XCOM Justice
by Blackace12
Summary: After a long war with Advent and an invasion even the Elder's fear, with the final order of the Commander he sacrifices himself not only to save the world but the universe as well only to find himself in another earth were X-com doesn't exist and the world is filled with Superhero aliens and Villans
1. Same world, Different Rules

This is my first Fanfic and please go easy on the flames, Young Justice and Xcom are own by their respective company and I own nothing

This story was inspired my Maelstrom by Crohn's Colitis,

As I watch the city below me I think of how far I have come, being chosen to lead the most elite military and scientific organization in human history, planning countless tactical battles, failing at defending earth, being captured and used to lead the invasion of my own planet, be freed to lead a rebellion with even less funding and facing the last of the elders combine might. It has to be a rough ride in my young life. My name is Michael Thrawn but nearly everyone knows me as the 'Commander' after leading the rebellion, fighting the elders chosen and leading the assault to the alien fortress, luckily my men and I defeated the chosen before assaulting the fortress. After beating the Elders we caught wind of an even greater threat than ever the Elders was scared of, and with the combined might of earth military and what left of the alien forces we were able to match and repel the great threat. During the final battle, the threat almost started a black hole that would be able to destroy us all, using the Avenger and all my remaining **psionic **to transport everyone back to earth I used the ships teleporting control to crash into the black hole to stop it.

Waking up after blacking out I look around to see not only myself still alive but my ship pretty much intact still running a diagnostic to see the full damage otherwise it fine although the flight controls a fired so it will take some time before this ship can start flying again. Still, I have a connection to the internet and was able to get commutations back up, only to find that none of my contacts even exited no Resistance, no Reapers, not even Bradford. Looking at the world map I see that the Avengers landed or crashed in Australia.

After a while researching what I read completely surprises me not only did I time travel I'm in a different dimension, alien heroes and enchase humans called Metahumans is insane even creating AI although I do find weird is if all these advances in technology and meeting friendly aliens (which I doubt) humanity still suffers from common things like hunger or politely disagreement. Even with the supervillains I still can understand why humans haven't advance higher than my old Earth before it was invaded.

Anyway, I still have to find a way back home and I don't have to worry about any major trouble with the justice league around even if some of them are x-rays but at least most of them are humans.

**Hours later**

It nice to just walk outside for once, good thing that the Avenger landed in Australia of all place beside the occasional crime here and there and bushfires in the summer it's way more tame compared to US with superhero and supervillains fighting on the street routinely such as Metropolis and Gotham another thing showing how I in a different dimension. But now I don't have to worry about that, for now, as I walk on the busy streets of Queensland a enjoy the fact that I can now walk outside the Avengers with Advent coming at my back and just enjoy the simple things in life that I truly missed, I know I have to return but I like to enjoy this for a while.

But as I walk on the streets I saw police cars driving by, been curiosity I followed them around the corner to see a hostage situation with arm gunman robbing a bank and using families at gunpoint. The police have set up a barrier of cars around the bank with all officers arm and a negotiator trying to talk down the armed gunman, now normally I just leave it to the police have there were train for this but as I was watching I saw something old about these gunmen as they seem more trigger happy than normal and look like they are expecting some kind of gunfight as they have some pretty advanced weapons not **Laser weapons **mind you but more on the lines of what Xcom or EXALT used to have before upgrading. Looking as this situations this might need someone with more experiences in these types of circumstances, so looking around I was able to find the chief Alex Hunter of the Police and with a little psionic technique call **Soul Merge** which is a mix between **Inspire** and **Holy Warrior**, this ability will not only help give me Chief Hunter my expertise and knowledge but it can also increase a human body natural limits.

**Point of view change**

**Alex Hunter**

Being an officer is hard work beside filing paperwork and doing patrols the hardest part is always going to where ever a crime happens, now that kind of thing is normal for an officer however when your average person is suddenly now bulletproof it gets harder has it goes. Although lucky these superpowers being are mostly in the US or more populated countries compared to Australia, still every now and that there is always someone that wakes up one day and suddenly he now can fly.

'Chief Hunter we have the front cover and all guns points at the doors' said Lieutenant Sara Cole showing me the situations we are in.

'What is the stasis of the hostages?" questioning looking throw my binoculars to see what does on.

'We got a meta leading 3 other criminals holding everyone hostage in the back, the meta has some kind of steel like body making him immune to all ours guns and the negotiator is about 5 mins away. Not to mention all the heavy weapons these criminals seem to have."

'why isn't shit ever simple, why can't it just be a normal robbery with smart people doing heist quickly without gunfire and we just have to find them afterwards, honestly with how the world is I am amazed people still think keeping money in banks this safe,' looking around the area with the binoculars, 'as lest there are no supers to make these things even more complicated', thinking in relief.

Looking through my binoculars I suddenly felt a boost in myself, like I just drank 5 soft drink without feeling sick, looking don my sights now I notice that none of the gunmen is looking at the back door and all of them are facing us while the hostages were close to the door. Feeling like a lightning bolt hitting my brain I saw that if we can get a few my men around the back we can quickly pull the hostages away and take out the gunman at the same time, however, the issues is that meta-human with the metal body making him more difficult to take done but then like another bolt to the head I realise that metal can conduct electricity, all we need is a few Tasers to knock him out instantly.

"Lieutenant Cole I have a plan" with determination,

**Point of view change**

**Michael Thrawn**

Looking at the officers arresting the stun Meta human and taking the hostages to an ambulance, I'm honestly surprised how well that turn out; normally I expect a wounded officer or two. Then again I'm using tactics mainly for fighting aliens not criminals so it works out in the end, seeing the families hugging and officers congratulating on a successful mission made me will good, just like in Xcom helping those not ready to stand on their own.

After watching Chief Hunter talk to the press I think about how all the training and experimenting with my **psionic** has worked for over the years. Although I should still practice more with my Avatar body, the raw power in Psionic alone can take nearly anyone with the Elders use their Avatar body more creatively nothing could have stopped them.

**Months past**

That what I've been doing for the past few months, saving people and inspire them to do better. It really helps with my **psionics **providing help from afar not to mention all the training I being with my **psionics**, now I can use **Mind control, Stasis, Soulfire, Insanity, Inspire, Stasis Shield, Solace, Fortress, Fuse, **and **Phase walk **without the use of a **psi amp **even learn some **Templar** abilities however I need one to use my other abilities not to mention that **psi amp **increases the power of all **psi ops** abilities.

I even got to try out my Avatar body more which is OP with all the gadgets and amps I put into it but in a world, with people like Superman and Batman, it might not be enough.

Any way very few people saw me, which would be a good thing but with things like the internet and the common practice of superpower hero nearly everyone believes them. Doesn't help that I used **Stasis Shield, Stasis **on people that were caught in many bush fires and more than a few times had to personally find and take them to safety with **Fortress **and **Phase walk** in my **Avatar** body.

Now everyone has been thanking me and calling me a hero, feels nice but some of the hero names they give me really give me a headache. Purple Angel and Doctor Mind, these people have no creativity.

**Black Canary**

Dinah cut into here barbeque steak and putting it into her mouth. Loving the taste, as this is one of the few times she left America and enjoying while she can. She rarely gets the time to travel as she was always business with the Justice League, even now she only here to investigate a strange new hero Australia.

For the past three days, she has been trying to find a strange new hero. As one of the topics that Batman brought up in their latest meeting. While she doesn't think much of it as long as the person is helping others however Batman doesn't trust anyone in the world especially ones with superpowers. Whether a villain, hero or civilian Batman would have a profile on you should you ever become a threat and although Dinah won't admit it Batman has saved many lives with his paranoia.

A chuckle comes from the gorgeous woman as she reads some of the names this hero received on the internet as she finishes her lunch. Reaching into the jacket pocket pulling out two pictures on the strange heroes? One picture showing what appears to be androgynous heavily armoured human in the purple facemask with a dark hood. The image is blurry as the hero shows the ability to teleport and creates barriers of some kind. The other picture is of a young boy who looks be sixteen but has a similar hood to the first and wearing a black face mask covering his face from the nose down. Has brown hair and wearing a brown vest under a thick light green jacket with dark jeans and combat military boots.

Batman saw a possible connection between the two as one show up around the time the other did. When there is a crisis one of them is are always there. Batman thought the armour one and the Cillian is the same person.

For the past week, she has been trying to look for either of the heroes but is not having any luck. She knew why she was spent on this mission was not only due to her degree in psychology but also her appearance to get the boy to talk more in be in her presence. As men mostly teenagers love the attention of an attractive woman and boys always make time to talk to sexy woman, no matter how sexist it is.

Sadly there has been no crime in the current area and no trouble around to draw her attention. She gives it a day or two than she leaving. Honestly, she has her own life and she not wasting it hunting down teenagers.

**Later**

The fire was spreading has the building was burning down and people everywhere were trying to put it out or getting others to safety. Dinah seeing the burning building try to help out by carrying those who got seriously burn. While carrying the person to safety she notices something different about the surrounding area, yes there was a fire but not everyone was as scared as others.

"Come on" someone yelled holding a little girl

"I call the fire department they should be here in five minutes," said a woman holding her phone

"Not enough time we need to get everyone out of here," said another person

And like that, she saw how people were organising, either suppressing smaller fires or carrying people to safety. Dinah was surprised these people were doing what they can instead of just standing by the sidelines. As some parts of the build were about to fall on a couple of kids and a dog than she saw a flash than a purple barrier appear around them protecting them. Then someone was able to come by and take them to a safe location. Just as the firetruck arrives to help put off the flames she notices how some of the people seem different than there were before.

Looking around Dinah saw a teenage more in the shadow at the corner of her eye. Following her instincts, she follows and tries to talk to the person. "Hey wait, I just want to talk to you" yells Dinah. Turning around the corner she meets with a dead end. Signing in defeat she suddenly felt a gun at the back of her head. "Don't move" says the teenage has she does so.

Now Dinah could take this teenager down but that would defeat the purpose of her recruiting. So she let him have full-on control of the situation. "Who are you and what do you want" question the masked teenager as he keeps the gun on her head. "I am the Black Canary, a member of the Justice League and I have come to meet with you."

"Black Canary aye, well this is a surprise so what being a leaguer around these parts" putting the gun down and letting Dinah turn around but still keep a finger on the trigger.

Has Dinah turn she sees who she was looking for wearing the same clothes he worn on the photos.

"I have come here as a representative of the Justice League. We have heard about your talents and wish to offer you a chance to join the League."

Michael was suspicious of this. How can the league now about his existence has he was always careful about people seeing him and even then this was a small and isolated country compare to more large countries like the US and whatnot. Not to mention crime is as high here than the US besides a few bushfires and the rare crime action.

"You want me has a full-fledged member?" question, Michael

"Well no, the truth is a team of young heroes is being created to help train future young heroes like you into one day being full-fledged members of the Justice League" explain Canary. "I promise it just an offer for you to join."

That makes more sense to Michael. Can't have superpower teenagers go rouge or anything so they have the young to secret mission away from the public. Now Michael like help out others and using these powers and tech to help but he not keen on working with an organisation like the Justice League. Mainly for their no-kill rule and how they don't really help the world. Sure they save people and all but still, nothing has changed in the long run and it always heroes and villains fighting over little things inside to see a bigger picture. But maybe this can only be temporary, with the resources and knowledge the league have I can find a fast way to fix the Avenger, create that portal and go home.

Canary looks at a boy patiently as he thinks it though, after a minute putting this gun away in the jacket pockets.

"Interested?' smiles Canary

"I'll give it a try, but if I don't like it in out," says Michael

"You are free to leave whenever you desire." She walks over to him. Giving a reassuring smile, she stops in front of him. "Do you have a name?"

"Michael Thrawn"

Canary smiles before walking out the alley. He pulls up his hoodie and follows the woman.

**Later**

Batman is doing one last check on the computer. Four ice villains attacking in the same day was too much of a coincidence for him to overlook. There is something going on in secret, but he has been unable to discover that secret. It is something that he will have to work on at a later time, at the moment he needs to prepare a new team. He has high hopes for this team of young heroes.

The Justice League needs a team that can operate outside the law. Criminals are proving to be more elusive and organized than in the past. This team will be able to take down those criminal organizations while the Justice League can maintain its public image.

He had been hoping to create a similar team with more experienced heroes, but this is even better than his original plans. These young heroes can be trained from scratch making them much more cohesive in the long run. An incoming message interrupts Batman's thoughts. Canary's image appears on the screen. "I found the boy. He agreed to join the team, but there might be an issue."

"What is it?"

"He is powerful and has an aura of power around him that give people around him a boost in energy however he was armed with a gun putting at my head but I was able to talk him down," says Canary.

Batman frowns at his; not liking guns however everyone has uses their own weapons as long as there no killing which this boy has to follow

Batman stares at Canary, "Any information at all on him?"

Canary frowns, "there is no existing record on him at all. I am at the hills and ran his name through every database in the world that we have access to." The information appears on a screen opposite her image. Batman's eyes narrow upon the name. Michael Thrawn.

"He didn't say anything other than it a telepath and telekinesis with some training. Michael says he got his weapons from an old friend who isn't around anymore and he an orphan and I believe him. I can tell that he is not giving me the full story, but we all have our secrets."

Batman runs his information in his profile "How is he adjusting to the new surroundings?"

"He's admiring the place and shown an application to the surrounding" smirks Canary, "Its funny how he comments how the surroundings match a person who likes to isolate themselves"

Batman doesn't see any humour in that statement. Still, his is better to have this unknown child working under the command of the Justice League than out there on his own. A child with a powerful telepath can inspire others and increase the base state of a human and have powerful weapons in his own right would make the likes Luthor or Rahj will desire as a pawn. Men like that are even able to sway experienced warriors like Batman to their side.

"I am on my way."

The screens vanish. Batman stays a second before heading toward the Zeta Tubes. There is much on the Dark Knight's mind.

**Mount Justice**

In a flash of light, Michael and Canary appear inside the mountain. "I need to contact a friend. I will be back shortly. Feel free to explore the cave." Then she walks towards the main computer terminal.

Michael looks around the cave then back at the teleporter, the Zeta tubes which Black Canary call it. Created by Star Labs in 1955 and primarily used by the Justice League only, one could imagine with the rest of the world know such technology existed. Not even the Advent could use is has successfully as the justice league has only the Elders and the Rulers could transport natural and even then required a large source of psionic energy to transport and yet the Justice league has this technology for more than 50 years to perfect it.

Makes sense how members like Canary can travel the world so fast. Michael looks around in amazement on how well carved out the mountain was, reminds him of his old base in Africa. Looking around see other well-known heroes such as Red Tornado and Hawk-Girl just to name a few before he saw an older boy walking toward him who looked exactly like Superman. Narrow hazel at the teenage Michael can see he is not Superman as Superman is a grown man while this one looks Superman in his late teens. Perhaps this was Superman son.

Superboy stares at the unknown boy looking at him analytically. Cadmus telepathically download all the information on basic of life and every hero in the world and yet he knows nothing about is this new guy.

"Recognized Aqualad, B02."

"Recognized Robin, B01."

"Recognized Kid Flash, B03."

"Oh yeah, time to go on some real missions. I am so psyched!" Kid Flash grins.

"This place reminds me of the Batcave," smirks Robin.

Aqualad's notices an unknown individual across from Superboy. "It is good to see you again Superboy." Superboy gives a small nod. Before facing the newcomer "I am Aqualad, it is nice to meet you." He offers his hand. Michael stares at the hand before shaking it with his own.

"Michael Thrawn nice to meet you" greeted evenly

Kid raises an eyebrow. "Kid flash never heard of you"

Robin frowns not knowing who his person is.

Batman steps forward drawing the attention of all the sidekicks.

"Welcome to the original headquarters of the Justice League. Since you are so determined to fight the good fight, you will do it under League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to supervise the team, Canary will be the team trainer, and I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions" Questions Robin

"Covert missions," states Batman. "The Justice League will still handle the big images."

Flash smirks, "there is a reason we have the symbols on our chest."

"But the bad guys are proving to be more resourceful," finishes Aquaman.

"The six of you will be a team." Batman gestures at Michael. "This is Michael Thrawn and he will join the team as the six-member." Michael nodding at this

Robin glances around, "wait who is the fifth member?" Batman looks behind the team. The team turns around to see Martian Manhunter and a pretty girl wearing a similar outfit standing next to the Justice League member. She is very pretty with long red hair falling down past her shoulders, green skin, and developing curves. The girl wears a white top, blue cape, a blue skirt, and matching blue boots.

"Hi," greets the girl. "It is an honour to be on the team."

Wally nudges Robin. "I am liking this gig more and more." Giving a charming smile, he starts to talk to the girl. "Hey, I am Kid Flash. That is Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy but feel free to forget their names." Robin and Aqualad follow Kid Flash over to the new girl.

"Hey Superboy, Michael come and meet Miss M," waves Robin.

Superboy walks over to the group. While Michael turns to face Batman. Someone Michael certainly respected as Batman has no powers other than his wit, training and discipline. "I will be staying at Australia when I'm not on mission or training," says Michael

Batman shows no emotion. "The mountain has plenty of rooms."

"Thank you but I prefer to live on my own."

"Very well," Batman reaches into his utility belt drawing a watch. He tosses it at Michael; Michael places the watch around his wrist with a small click. "That watch will issue an alert when there is a training or mission."

Michael agrees than turns walking toward the Zeta Tubes.

The computer activates as a bright light fills the cavern. "Recognize Michael Thrawn, B06." The commander vanishes from the cavern.

Aqualad frowns. This is supposed to be a team yet one of their teammates doesn't seem interested in getting to know them at all. He never heard of a Michael Thrawn or even a code name relating to him. That doesn't mean much as his interaction with other sidekicks was limited to Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy. He knows that the world is filled with heroes of all ages, but he never met a sidekick that acted so unsocial other than Batman. He is starting to worry that this team might not work.


	2. New Base at Happy Harbor

**Xcom Justice Chapter 2**

**I was looking at the fanfic to try and improve myself so hopeful this is better than the first. I don't own anything and I just writing what I think is cool**

**"Mind Flay" normal talk**

_**"Mind flay" Telepathy talk**_

**Michael Thrawn**

Looking at the data pad Michael looked tired from the damage was showing on the Avengers. Currently sitting in front of one the Avengers monitors he could the overall damage to the craft. It has been more than a week since he has joined the team and so far there has been no training or mission to do. No mission he can understand has how long he waited for things to happen or for something to do while scanning for activity, hell Michael was the one that created** Phase Walk **because he was in such a rush to get to Central but no team training, training is very important in any kind of mission. While most of my soldiers had training themselves I always get them to work together and training together will help.

So far Michael only went to Mount Justice to train in his close combat in both armed and unarmed. Now he was checking the repairs and systems that still work on the Avengers, getting up to see the damage he see the small **Cyberdisc Constructers.** Once a dangerous robot used in combat now has been refits into a Construction droid after the invasion.

Smaller than the original **Cyberdisc** but still maintaining the design and keeping it **Airborne**, now instead of weapons it has a variety of tools made to build and maintain all the manufactures Advent created. Shen say **Cyberdisc** are responsible to how Advent is able to create and fix everything even after we blow up a building. Through never seen in any combat mission we were able to find a few deactivated ones of the few Advent supply raids we did. Lily and a team of Hackers were able to reprogram them to serve XCOM and without their help creating a resistance would have been more problematic. However despite how good the **Cyberdisc** are at repair and constructing they themselves still requires engineers to help guild them. So far Michael has about ten **Cyberdisc** working around the clock to fix the Avenger but without any engineers the **Cyberdisc** can only repair and maintain the Avenger not improve or fix any flaws beforehand. Not to forget their lack of combat ability, not to say it can't fight but come paired to SPARK or ADVENT MEC it not a war machine.

So far Michael can see things are looking well for the Avenger, still can't fly do to some engine failure but the Elerium Generator still works but the Power Relay needs to be repair quickly, the Bridge is untidy but still works, Research Labs need to be clean with all the chemicals and equipment everywhere same with the Proving ground and Laboratory, Armory needs to be reorganised with all the weapons all over the place, the Training Centre destroyed, Engineering seems fine with the **Cyberdisc** but might need a second opinion on that, while the Bar/Memorial and all the Living Quarters just need a good cleaning. So far the Shadow Chamber and the Psi Lab seem to be in good conditions, although the Shadow Chamber is still trying to collect as much data as possible on every threat. Might need to hack the Justice League network to get more data on the world supers, should be able to fix up the Shadow Chamber.

Making his way to the Psi Lab he came also a hovering sound only made by a **GateKeeper.** Looking into the Lab he sees a Gate Keeper hovering over a computer type with its tentacles. The **Gatekeeper **here is different from the originals, first it has the XCOM logo at the back of its sphere-like body and you could see its tentacles out of his body even though its shell is closed. This **Gatekeeper** name is **LookOut, **a psi experiment that the Commander looks into. The Experiment was looking into a way to permanently **Mind Control** someone, as **Mind Control** only last until the enemy will kicks out the intruder and while **Domination **takes full control over a target without the enemy taking control back the problem is that once the Psi operative leaves the area or gets killed the enemy returns to the side it was on. Not to mention how others can disrupts the **Domination** using **Stasis. **So the Commander created a new way of mind control called **Indoctrination, **which is more of a psi effect than control. First the target in mind must not have any Psi immunity, second once you start the** Indoctrination **it takes time for the enemy to turn ally as the different between **Mind control **and **Indoctrination **is that **Mind control** forces the mind to do the users bidding while **Indoctrination** teaches the mind on who friend or foe. Meaning turning Advent to Enemy and XCOM to Friend, the first who tried this theory was Markus 'Lookout' Mio who was a Psi Ranger and a crazy sonofabitch. Now the issue with **Indoctrination** is that it takes time to turn enemy to ally and if anything stop the connections than the process will not work, for example with the Psi operative is panicked than the connection will failure immediately but if the target is panicked that **Indoctrination** will happen faster.

This **Gatekeeper** was the first to be indoctrinated and was named out the late Markus 'Lookout' who died after running into a Prime Sectopod and so far he has been all kinds of useful. The raw Psi potential a Gatekeeper has is amazing, first we needed to train it to follow orders and learn some new tricks. Now with a New Shell **LookOut **can now use some of the Psi operative abilities like **Mind Flay** and **Stasis** to name a few but it more interesting ability is the way is uses its tentacles. Before Gatekeepers only uses it Tentacles to Drain Health from an enemy and if that enemy dies it becomes a Psi Zombie now however **LookOut **can use its tentacles to Heal allies and create tools using psionic energy like a Templar Blade to cut steel. **LookOut** has been the biggest help in XCOM to Defending Havens to help building new gear for XCOM to use.

"LookOut you feeling Ok" Michael ask concerned

"_I'm fine Commander just looking into the XCOM information system to process the current issues we found our self's in"_ LookOut talk with her Telepathy

Another thing was that **LookOut** is female partially or at least it sees herself as a female and is always trying to look after people who are injured or feeling stress.

"_Commander I was looking few our resources and supply and calculated that we need to priorities what we want to repair"_ LookOut explain

Michael seeing the list on the computer shows that resources are going to be an issue here so he needs to find a way to gain income. Problem with that is they have no money, as less not in this standards currency. Still for now best thing to do is to clean the areas, Michael writing priorities in Power Relays quickly than to Armory, Research Labs, Proving ground and Laboratory for now. Going to have to train on Mount Justice, was going there anyway has the food is free and their hologram room is more advance than XCOM.

"LockOut set the CyberDisc to focus on Power relays first before going to these rooms" Michael orders pointing at the screen

"_Right away sir"_ LockOut understood and carries the computer to fill the orders

Michael has one last look into the psi chamber before **Phase walking **out of the Avenger and hoping on his motorbike to the nearest Zeta tube, he really needs to get the psi gate working.

**Batman **

Batman looking into this monitor checking and searching for what mission the team can do. Searching for a mission that won't get them all killed, seeing how each of them have been train individually but not as a unit which is difficult if they can't learn to work together.

"Do you plan on giving them a mission anytime soon?" Canary called out walking into the room and leaning on the monitor. Batman doesn't even spare her a glance as he continues to type on the computer.

"The team will receive a mission as soon as I have one for them." Batman explained

A frown forms on Canary's face as she was never on board with using kids as spies. She only agrees to this as she knew that it's better to have young heroes work under the Justice League supervision than running off on their own. However if Batman doesn't give them a mission soon that team will be running off on their own like they did at Cadmus.

"I'm searching for a mission to give them, but one that will not get them killed." Batman explained knowing Canary isn't fulling on board with the team

"All of them have been trained individually but a team operates in a different manner. If they can't learn to be patient than we might as well let them operate on their own as it will yield the same results as giving them missions they are not prepared to handle." Explain Batman as Canary sigh knowing that he as usual is always right.

"We need to do something to make them feel as if we are taking the team seriously. None of them are ready to be fighting crime on their own," Canary says "Perhaps a little team training wouldn't hurt."

"Not all of them are waiting away for a mission," Batman states pulling up a video of Michael exploring the cave and using the Monitors to start the training facility and practising arm combat.

"After talking to me about is powers and weapons he asks how to use the training simulator. He has continuously used it over the past week when not in Australia." Batman explain

"So far he shows me a pistol that shots what he calls Riot Rounds which can knock out opponents and blue screen rounds which contain disruptive EMP micro burst tech, making them extremely effective against robotic opponents" Batman explain in curiosity of the bullet rounds

Canary is impressed looking the notes Batman took on Michael. Not only show his ability but his mind too and he seems to be the only member taking this team seriously as none of the others have taken advantage of the facilities at the mountain.

"Looking over this I think he has more lethally weapons at his disposal" Batman stated

This surprise her "how can you be sure?" Canary question

"The way he holds the gun and how he aims shows that he learn to shot to kill," Batman says with a voice full of suspicion.

"He only a kid," Canary says giving the Dark Knight a look

"Besides didn't you train with the league of Shadow before joining the Justice League?" Canary questions Batman on his past as Batman gave her his famous Bat Glare

"I can tell from his eyes that Michael has had a hard life and you worried that with him being on his own could make him at risk to people like Luthor, but spying on him might make him turn away from using his powers for good. The best thing to do is to earn his trust and let him come to us." Canary explains her plan as Batman still glances at her but she doesn't yield.

The subject is changed when an alert comes in from Captain Atom with that Batman and Canary drop the argument to face a bigger issue.

**Miss Martian**

Walking around the base and humming her favourite tune, Miss Martian hopes to run into SuperBoy to have a conversation as she barely gets to interact with him. She made breakfast for both of them hoping to start a conversation only for him to take the plate and go else way. It's been two weeks and she barely interacts with Superboy for any more than a few minutes during meal time. She hopes today she can change that has she really wants to know him better.

Not that any of her other teammates even spoke to her since the team was officially formed. She was hoping to make friends when coming to earth when Uncle John offers her the change to join a team her she jumped at the opportunity. To finally fit in with people, but the problem is none of her new friends are around. All she was doing was cooking new recipes and trying to get Superboy attention for more than a few minutes. She starts thinking maybe she won't make any friends on Earth which lead to her remembering her lonely childhood.

As Megan enters the training room hoping to find Superboy she ends up running into another teammate. In the middle of the training room was her sixth team member Michael Thrawn doing push-ups. Her red eyes examine the young man who didn't introduce himself to her. He looks sixteen years old but has a very fit body, and looking closer she could also see some scars. Some look like claw marks while a few look like burns. Blushing form on her cheeks as it was hard not to stare when he was wearing a shirt.

Michael doing his last set suddenly felt the presence of a strong psionic. Standing up before turning around to look straight at Miss Martian who coughs were she gets caught.

"Hi," Megan blushes getting caught

"I am Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan." Megan introduces herself

"Michael Thrawn, nice to meet you" Michael introduce himself with some hesitation

Megan starts to smile final starting a conversation

"I hope I am not interrupting you. I was looking for Superboy and I didn't mean to bother you,' Megan apologies

"It's fine I was just doing some basic training" Michael explains

Michael starting to move his arms to release the tension before looking at Megan.

"Do you want to train as well? I can come back later." Michael looking a little uncomfortable

"No thanks, I am not good at physical activities." Megan explains throwing hands up in the air while shaking her head

"Well should at least learn how to punch, because you never knew when someone might get the drop on you" Michael saying from experience.

'I…I didn't think of it like that,' as she gains a light blush in embarrassment. 'Still, I focus more on my telepathy and telekinesis.' Explaining her abilities

Michael looks at this with interest giving his experience with both categories as he continues to stretch.

"Interesting just telepathy and telekinesis, not bad" Michael complimented

"Well more than that I can also shapeshift as well," Said Megan as she begins to transform into a girl version of Michael. Michael stares at her in the humour of the transformation. Smiling sheepishly, she turns back to her original form. 'Boys are harder to mimic.'

"You should defiantly train on that, it could become very useful on a mission," Michael says looking at her with narrow eyes.

"I never thought about that. I guess I could work on it," Megan nods at the suggestion before going back to the conversation.

"Well, what can you do? I told you mine" Megan question want to know more about Michael

Michael thinks about it for a second, telling her everything might be dangerous as XCOM was all about secrecy but eventually everyone going to have to know what he is capable of. Might as well tell her but not on everything.

"Like you, I also have telepathy and telekinesis but I also use different sorts of gadgets to make my way around and know basic combat skills." Michael explains knowing it wasn't the truth but he wasn't lying either

Miss Martian was excited knowing that someone else has the same abilities has her.

"Really wow, we should train together with our powers," Megan says enthusiastically knowing that have similar aspects with someone meant more social interactions.

"Yaw maybe in the future," Michael says with some reluctance on spending more time with the Martian.

"So who did you mentor under?" Megan question

"Mentor under?" Michael looking confused

'Yaw as in which superhero that trained you under like Robin has Batman, Kid Flash has the Flash…' Megan list the examples

'No one trained me. Everything I learned was from experience and my own hard work' Michael answer knowing the circumstances of how he came to lead XCOM in the past.

'Oh,' Megan doesn't know what else to say to that. She has a feeling that there is more to the story and as much as she would love to learn more, she can tell from his tone that he is not going to say anything about his past.

"Recognized B02, Aqualad."

In a flash of light Aqualad in civilian clothing enters the mountain, with Megan smiling glad to have another teammate to talk to.

"Hey, Aqualad!" Megan smiles as Michael turns to face the protégé of Aquaman.

"Greetings Megan, Michael," Aqualad smiles with Michael giving a small nod to the Atlantean before walking over to where his shirt lays to puts it on and gets his jacket.

"How did it go with Speedy? Will he be joining us?" Megan question as they mention another person who could be on their team.

"I am afraid not. He has decided to go on his own path." Aqualad shakes his head at her giving Megan an apologetic look.

"Recognized B01, Robin."

Michael frowns as it looks like there will be no more training since the entire team has decided to show up. He hasn't seen any of them in about two weeks and the one day he chooses to get some training down here instead of the Avenger they all start to show up, weird.

"Yo," Robin waves "You ready to get our first mission?" Robin questions all

"Megan, have you seen Red Tornado?" Robin ask to see Megan

"He went out for a bit and said he would be back by 11," Superboy answers as the clone walks towards the group with a nonchalant expression.

"Why do you want to see him?" Superboy query

"Why else? We want a mission." Robin gains an upset expression of doing nothing useful

"It has been almost two weeks and we haven't had a single mission, I am tired of waiting around, Time to get some action!" Robin yell ready for anything

"We didn't start this team to play around." Aqualad nods in agreement

"Recognized B03, Kid Flash."

"Is he here yet?" Kid Flash runs towards the others in civilian clothing

Robin pulls up the monitor and a smirk plays on the Boy Wonder's face.

"He is coming in now." Robin answers

"Let's get going!" Kid runs off to the supposed Android.

Robin and Aqualad follow while Superboy shrugs before following them. Megan looks at Michael

"I guess we should join them." As Michael stares at her with a raised eyebrow, she only smiles encouragingly at him as she flies into the air heading to the others. A sigh escapes the Commander as he reluctantly goes to the same direction as the others.

**Later**

Red Tornado makes his descent towards the ground as the android notices the sidekicks all waiting outside. Landing, the android walks towards the group.

"Red Tornado!" Kid called as he landed.

"Greetings," Red greets them "Why have you all come out here to meet me?" Red questions

"We were hoping to get a mission," Kid smirks

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado answered.

"Yeah, but it has been over a week…" Robin began

"You'll be tested soon enough," Red Tornado answered cutting the boy wonder off "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company," This cause Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad to remember their encounter with Speedy on joining the team.

"Your Junior Justice League is a joke. It is meant to keep you busy and in your place." Speedy said about their supposed team offer

"This is not a social club," Aqualad frowns.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise," Red Tornado said not hearing the irritation in the young teens voice or ignoring it. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," He suggested. Then without another word he walked off.

"Keep us busy." Kid Flash growls

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian said eager to help her new teammates

Miss Martian began trying to read Red Tornado's mind but found it extremely difficult. That's when she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the others. "I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, so I can't read his mind." She explained to saddened that she couldn't help the others.

"Nice try, though," Kid reassured making Miss Martian feel better than suddenly Kid got close to her and gave her a strange smile. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" He asked moving his eyebrows up and down,"

"We all know what you're thinkin' now," Robin snorted hitting his friend upside the head.

"Ow," Wally groaned.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Kaldur said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, Superboy and I live here," Miss Martian said. "We can play tour guides," She suggested hoping to redeem her blunder with Red Tornado.

"Don't look at me," Superboy said with a raised eyebrow.

"We won't," Kid said waving him off without taking his eyes off of Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun," He said with a smirk.

"No one said anything about private," sighs Robin.

"Team building," Kaldur said with a smile gaining their attention. He didn't want to admit it but maybe this would be better. He knew Kid Flash and Robin well but He had only known the others for a week and this was only his third time at the cave. "We'll all go,"

Michael just follows behind not really say much although he was surprised with how powerful Red Tornado is. Having a machine that can create tornados is an interesting though, Dr Richard Tygan once said something about a project used to control the weather but they were only theories.

"Ok, this way!" Megan smiles as the four glances at each other before shrugging following her. Michael just lags behind the group not bothering to listen to the guided tour.

**Later**

"And this would be the back," Miss Martian explained. "And this would be the end of the tour,"

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Kid said already knowing a lot of the information. He knew of the base just not the location.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked

"The cave's secret location was… compromised," Robin explained remembering what batman had told him. Michael understanding that would be a sore subject.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy scoffed "Yeah that makes total sense," He drawled out.

"Wait, if the bad guys know where we are than what is to stop them from attacking us? We must be on constant alert!" Megan's eyes widen knowing bad guy could attack at anytime

"The bad guys don't know that we know about them knowing the location of the cave." Robin explains. Megan looks at Robin in confusion.

"He means to say that we are hiding in plain sight," Kid explains.

"Oh, that makes sense." Megan understanding

Superboy sniffs the air. "I smell smoke." Superboy notifies

'Smoke,' Miss Martian thought. 'But that would mean…" Miss Martian gasped. "My cookies!" She squealed. She immediately began flying towards the kitchen at high speeds.

The others soon follow.

She flies straight into the kitchen. Using her telekinetic powers, she opens up the oven door and levitates a tray of burnt cookies onto the counter.

The others soon followed after her. They arrived just in time to see her pull out a batch of burnt cookies.

"I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of—Heh Never mind," She said trying to throw them off for some reason.

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin said reassuring the Martian girl. "Besides he doesn't seem to mind," He said pointing a finger at Kid Flash who was devouring burnt cookies.

"Hey I have a serious metabolism so layoff," Kid said glaring at Robin.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad says

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss Martian said taking the compliment.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm," Kaldur explained. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur," He said changing his answer.

"My name is Wally." Wally leans forward giving her a wink. "See how I trust you with my real name unlike dark shades over there. Batman has forbid him from giving out his name." Robin sends a light glare at Wally that is hidden behind the shades.

"What about you Michael what's your super name?" Robin deflects the statement to the opposite side of having a name but not a secret identity

"Never really through of one" Michael shags the concept of having a secret identity. Sure all his soldiers have nicknames but he never got one. Most just call him Commander when he out on the field.

"My name is easy it is M'gann Morz, but you can call me Megan. It is an Earth name and I am on Earth now," Megan smiles as she saw from the corner of her eye Superboy getting ready to walk out of the kitchen.

_"Don't worry, Superboy,"_ Megan said telepathically. Superboy grunted as he felt another presence in his head. 'We'll find you an Earth name, too,'

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted angrily catching her by surprise. _"What?"_ The others wince not used to having a voice in their head besides their own. Except for Michael who looks and see a purple aura surrounding Megan as it spreads to the others except him, thanks to his **Psi Shield** which he keeps on at all times

_'This is how everyone communicates on Mars…'_

"M'gann, stop," Kaldur ordered and Megan obliged. After he recovered he began to explain. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain," Wally said explaining a bit of Superboys history.

"Just stay out of my head!" Superboy growled and walked out of the kitchen with rage in his eyes.

Her eyes glance over at Michael who remained silent. Michael saw her looking at him as he can see what was going on with everyone so lowering his **Psi Shield** he spreads his Psi energy to her to try and calm her down.

_'It doesn't bother me,'_ Michael shrugs showing he was ok with talking through telepathy

"Hello, Megan. I know what we can do." She said cheerfully. Without another word she flew out of the room and into the hall and the others began to follow.

A moment later she turned back to get Superboy who hadn't left,

"Superboy, please," She said silently pleading.

"Don't talk to me," He said without looking at her. Megan looked down dejectedly and slowly left.

"Don't be a jackass you big baby," Superboy looked up to see Michael standing where M'gann had been moments earlier and glaring at him. Superboy glared at him but Michael merely walked away. Superboy contemplated his options. Then he got up to catch up with the others.

They arrived in the bay hangers where a single red object in the room.

"It's my Martian bioship," Miss Martian introduced.

"Cute," Wally said with a smile. "Not aerodynamic, but cute," He said as he analysed the ship.

"It's at rest, silly," The green-skinned girl giggled. "I'll wake it," She held her arm out and slowly the red object turned into a full-blown ship. She opened the hatch and turned to look at the others who were surprised at the display. "Well, are you coming?"

Michael examines the ship critically. Using his Psi ability to try a scan on this ship, if Dr Vahlen were here she climaxing on how to get even a piece of this somehow living ship.

'Michael, are you coming?' Megan asks mentally as Michael can see they are still connected similar to a **Soul bond **but it seems they can only communicate with one another**.** He heads up the ramp making a mental note to examine the ship further in the future.

The ship transforms on the inside creating a cockpit with six total seats. Megan takes a seat in the chair at the head of the ship while the others sit down in the other seats. Robin takes a seat and four black tendrils immediately strap him in.

"Whoa," Robin said

"This is pretty cool," Wally said with a smirk.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," Miss Martian requested.

A moment later the bay doors opened and the ship took off.

"Incredible," Robin said as he looked around.

"She sure is," Wally said dreamily looking at Miss Martian. Then he realized he said it out loud. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she,"

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin snorted as he talked to Megan.

"Dude!" Wally shouted indignantly.

"I may not have psychic powers, But I can guess what you're thinking," Kaldur said as he talked to Superboy in a low voice. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize," He explained. Superboy didn't seem fazed but Kaldur noticed the slightest twitch of his right eye. "Just say sorry," He said.

Superboy looked at him. He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it.

"He'll come around," Robin said noticing Megan looking at him with a sad expression.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," Megan said dejectedly.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone very much," Michael added

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally said with a smile. The three looked over at Superboy who looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"I know, how about showing us some of the Martian shape shifting?" Robin says trying to change the subject.

Michael pokes and probes at the side of the ship. The entire ship is organic. It is like Megan's clothes that allowed her to shape shift her body and uniform or a **Faceless** changing forms but this. He has never encountered anything like this. Maybe **Chryssalid **might have something but not on this level.

Miss Martian happily obliged and began transforming into the other, first Robin then Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally said.

"Yes," Michael said. "On so many levels,"

"Impressive, But you know you're not exactly goanna fool anyone with those," Robin said.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," Red Tornado said over the intercom catching everyone's attention. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant," He informed them. "I suggest you investigate covertly," He continued. "I'm sending coordinates," A moment later a map appeared on the screen with a red and green dot.

"Received," Megan said confirming the coordinates. "Adjusting course," She said as she turned the ship to the proper direction. Megan seemed excited at the opportunity to work with the others. The others weren't as enthusiastic as her.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin scoffed angrily. Wally and Kaldur didn't say anything but they felt the same way.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," Miss Martian said.

"Beside you never know what happens when you on a mission so expect the unexpected," Michael said thinking of every mission he was on were never simple.

"That's true," Kaldur said.

"Besides you might want to hold on to something," Michael said as he looked out the window and strapping himself tight.

"What makes you say that?" Wally asked.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the tornado about to hit us," Superboy said looking out the same window as Michael

The others turned to see indeed that a tornado was heading towards them.

"Oh," Wally said as he and the others looked out the window as well before freaking out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

The teens screamed in panic as the tornado hit the bio ship and sent them spinning. Miss Martian was the first to recover. She focused and manages to steer the bio ship out of the tornado and made a rather harsh landing.

The others recovered and one by one charged out of the ship to find out what was happening.

Imagine their surprise to see a giant tornado terrorizing a factory.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asked as he looked at the scene with shock. When he didn't get an answer he turned to see that the boy wonder was gone. "Robin?" He called out to looking around for him. Suddenly Robin laugh could be heard everywhere.

"No way am I getting left behind!" Wally said putting on his goggle before taking off at high level speeds.

Michael impressed with Robin and Kid Flash. The way Robin moves reminds him of Reapers on how they can vanish even in a bright sunny day while Kid has the speed that can to outrun any ranger he knows. Superboy uses his super strength to leap high into the air ready for a fight as well.

"Let's go. They might need us," Kaldur draws his water bearers. Megan flies into the air following her friend and Michael slowing running to the location while also remaining concealed.

The others arrived to see that the culprit was wearing a red armoured suit with a single black line going down the centre. On top of the armour was yet another set of greyish blue armour connected to two pipes on the shoulders.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked landing next to Robin

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin said recovering from the hit he took. Then Boy Wonder reaches into his jacket pulling out a couple bird-a-rangs.

"My apologies," The man said in a deep voice. "You may address me as Mr. Twister," He said. To prove the point of his name he created two tornados' that caused Superboy and Robin to struggle.

He blasted a second current into the wind that sent both Superboy and Robin spinning.

The others seeing this finally reacted. Wally ran at him at full speed but Twister was ready. Wally leaped into the air to kick him in the face but Twister countered him by creating a small tornado then flung him outside in a spin.

Kaldur and Megan went in to try and double team him but Twister set up two tornados in front of him catching them and sent them into a rail.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Twister said as he stared down the boy wonder. "I was not, however, expecting children.

"We're not children!" Robin shouted as he threw a few of his shuriken at the tornado user. He threw the first one causing a small explosion and sent another right after so he couldn't see it. It pierced the armour the man was wearing but to his surprise he was unharmed.

"Objectively, you are," The man said condescendingly as he thumped the shuriken in his chest away. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing,"

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed," Robin said mockingly as the others recovered and stood next to him. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can," He shouted as he tosses the bird-a-rangs at Mister Twister. Mister Twister creates a gust of wind knocking away the bird-a-rangs with incredible ease. Superboy leaps into the air aiming a fist at the villain. Forming a small twister, Mister Twister spins Superboy around before tossing him straight at Robin causing the two young heroes' to crash into each other rolling across the ground.

"Superboy! "Gasps Megan. She drops down landing next to the two. Robin gets up right away before running with Kaldur to Twister.

Kaldur came in from the left and Robin from the right. Robin threw electrical shuriken at him while Kaldur activated his tattoos to use his electrical magic but the armored giant seemed unfazed. He created two tornados and sent the two straight into the ceiling.

"Indeed," Twister said. "That was quite turbing thank you." He mocked as he flew out of the building.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally questioned.

"Embarrassed them, largely," Mister Twister said mockingly created a large tornado that consumed Wally and sent him flying.

"I got you" Wally looked up to see Miss Martian had been the one who saved him

"Sweet" Wally said

Michael has been watching his fight for a bit and can see that Mister Twister was created to be superior to Red Tornado if their design and wind powers didn't fool you. Twister said he wanted to challenge a real hero and with his powers he means to challenge Red Tornado. Holding his Pistol to change the clip to **Blue Screens **before reaching my vest to grab a **Proximity mine**, throwing a Proximity Mine on Mister Twister Back before he even knew it and shot at his Head.

The super villain felt a short at the back of this head which damage took some parts off, grabbing his head before spinning around to see a sixth attacker. Michael has a black face mask covers the lower portion of his face and a black beanie on that he keeps in his back pocket to cover his hair.

"So there is another child. You should have stayed hidden," Mister Twister say furiously

A powerful torrent of spiralling wind heads at Michael. Michael moves quickly dodging the tornado. He runs around Mister Twister while Face-off against him. The **blue screens** are easily batted away with a light gust. "Your pathetic weapons will not help you. Now be gone!" Mister Twister creates a powerful tornado that starts to rip the entire building to shreds. Superboy grabs Robin and Kaldur before making a run towards the exit. The building starts to collapse almost burying the team alive.

Both Wally and Megan see a loud crashing sound makes them look ahead. Their eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no, guys!" Wally rushes towards the collapsed building as fast as he can. Mister Twister floats outside the rubble. As Superboy carries Robin and Kadur they all turn to Mister Twister.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," The tornado creating villain mocked.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur shouted in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister said as he flew into the sky. "I'm waiting for a real hero,"

"Read his mind," Kladur commanded as he looked at Megan. "Find a weakness,"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," She said confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys," Robin yelled.

Miss Martian took their advice and tried to reach into the villain's mind only to come to a shocking discovery.

"Nothing," She said in surprise. "I'm getting nothing," She said looking up. Then a thought came to her. "Hello, Megan, Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise,"

"What" everyone present was surprise by this?

"He's inorganic, an android. Or else I could read his mind," Miss Martian said. "And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin growled out. "This is his test, something to keep us busy,"

"Speedy called it," Wally scowled "We're a joke,"

"Unh!" Kaldur grunted punching his fist in his hand as he began walking towards Twister.

"This game, so over," Wally said as he and Robin followed him. For the three of them this was a major blow. They had tried to form a team and were promised real missions. But to find out this was just a hero testing them. Their mentors still didn't believe in them.

"We know who you are and what you want" Robin yelling in rage

"So let's end this" Kaldur saying

"Consider it ended" Twister said flying up gathering a storm around him

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage." Kaldur shouted pointing at him.

Suddenly lighting began to crackle in Twisters storm cloud.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"You think I'm Tornado, how ironic" Twister said in humour as bolt of lightning into the ground in front of them knocking us backwards.

Twister was about to finish them but when the dust cleared they were now where to be found.

"Fine, then," Twister said. "I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed,"

"If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," Twister threated and without another word he flew off.

"What happened?" Wally groaned out as he slowly got up.

"I placed the bioship between us," Miss Martian explained as the other recovered.

"Unh! Unh!" Superboy grunted as he hit the ground. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado," He shouted as he stormed towards the teenage Martian.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur said defending her.

"I-it was a rookie mistake," Robin said. "We shouldn't have listened,"

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally said. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy growled.

"Pathetic,"

The group turned around to see Michael coming out from the rubble coming towards them

"What was that!" Superboy shouted glaring at Michael. He didn't back down facing the **Berserker Queen **and he wasn't backing down now.

"I said all of you are fucking pathetic, "Michael said. "Blame her for your actions"

"We're not blaming her," Wally defended.

"And yet you call her out as the only inexperienced one here' Michael said.

"We have plenty experience," Robin defended.

"Really, than explain to me why we only allowed convert missions instead of being on the Justice League." Michael asked

Robin didn't have a comeback for that.

"And you," Michael said looking at Superboy. "You have no right to talk, depict you strength you have the mentally of an infant. You are literally a giant fucking baby who only ever fought once in your entire life."

"How would you know that?!" Superboy questioned.

"I read Batman files on you," Michael Explain "Don't act like you're better than her just because she fucked up."

"Like we're going to listen to you," Wally snorted.

"Wally," Kaldur warned.

"I was the only one who was actually damaging Twister while you were running around sucking each other dicks," Michael retorted. "You claim her as inexperienced but to me you're all inexperienced,"

"I've been active for four years!" Robin countered.

"And I've been 'active' for more than ten years, "Michael said "And as I recall you were the first to go down,"

Michael looked around at all of them with hate. "You two fuckturd just ran at him without a plan," He said pointing at Wally and Robin. "You were too eager to please your allies with paddy cake bullshit," He looked at Miss Martian who looked down in shame. "You let your frustration getting tested throw you off your ass," He said to Kaldur. "You just a giant fucking baby throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his favourite toy," He said angrily to Superboy

"As far as I see none of you are even worthy to be heroes in training, so how about instead of finding which one of you fucks ups is the biggest fuck up we can look for a solution and trust each other because there is a crazy Android waving his dick out to get some heroes attention." Michael yelled finishing his rant.

Michael was breathing heavily as no one could think of a single comeback.

"Your right," Kaldur said. "We were reckless,"

"He's not right," Wally tried to defend.

"Really?" Kaldur countered. "Where's Twister," Wally closed his mouth.

"Damnit," Robin said.

"Then prove me wrong," Michael said

"What do you mean," Miss Martian asked.

"I say we get back on our feet and work together to tear this walking whistle blower a new asshole," Michael said with determination.

"But he beat us already," Kid said

"No he's right," Kaldur said. "We were reckless and we weren't really working as a team. We had no plan, no strategy,"

"So this time we make a plan," Robin said.

"And we take him down," Superboy said.

"And I think I may have an idea," Miss Martian said. "But you're going to have to trust me."

"We do," Kaldur said. And slowly the others nodded in agreement.

"Good cause after looking at that bot for a while I have the perfect plan," Michael said showing everyone why he was the Commander of XCOM

**Later**

All around Happy Harbor people were running in panic. With the plethora of tornados were moving around the small quiet town.

"Certainly this will get the required attention," Mr. Twister Said, being the source of the chaos.

"You got ours, Full and undivided!" Twister turned around to receive a spear kick from Kid flash causing him to stumble.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Twister shouted in anger. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!"

"Get turbed!" Robin said as he threw a handful of shuriken which hit the **Proximity mine **causing a vital mix and shredding some of his armour.

"I tire of your presence," Twister said sending a tornado towards Robin but he was pulled out of the way by Aqualad with a water whip.

"Too Fucking Bad Bitch!" Twister looked up to see Michael shotting his pistol at him causing his system to failure or error than received a heavy punch from Superboy

Twister didn't have enough time to set up a tornado so he could only dodge the oncoming Kryptonian. Twister got ready to fight the boy of steel but Superboy jumped back and landed next to the others.

"Haven't we been down this road before," Twister said as he created a tornado with difficulty and sent it at the team. Wally stepped up and spun in reverse and created a tornado that dissipated the tornado Twister sent.

"Trust me," Wally said as he stopped spinning. "It won't be the same,"

"Because this time they have back up,"

Twister looked up to see Red Tornado coming down to stand in front of the boys.

"Finally!" Twister shouted with vicious glee. "I was wondering what it would take to get your attention,"

"You have it," Tornado said as and then he went on the attack. He created a tornado and sent it at Twister who quickly countered with his own. The two charged at each as they made small tornados in their hands and collided them at each other causing a blow back.

Red Tornado sent creates a tornado under Twister sending him flying up in the air but Twister recovered by creating a small tornado around him to balance himself. Then he upped the speed of the tornado around him and dived down to crush Tornado. Tornado flew back as Twister hit the earth. Rocks began to fly everywhere but Tornado managed to gather most of them up and sent them all at Twister. The ones he didn't get thankfully only destroyed a couple of boats.

Twister seeing the rocks began shooting electricity destroying them all and began shooting at Red Tornado who unfortunately took a hit and fell back in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it showed Tornado missing a leg and damaged.

"Did you really think we were evenly matched," Twister mocked. "I was designed to be stronger then you," He continued as he held his hand out and wires began to come from his fingers and connect to the back of Red Tornado's head. "The reprogramming will be quick,"

"No, it won't," Red Tornado said as his head morphed into Miss Martian who smirked at him.

"NO!" Twister shouted in shock and outrage.

"Fuck yes," Michael said before cutting the blue cord connecting to this right arm and then Wally grabbing Twister Left and began spinning before letting go, throwing him at Superboy. He tried to stop him the cord connecting the wind to this arm of cut and could not blow any air. Superboy catches him as he began to punch him through the stomach shredding more armour.

"Batter up," Kaldur said as he picked up the rotor from one of the destroyed boats. Superboy smirked as he spun and tossed Twister towards Kaldur. The rotor made full contact and the blades hooked one of arms keeping it as the rest of the body went sailing. Robin jumped over Kaldur and sent shuriken towards Twister causing an explosion. When the smoke dissipated it showed Twister armour's all damage missing the left arm while his right look broken and leaking oil. He tried activated his lightning only to have sparks.

"Dam you" Mister Twisted yelled in fury

Only to be he blasted a large purple fist of energy in Twister causing an explosion.

When the dust cleared it showed Michael over the remains of Twister looking no the wiser after standing face first in front of an explosion. Slowly Twister chest began to open and somebody came out. He was a thin Caucasian man with longish brown hair and thick sideburns. He was wearing some kind of bio-suit.

"Foul I call foul," He said completely destroying the illusion he had created while inside the suit.

Megan was the first to react. She lifted a giant rock and smashed the man before anyone could react.

"MEGAN!" Kaldur shouted.

"We don't execute the villains!" Robin reprimanded.

"I thought you trusted me," Megan said with a smile. She lifted the rock to show the remains of…another robot.

"Oh," Wally said.

"Interesting" Michael said before looking at the remains

**Later**

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur as they looked at the remains of Mister Twister and the mysterious man.

"Agreed," Red Tornado said.

"Actually I think it was something," Miss Martian said.

"Explain," Red Tornado said.

"Well, when he came at me he said he was trying to reprogram you," Miss Martian explained. "I think he had an alternative goal,"

"But the question is what?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Regardless I believe this worked out well in the long run for you," Miss Martian said

"Looking at the design the creator wanting to get your attention proving that he can make android superior to you and with that hacking systems looks like it was trying to get key information only a league would have." Michael said looking at the design and motivation of Mister Twister

"A good deduction," Red Tornado said. "One that will be explored another time"

"What why?" Wally asked.

"This is a problem for me you shouldn't solve it for me," Tornado said.

"But if you're in danger-" Kaldur began.

"Consider this matter closed," He interrupted before walking off.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally mumbled.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin said

"Dude! Harsh," Wally said.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado called out. "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Sorry." Robin winced. "I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur said.

"As you should be for whoever created Mister Twister also created Red Tornado here," Michael said helping them understand this is personal to Tornado

Speedy was so wrong." Wally said with a smile. "This team thing might just work out,"

"Who the fuck speedy?" Michael asked as he walked off. Superboy began to follow them but before he did he turned to look at Miss Martian.

"You coming," He asked. Miss Martian looked at him and smiled and began walking with him. "Sorry," he whispered with a small blush without looking at her. Miss Martian smiled even bigger.


	3. Operation Drop-Zone

Xcom Justice Chapter 3

"Recognizing B02, Aqualad."

Out of the zeta tube emerges Aqualad. He is dressed in his regular hero gear. Aqualad looks to see Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Michael already waiting for him. "Recognized B03, Kid Flash." Kid Flash comes out behind Aqualad.

"I am so ready for this mission," smirks Kid. The young speedster falls silent upon seeing Batman not amused with his tardiness. Quickly, Kid joins the others ready to hear the mission as he can barely contain his excitement.

"Isla Santa Prisca," Batman said as he pulled up the hologram screen to show a picture of an island. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid," He explained before changing the screen to a red substance. "A strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name "Venom,"

Multiple holographic screens appear behind Batman. Michael stares at the images of Santa Prisca, taking in the layouts and the locations from different views.

"Infrared heat signatures indicate the factory is still operating but all shipping has stopped," Batman explains showing more images.

"That's where this team comes in," Batman said, turning to the tram "This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report," Batman explained. "If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." He said before pulling out a map of Santa Prisca "The plan requires two drop zones here and here." Batman finished.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other briefly before turning back to the team.

"Work that out between you,"

Robin nodded but the smirk on his face was evident while Michael looks annoyed

"This is going to be difficult," Michael thinks

Red Tornado steps forward placing three cases on the ground. "In each case is stealth gear. It is not required to wear, but stealth is a major part of your mission. Being able to blend into the environment is key to a covert operation." Red explaining the packages

"Cool," Kid Flash grins.

"Blend into the environment, I think I have the perfect gear," Michael thinks with excitement.

**Top secret **

**Operation Drop-Zone**

The Bio-ship flies over to the first drop-zone.

"Drop zone "A" in 30," Miss Martian said as they approached the small island. Aqualad stood up and walked towards the pole in the middle of the bio-ship and grabbed on. He pressed on his belt buckle and his red clothing instantly turned black.

"Ready," Aqualad said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian said and the bio-ship turned invisible. She opened a hatch and Aqualad dived into the ocean. He swims through the water at inhuman speeds. Swimming by a dozen mines, he comes upon a large net. He uses his water bearers to create a sword to slice through the net. In no time at all he shoots out of the water landing on the beach. Running over to the heat and motion sensors, he attaches a device to them. It turns from red to green signaling that it is on "Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad confirmed. "Data is now on a continuous loop, move in,"

Overhead the Bioship flew to their destination.

Michael emerges from the back. Robin glances backwards. The Boy Wonder raises an eyebrow at Michael's choice in uniform and armour. The Commander is wearing dark armour vest with multiply utility belt under a large thick dark leather jacket with a hood that covers the head and a specialized night vision mask to conceal him.

Michael is carrying a customisable **Vektor Rifle** with a **Tactical Suppressor, **a **S.C.O.P.E., **and an **Expanded Magazine **and on this back was an **Assault Rifle** with a **Suppressor**, a **S.C.O.P.E., **an **Auto-Loader **and a **Underbarrel Grenade Launchers **and this **Avatar Psi Amp. **Since all his mission were not-lethal he only packet some **Sleep Grenades,** and **Stun Grenades.** Michael was currently wearing his Reaper uniform for this stealth mission. With a few other gear that could be useful later.

(Think Elena 'Outrider' Dragunova from War of the Chosen)

"Is that your uniform?" Robin ask about the outfit

"No this is what I ware whenever stealth is involved, and for now call be Outrider when were out on the field" Michael answers, choosing the name of the Reaper that help saved him.

"'Outrider' I like it" Robin said liking the name

"Wait what do you mean 'for now'" Kid Flash ask about the 'for now"

"I just trying his now see if his works for me" Michael said still unsure what to call himself while sitting down on one of the chairs

Michael has to admit that it feels good to be going out on a mission. He never knew how much he missed it until this moment. Of course the missions he used to run on were military missions that usually involved invasion or capture. Although he mostly just lead the mission from the Avenger before deciding to go out and do it himself which help increase moral for XCOM. Still, it feels good to be geared up and back in action.

The Stealth Tech gear that Batman supplied is great. The armour and clothes are top-notch, but he prefers to wear his own clothes. It feels much more comfortable. Good thing the Reapers help show Michael how to be stealthy and his own **Gene mods** should come in handy.

Although he running low on supply and money. Good thing he got that covered

**Flashback**

"How much does the mission pay?" Michael said asking Batman has the other prepare for the mission.

Batman frowns, "there is no payment." Michael frowns at his response. "Heroes help others to do the right thing, not for money."

"But we are not helping defenceless civilians. This is a mission to infiltrate a Drug Lord's Factory and gather classified information for the League to use in future operations." Michael said on how heroes can't legally do any of this

The Dark Knight can't argue with that logic. "Be that as it may, there is no payment," Batman states.

Michael continues to speak. "I agreed to join this team to help, but if I am spending so much time here and not getting paid for missions then I'm out of here."

"The cave is stocked with food…"

"My home is in Australia not the cave and I don't need the League's charity. Pay me for my services or I will leave after this mission."

Batman gains a hard look. "We will talk after the mission."

**End flashback**

Honestly if he can't make any money going this he needs to find another way to get more resources. Otherwise the Avengers stuck here for who knows how long and who know what will happen if anyone stubbles upon it.

Michael looks at Robin and Kid Flash. Those two are lucky to have mentors helping them out, even if it's going on life and death situation, they willingly go which is nothing compared to how I became the leader of XCOM. I was even the first chose. Looking at them than turning to look at Superboy and Miss Martians, Superboy is a ward of the Justice League being the clone of Superman and Miss Martian is the niece of Martian Manhunter. All of them have others to help them so that money is not an issue.

Michael on the other hands can't rely on this people. He needs to find a way home and he doesn't trust the Justice League. Any way he only needs to receive payment for these missions, nothing more. It no different to anyone else working on a job, pretty much everyone here is volunteering. Beside the League have so much money that paying him won't even cause a dent. While he likes playing hero he can do that in Australia.

"Drop zone 'B'" Miss Martian confirmed and everybody strapped into a hook except Superboy.

Kid Flash pressed on the logo on his chest and much like Aqualad's his entire outfit turned black. He admired it for a moment before turning to Miss Martian.

"How cool is this?" He said smugly as he looked at her.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian complimented simply. Then her clothing began to morph into a skintight black bodysuit and her blue cape added a hood to it. She kept the red X on. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Wally to as if to ask what he thought of it. Outrider just looked at her but due to the mask no one can see the face he is making.

"Uh, that works, too," Wally said dumbly. He then turned his attention to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech,"

"No capes, no tights," Superboy said crossing his arms. "No offense,"

"It totally works for you," Superboy turned to see Miss Martian staring at him dreamily. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," She said hastily.

Superboy looked at her weirdly before turning away. Blushing, she tosses up her hood and turns invisible.

Grappling hooks come down from the ceiling. Robin and Kid Flash secure the lines to their waists. Holes open up on the floor beneath the team. Robin and Kid lightly land on the ground. Megan hovers down to the ground in a graceful manner. All three quickly move out the way. Superboy smashes down upon the ground.

"Knew I didn't need a hook," Superboy said with a smirk

"And yet causing a seismic event might go against the point of being covert," Robin shakes his head at the clone. Superboy only shrugs not caring in the least.

"Aqualad, drop "B" is go," Miss Martian said communicating to their missing ally.

"Head for the factory," Aqualad said through the radio. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP,"

"Where is the rookie?" asks Kid looking up. "Did he get lost jumping down?"

Robin smirks lifting a finger to point behind Kid. Kid Flash turns around only to jump in surprise. Outrider stands behind him looking through the rife to scope the area. "When…?" splutters Kid.

"Be more mindful of your surroundings," laughs Robin. "Let's get moving!" Robin takes off without bothering to wait for the others. Outrider looks around before shrugging, following the Boy Wonder. The rest of the team soon starts to move.

The dense forest doesn't have any trail through it making it a tedious time for the team to navigate. Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian are having the hardest time moving through the forest while trying to be discreet. Superboy has to resist the urge to not smash every branch and fallen tree in his path. Miss Martian is not used to the environment coming from a planet that doesn't have much vegetation on it. Kid Flash is always eager to rush ahead but is forced to travel at the same speed as the rest of the group. Outrider and Robin on the other hand are having no trouble at all. The two are moving through the terrain with trained experience. Robin using the trees while Outrider was using full cover to keep himself conceal and constantly moving from cover to cover.

Robin lifts up his arm. "We are almost at the rendezvous point."

Superboy picks up a crunching sound with his super hearing. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? wait is this a super hearing thing?" Kid asks.

"You do have great ears" Miss Martian said adoringly

"Kid, Superboy use infrared vision to scout ahead." Said Aqualad

Kid puts on his goggles. The infrared picks up five heat signatures. "I got five signatures about a quarter-mile away."

"I see six others. The two groups are about to meet," relays Superboy.

Outrider can see them all with his scope, both sides wearing different uniforms and carrying guns. Someone else is attacking Bane drug factory, stopping the shipment and cooking something up. Could be Venom or something more, either way, best leave them to it.

"Circle around them! We can't risk being seen!"

Outrider glances to the right watching as Robin takes to the tree tops. Watching the Boy Wonder completely abandons the team, fucking great. "Hey Robin…where did he go?" frowns Kid trying to find his friend.

"He was here a second ago," blinks Miss Martian.

"Great, now we have to find him as well." Gunshots begin to fill the air. "Don't need super hearing for that," says Kid.

"Kid, circle around." Aqualad order though radio

"Yeah, yeah I will but I need to find Robin." Kid answers

In a burst of speed, Kid takes off running straight towards the two groups. Unfortunately, the ground is mudding making his super-speed turn against him. He slips on the mud falling forward before rolling across and straight in between the two groups that are shooting at each other. Kid looks up to see everyone looking at him. "So much for stealth," gulps the speedster.

**Bane**

Bane leads his men into a fight with those cobra bastards. He is going to make them pay for taking over his island. Venom is his property. And no one takes what belongs to him and gets away with it. Speaking in Spanish, he orders his mean to kill all the cobra fighters. "Take no prisoners!"

A crash from the east makes the gun fighting stop for a few seconds. All turn to see a boy come rolling into between them. The boy wears an all-black tight-fitting outfit with a symbol of a lightning bolt on the chest. Bane is reminded of Flash's protégé. What would a sidekick be doing on his island? Is the Justice League here?

"Kill him," orders Bane.

Kid moves at incredible speeds dodging the bullets. Several bird-a-rangs come out of the shadows knocking weapons out of Bane's men hands. Robin comes down from above taking out two men in a single spin kick. "What are you doing? Why didn't you vanish into the woods?"

A high speed punch knocks out a Cobra follower. "Oh is that what you wanted us to do!? We can't read your mind." Kid Flash said as Two Kobra followers are telekinetically tossed into a tree. Kid turns to look at Miss Martian. "Well, at least I can't."

"Hey, you told me I was only allowed to read the bad guy's mind," says Miss Martian.

Outrider stays in the shadows looking at everyone with his **Vektor Rifle **ready to use **Sting, **sad thing he can't use any of his **Plasma weapons**, even with Riot Rounds shooting an unarmoured criminal wrought look good to anyone. Plus he doubts any of the young heroes have even seen a mutilated body, so blowing up chucks of them might lead to the wrong impression. However looks like the team can handle themselves well. Going into gun fire in the open always lead to a change that you get shot but these guys are doing well despite that. Sadly this was only supposed to be a recon mission and Kid Flash broke concealment and revealed them to both groups. Good thing he learn how to be a **Phantom** so both side only see five members.

Outrider watch Bane blocks a punch before nailing Superboy in the face. "You think you can take down Bane?" A second punch comes at Superboy, but this time the clone blocks it. Smirking, Superboy delivers a full-powered uppercut that knocks Bane out cold. Bane hits the ground like a sack of potatoes.

One of the Kobra followers tries to run away, but Aqualad lands in front of him. Aqualad places a hand on the cobra follower's chest. Lightning is channeled through his arm electrocuting the villain. A scream comes from the Kobra follower before he drops to the ground unconscious.

A few minutes later the bad guys were tied up.

"I recognize these uniforms," Robin said with narrowed eyes. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra,"

"Cult of what?" Outrider asked.

"This group that worships this guy like a god," Wally explained. "It seems weak but he's managed to amass an army of followers that will do anything for him,"

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said as he looked down at the unconscious foes.

"Agreed," Robin said. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out," Robin said with confidence." That's why normal supply lines have been cut off,"

"We get it," Kid Flash drawled. "Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved," As he crossed his arms. "Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time- - These cultists aren't on Venom," Wally began but got cut off by Robin.

"Kobra's hoarding the stuff," Robin explained. "We don't leave, not until I know why,"

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash mocked with a raised eyebrow.

"This team needs a leader," Robin countered.

"And it's you?" The speedster mocked. "Dude, you're a 13-year-old Kid, who ducked out on us without a word,"

"Ha, and you're a mature 15?" Robin retorted getting into the older boys face. "You blew our cover first chance you got,"

As the argument continued Superboy and Miss Martian looked at each other.

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked the young Kryptonian.

Superboy merely shook his head. "You?" He asked.

"After the mister Twister fiasco?" She said holding her arms in surrender.

"You did all right," Superboy complimented. Miss Martian blushed before looking up.

Michael looks at Robin and Kid arguing and slaps his mask. Arguing and fighting while deep in enemy territory is fucking stupid. You think Batman as lest train Robin to know when to nut up or shut up. Seriously if Central was here there would be hell to pay. Maybe he should have decline in joining this team of fuck ups.

"Do you think you are Batman?" Kid argues

"I am the closest thing we got." Robin still arguing

"Such clever Ninos," Bane said as he looked up at the teen heroes. "But you only know half the story,"

The others got quiet and looked at the masked villain.

"Let me show you the rest," He encouraged. "Get you into the factory via my secret entrance,"

"There is a secret entrance," Miss Martian confirmed as she read his mind. "But he's also hiding something," She said as she tried to look deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," He said with a smile. "Bane is not that easy,"

"Ohh," Miss Martian said in frustration. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en Espanol, this could take a while," She said.

"It's not complicated," He explained. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Outrider gains a slight frown as he watches as the team unties Bane.

An enemy of my enemy is still another enemy. There are so many other ways to infiltrate the factory that doesn't require following a well-known criminal.

Hell, he could just **Mind control** him and force him to tell, he might have high Will but nothing a bit of torture to help break the mind. But he knows the team wouldn't go that far. Giving people concussions is one thing but plain torture is something none of them can consider. No wonder their mentors never let them operate on their own.

Robin has a pensive expression. "If there really is a secret entrance it would allow us to get into the factory undetected."

"If he tries anything I'll take him down," states Superboy.

Aqualad glances at the team. He has to admit that trusting Bane, one of the most dangerous villains in the world is risky. Bane is a villain that managed to beat Batman at one point in the past. Still, a secret entrance into the factory is too good an opportunity to pass up. "It is the best plan at the moment." Robin slices the ropes freeing Bane. "Lead the way," orders Aqualad.

'This is a terrible idea,' Michael thinks as he doesn't like this one bit. Their more than one way to crack an abduction pod, Bane is not needed to find a way to enter into the factory. There are so many other options.

**Later**

Elsewhere on a cliff the Robin and Outrider were scoping out the factory as Kobra cultists were moving crates around.

"Look at all that product," Robin marvelled as the others looked over his shoulder. "A buy is going down," Robin confirmed. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then…"

"We need to identify that buyer," Kaldur said.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said standing straight up.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin mocked.

"Sarcasm dude," Kid Flash said. "A real leader would focus on getting answers," He said smugly.

They turned to see Bane moving a rock to reveal a tunnel. "Answers are this way," He said as he began walking in.

"So, now el luchador is our leader," Kid Flash said before getting smacked upside the head by Robin. Soon the others began following. Soon they reached door that Bane opened, "All clear,"

All of them enter into the factory. "Robin…" Aqualad turns to find the Boy Wonder is gone once again.

"Don't tell me he was captured already," Bane frowns

"No, he just does that," Aqualad said

Kid smirks putting on his goggles. "I'll go get the information we need before Boy Wonder returns." Aqualad never gets a chance to stop Kid as the speedster takes off at high speeds.

"Great chain of command," glares Bane. Outrider can't help but argue with the criminal. Batman should have assigned a leader to help keep certain fucktards in line.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy all share the same expression.

The remaining members of the team and Bane sneak through the factory. Ducking behind a pile of crates, they oversee Cobra moving shipment. "It looks like they are moving all the new shipment. None of the old shipment," says Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts?" suggest Miss Martian.

'Freshness?' repeats Outrider with a raised eyebrow. Miss Martian gains a light blush realizing how silly that sounded.

"Helicopter," Superboy says hearing a helicopter outside the factory.

**Factory**

A cobra follower is sitting at the computer console making sure that there are no security breaches. A bat-a-rang pierces the console. The cobra follower has no time to react when gas sprays out. The knock out gas makes the cobra follower passes out. Robin pushes the knocked out cobra follower to the floor. Taking a seat, he begins to type rapidly.

"Find anything?" Kid Flash said appearing behind Robin and taking out a ration bar

"I am decoding the system now," Robin continues to type. Kid leans forward pointing his ration bar at the screen.

"That is the original Venom formula." A new blue strand appears next to the purple Venom. "And that is…the Blockbuster formula. Cobra found a way to combine Venom and Blockbuster together. Together the new drug is three times more potent and permanent." Kid Flash stares at the screen with wide eyes. "How did Cobra get its hands on Blockbuster?" he questions

Robin's eyes narrow. "The Buyer must also be the supplier." He reaches up to his ear to activate the communication link. "Robin to Red Tornado, We have…static." Kid frowns knowing that the situation took a turn for the worse.

**Santa Prisca**

A military-grade helicopter lands on the ground. Cobra stands patiently with his men surrounding the perimeter. Out of the helicopter emerges one of the best assassins in the world. "Lord Cobra," greets the assassin. His hockey mask hides his facial features.

"Sportsmaster," greets Cobra. A simple gesture has a lackey run-up towards the two. The lackey brings out a suitcase opening it. Inside the suitcase is a single vial. "The new formula is ready." Sportsmaster glances behind Cobra to see the large hulking beast, Mammoth. Mammoth is the first test product of the new formula. A literal mountain of muscle, all brawn, very little balls.

"Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League" Sportsmaster smirks holding the new formula

In the air watching the exchange is Miss Martian. "Aqualad, I am sending a mental image of the Buyer to you now."

Aqualad, Superboy, Outrider, and Bane are standing on a balcony inside the factory. Miss Martian sends Aqualad the mental image of Sportsmaster and Cobra.

Sportsmaster," Aqualad said. "He is the buyer?" He said in shock before reaching for his comm. "Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read?" He said only to get static. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed,"

"We need a plan now," Aqualad tells Superboy.

"I have a suggestion," Bane said with a smirk. Then the villain leaps over the railing. Bane slams down on the ground between two cobra followers. Screaming the villain takes out the followers quick and in the process blows the cover of the entire team. The window behind the team bursts as Mammoth attacks the team. Aqualad lands on the ground. He grabs his water bearers using one to create a small water shield to protect from incoming bullets.

Mammoth roars before charging at Superboy. Superboy charges forward and the two lock arms. The two are evenly matched in strength. Mammoth picks Superboy up and slams him back first into the ground creating a small crater. With a yell, Superboy rolls back onto his feet and leaps at Mammoth delivering a right hook.

"I'll take those!" Kid Flash moves at high speeds stealing the guns from the Cobra followers. Aqualad takes advantage by shooting small water balls at high speeds at the disarmed Cobra followers.

Sportsmaster watches the fight. His eyes narrowed as he sees several Cobra followers being knocked aside by an invisible force. The air above the battle shimmers. Taking a closer look, he spots a distortion in the air. He draws a metal rod that opens up into a javelin. Sportsmaster tosses it with deadly accuracy at the distortion. Miss Martian goes to move out of the way but as it passes by her it explodes blasting her into several crates.

Cobra turns his head to see a familiar sidekick. "Batman must be getting desperate to send his whelp."

"What is the matter Cobra? You seem disconcerted," smirks Robin.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," Cobra frowns.

Aqualad yells over at Miss Martian. "Link us up!"

_"Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian asks telepathy

_"Yeah,"_ grunts Superboy blocking a punch.

"You know it beautiful." Kids Flirts

_"Robin?"_ Aqualad asks

_"I am busy!"_ Robin responded

Miss Martian tries to find Outrider. _"Where is Outrider?"_

_"Everyone we need to retreat. Fall back to the cave!"_ orders Aqualad.

Robin dodges a kick from Shimmer. _"I got this…"_

_"Robin now!" _Aqualad orders

Frowning, Robin tosses a pellet onto the ground. Shimmer coughs as smoke blinds her. Once the smoke is gone, Robin is nowhere in sight. Cobra stares off into the distance.

Superboy tosses Mammoth away before running into the cave. Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash are right behind Superboy. Robin enters the cave last. The five start to run down the tunnel avoiding fire from Cobra followers. "Superboy take out the pillars!" Aqualad orders as Superboy begins to punch out the pillars. The cave begins to collapse preventing the team from being followed.

Miss Martian looks around frantically. "Michael is not here! I can't sense his mind at all!"

Robin punches the wall in anger. "How could my first mission as leader go wrong?"

"It is true that you have the most experience, but that can also be a weakness," Aqualad explains as he walks towards his friend. "With Batman, your roles are defined and don't need to speak. This team is new, inexperienced. The leader needs to be vocal and clearly give orders."

"So what I have to play babysitter?!" Robin said soon loses his anger. "Who I am kidding? Kaldur you should be leader. You're the only one that can."

"Please I can run circles…" Kid tries to justify

"Wally come on. You know it is true." Robin cuts him off

Superboy nods, "I could have told you that."

"Hello Megan! It is so obvious." Miss Martian said

All turn to look at Kid. "Fine," Kid smirks.

Aqualad places a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Then I will bear the burden for now. Until you are ready. You are destined to lead this team, maybe not now but soon." Robin smirks. "The first order of business is to get back into that factory and find Michael. If he was captured we need to free him."

Kid scowls, "the rookie probably tried to run off on his own."

"After we find Michael we need to stop Sportsmaster from leaving the island with the shipment," finishes Aqualad.

"I was thinking the same thing," chuckles Robin.

The team begins to head out of the cave. Moonlight shines up ahead signalling the exit. As the team rushes ahead, a familiar voice stops them. Outside the cave waits for the person that was supposed to be on their side. "Stop right there," laughs Bane. "Or I will blow up the cave and bury you alive."

"You?" Aqualad's eyes widen in surprise. "Why?" Mentally, Aqualad orders Kid to take a few steps back to get a running start. Kid discreetly starts to step backwards.

Bane smirks holding the detonator in his right hand. The team notices explosive all over the exit. One false step and Bane will ignite the explosives burying them alive. "It is simple. The reason I helped you was to get Santa Prisca back. I hoped that my two enemies would take each other out and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine again. However, killing you sidekicks will make the Justice League take action. Either way, I get back my island." Smirking, Bane is about to press the button. "Good bye children…"

In a blur, the detonator is snatched out of Bane's hand. "Huh?" Bane looks down at his hand.

"Looking for this trigger thingy?" smirks Kid.

"I'll kill you!" Bane charges at Kid only to be lifted into the air. The villain's eyes widen. Superboy steps forward crouching down.

"Drop him."

Bane falls down straight into Superboy's punch. "Now, I have a plan," says Aqualad. The team gathers together.

**Back in the Factory while Robin Kid Flash and Miss Martian scout**

While the team was scouting Outrider saw his has an opportunity to gather more information on what really going on.

Doing under the rails and dropping down silently before crouching. Then started walking from cover to cover without getting caught, all this thanks to the help of both his **Reaper** training and this **Gene mod Bioelectric Skin. **

During the first years of XCOM, fighting the invasion was when the discovery of **Meld **which is a mysterious alien substance is a suspension made up of billions of cybernetic Nano machines. Now some of his soldiers first start getting **Gene Mods **or** Genetic Modifications** and it was amazing graining superhuman abilities who wouldn't want them. So Michael's **Gene Mods **are **Bioelectric Skin **which reveals hidden enemies (either in the fog of war or cloaked), within a short distance, in a vague bioelectric outline. This helps has he walks he always feels where the others the facing so he knows when to move or hide. His bones have **Adaptive Bone Marrow** which gives more anti-body cells to the human body giving Michael body a Healing factor, immunities to some diseases and makes bones to strong that Viper's don't just crush you with their powerful muscles. His body has **Muscle Fiber Density **breaks the limit to the human body giving him super strength, although he learns to control his strength thanks to how Advent changes the world around him. His **Secondary Heart **can cause a soldier to be critically wounded instead of dead, giving the soldier much more energy as the second heart pumps more blood into the body. **Depth Perception **fixes his eye which gives him much better aim on any gun and his brain has **Neural Damping **to increase his mind defences making him more or less immune to panic and if he was successfully **Mind-Controlled,** the control is cancelled and the he is rendered unconscious which would put him in a vulnerable position however he found a way around it.

Moving on has he avoids the cultist as they run around, feeling the electricity from their bodies made moving easy. So he found a computer, walking up to it past the knock-out cultist and looking at the data. Looks like Robin already hack it so it should be easy to copy the information.

Taking out a USB and putting it in the port he saw all the information be collected in the device. Calling the Avenger on his radio

"Lock Out I'm sent you some data on a local drug lord, see if you can find anything of interest," Michael said ordering LockOut to check for anything. Good thing this only people with **Psi technology** can hear this.

"mmmmmm…this is interesting Commander" LockOut said through Michael Radio. "The drug known as Venom can" "I'm aware of what the drug does and I will pick up some for you to look at" the Commander interrupts already getting an idea about the drug. Taking the USB out and looking for the both the Venom and other drugs that are used here

"What I want to know what drug was used to create big and dickless over and where was this drug going too" Outrider said has he knock-out some of the cultist

"Looks like the drug are a mix of both Venom and a drug called Blockbuster to create the one called Mammoth and looks like it was been deliver by Sportmaster to and unknown benefactor." LookOut explain looking over the files

"Who supplied the Blockbuster and whos the benefactor Sportmaster is delivering to?" Outrider said grabbing a cultist from behind and to choke her.

"The Blockbuster was created by Cadmus and the only thing I can find on the benefactor something about 'the Light'" LookOut said reading through all the files to find who the benefactor is. Michael thinks on this as he shots at more cultists without anyone seeing.

"Commander I been listening though the radio I'm confused to a situation with your team" LookOut said asking something about the team of young heroes.

"What are you confused about?" Outrider asks while hiding from more cultists. "Why do you not want to be the Leader of this team?" LookOut asking a good question on why the only one with any leading experience doesn't want to lead, "Because out of everyone here I the most unknown to everyone, I have no relations to any of the leaguers and I know for a fact that no one on this team will follow any plan I came up with." Michael said explaining his reason. "But what about Mister Twister?" LookOut ask about the team follow his plan, "They all follow Miss Martian's idea, all I did was point at Mister Twister's flaws and the team's strength" Michael clarified

There is a difference between following a plan you made and just adding suggestions to someone else plan. Michael would ponder this on another time now is a time to deal with the Mammoth. Looking at him now standing with Sportmaster and who I can assume is the head of cultist Kobra. Getting an idea, Outrider reach of his **Avatar amp **and starts to cast **Mind control** on the dickless beast, focusing the power in his hand, than sending it to this head.

Mammoth was easier to control than Outrider thought than again looks like the drug only increase this strength and speed but not this intelligent. Perfect bullets sponge.

Mammoth sudden felt invade, like someone has complete control of this action. Looking at Sportsmaster and Kobra he suddenly felt anger. Walking right to his so called Master before punching Sportmaster to the side, and grabbing Kobra by the neck.

"Mammoth what are you doing, put me down immediately" Kobra commanded in anger as everyone watch Mammoth just roar at Kobra smashing him into the ground over and over again. As everyone watch in shock a Kobra champion brutalise the head of Kobra.

"Baran stop, what the hell are you doing" Shimmer runs up trying to stop her twin brother

(I honestly forgot Mammoth had twin sister in his first appearance, also apparently his name is Baran Flinders, but it's not confirm in Canon)

This could everyone to wake up and try and save their god. Everyone jumping or shooting at him, trying to stop his rampage, but nothing can stop him. He was the champion of Kobra and his enchased strength and speed makes him unstoppable.

Outrider is amazed at how pathetic the Kobra cult is. You never give someone powers without the means to kill it if it turns on you, honestly watching these sad bastards trying to shot or punch a guy with bullet proof skin is just sad. Even XCOM normal weapons could still put some hole in him.

Anyway look like Mammoth cleaning up the place better help him finish the job.

**Later**

Miss Martian flies above the factory in camouflage mode. _'Aqualad, I am not seeing any activity at all. It is so quiet.'_ She said though their link

_'Get a closer look. We are almost there,'_ Aqualad orders

Diving down, she goes around the back. Miss Martian's eyes widen. The sight that greets her is one that she never expected. Cobra followers are lying all over the ground unconscious and some injured. She flies into the factory to find the rest of the Cobra followers in the same condition. Heading back out, she flies over to the Helicopter. Unconscious with multiple bruises are Kobra and Sportsmaster. Both villains are tied up tightly in rope.

"What the heck happened here?" Kid Flash asks

speedings into the area with a stunned expression. He looks at Miss Martian with new respect. "It wasn't me," Miss Martian says

Robin swings down from the roof. He lands lightly on his feet. Boy Wonder looks around with the same look of disbelief. "Who did this?"

Superboy uses his x-ray vision. "Over there." His eyes lock onto the one responsible. The team watches as someone walks out of the woods towards them.

"Michael," gasps Miss Martian.

Michael walks towards the team dragging an unconscious Mammoth behind him. Robin and Kid Flash can't believe it. Superboy hides his surprise well and Aqualad is in the same state of disbelief. Outrider stops in front of the team.

"Hey guys you missed a hell of a party" Outrider said while before dropping an unconscious Mammoth behind him.

"How? No way had the rookie done all this!" Kid exclaims in disbelief. "It isn't possible…I mean…"

"ooooo I didn't do all this" Outrider explains

"What to do mean you didn't do all this" Robin asked wanting to know what happens. Everyone else listening on this.

"Well while you were all talking and what not I was insuring no one knows where we were but then the alarms happen than you all left as I went to look for you." Outrider explaining

"But then I saw Mister big and dickless over here I thought of an idea. So scan his head he had thoughts on why should he follow his master orders when he defeated someone his so called god could beat. So I give him some inspiration on having everyone worship him instead of Kobra than he went rogue and started attacking everyone else with me helping out knock-out a few guys before knocking his ass out" Outrider finish explaining his story.

Everyone just stares at him, Spuerboy and Miss Martian believe his story, Kid Flash was fuming at not doing much while Robin narrows his eyes and looking around see if Outriders story match the surroundings, and Aqualad just nods believing his story.

"Red Tornado to team. I am on my way to the rendezvous point." Aqualad calls

"Dude! You called the League!" Kid said

Aqualad places a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "The mission is over. Calling the League was the logical decision."

**Mount Justice**

"You are all dismissed." Batman said after hearing everyone report

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash head towards the Zeta Tubes. Megan and Superboy head in the opposite direction to their rooms. Michael on the other hand stands in front of Batman not moving from his spot. Robin glances backwards at the two before disappearing through the Zeta Tube.

Batman stares at Michael. "The League has agreed to grant your request. You will be given a monthly stipend as long as you are on the team." Michaels knows that there is more to the agreement so remains silent. "Your powers…"

"I used to work for a few governments and do mission for them" Michael said knowing what Batman was on too. Batman looks like he wanted to say more but just nodded.

"I will have Canary take you to the bank to set up an account. Your money will be transferred to the account," Batman says. The Dark Knight takes his leave as Michael heads to the Zeta Tubes.


	4. Operation Schooling

I don't own Young Justice or XCOM both belong to their respective owners

"Mind Flay" Normal talk

"_Mind Flay" Telepathy talk_

XCOM chapter 4

Canary and Michael were walking to the bank in civilian clothes. Stopping outside the bank a Michael opens the door for Canary. Walking through the door with Michael following, Michael than hazels eyes scanning the area, locating enter points, full cover areas and hazards areas.

"There is no need to be so tense, it a formality, nothing more" Canary smiles seeing Michael narrowing his eyes everywhere.

"Force of habit," Michael said, glancing at the woman before letting Canary lead the way.

Canary just chuckles as she leads them to through the bank. She heard about the mission on Santa Prisca, about how Michael sneak this way though all of Kobra fanatics and taking them out one by one without anyone realising it and using his powers to make a genetically enhanced human with incredible super strength and speed turn on both Cobra and Sportsmaster before knocking him out too. All without a single injury, it is a scary thought of how a teenager managed to accomplish such a feat on his own. Both Michael's abilities and tactics have drawn the attention of the entire League.

"_Not just the League," _Canary thinks as she walks up to the bank teller. "Hello, I am here to help my nephew open an account under the name Michael Thrawn."

The bank teller smiles, "I shall get the paperwork ready."

Michael waits patiently as the bank went to get the paperwork, thinking about how to use the funds he will get for the future.

While waiting for the paperwork Canary returns back her original thoughts.

While Kobra may be fanatical that believes himself to be a god, but the man is extremely dangerous in his own right. A day after being captured and placed in Arkham Asylum there was a huge bounty placed on the person responsible for the capture of Cobra. While many saw it was Mammoth causing the damage they know that the Justice League were involved somehow, even if they can't prove it. Michael's identity is unknown to Kobra however that doesn't stop them from putting a bounty on his head for 5 million dollars.

Batman is working overtime to make sure that Michael's identity remains a secret. It helps to know that no one knows he was there ever if they did they will only know Michael codename Outrider. When Canary as about why he chose the name Michael just said it belongs to a friend that was really close to him.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Michael asks seeing that Canary looks lost in her thoughts.

"No, I have a lot on my mind is all," Canary said.

Michael just speaks in a calm manner. "Batman told you already about my profession." Canary nods. "Then you aware what I use to do and know the kind of people I used to work for," Michael said "If you're doing to lie as lest put some effort into it as I deal with politicians that are the best at lying.

A small smile forms on her face. "I'll work on it," Canary smirks; perhaps there is hope for him after all.

**Avenger**

Michael wiping the sweat off his forehead after mopping the floor, while around him is **Cyberdices** holding various clearing gear wiping the area of the **Bar/Memorial**. Michael was surprised how fast it was to set up an account. Canary helped him set up a bank account and the League transferred seven hundred dollars into the account. Well since he lives in Australia that about $1010.68, 1 United States Dollar equals 1.44 Australian Dollar. So he gets $1010.68 in his bank account each month with $650 extra after each mission he completes. Not as much as when he worked with the Council of Nations were 1§ equals to about $100,000 in US dollars, but it's a start.

Right now he spent some of that money on cleaning supplies and other central resources, Michael, LookOut and the bots are using this time to fully clean all the rooms. Michael sits down on the bar chair tied after two full days of non-stop cleaning.

LookOut floated over to Michael carrying some cleaning tools with her tentacles. "Commander, the Cyberdices and the SPARKs have finally finished cleaning the Avenger, all rooms are now cleaned and every item is sorted in the proper place" LookOut explain while putting her tentacles inside her shell and sending the cleaning tools back to supply closet.

"Thank God," Michael said in relive, finally finish with all the cleaning. "What the stasis on all our equipment" Michael asking about current inventory.

"Well, all weapons have been sorted and accounted for; the equipment in the labs has been fixed, the **Skyranger** will need more time before it is fully repaired but the **Behemoth** is locked and ready to go." LookOut listed all the important equipment.

Michael thinks for a moment. All the weapons have been sorted and all the equipment repairs will be important in the future. Sadly the engines of the **Skyranger** still need to repair and unfortunately, he won't be using the **Behemoth** any time soon, and he hopes he doesn't have to.

"Honestly I don't know why the great Commander has reduced a robot design for war to be the janitor," A sarcastic voice said causing the Commander to sigh before reaching for a drink.

Walking across the room was none other **Julian** in his Red and Black SPARK body. Julian was once an enemy of XCOM, he is an artificial intelligence program developed by **Dr Raymond Shen** to control the XCOM base during the events of the first invasion in order to make the base A.I. more human in nature. Was once taken by Advent until he betrayed them, and then sent a signal to the Avenger that Lily answered. I was going to lead the mission myself until Lily and Bradford told me otherwise. In the end, Lily and a few of XCOM best had to face an army of prototype MECs and **Julian** in an old but powerful **Sectopod** body.

After that, we were able to gain new and strong friends in the form of **SPARKs**. Right now only 3 SPARKs are on the currently on the Avenger, besides **Julian**, theirs **E3N** **Ethan** and **Penny Polendina**. Julian SPARK body is the most tanker of them all, able to take the most damage.

"If you wish for is Julian, I can unload your program to a more suitable body for you to accurately use." LookOut said completely oblivious to the understanding of being sarcastic

"I was being sarcastic you artificial meatball," Julian said in irritation on LookOut before turning to face Michael "honestly Commander why do you keep this literal meat-bag around?" he questions

"Because unlike someone I know, she's actually helpful around here and is loyal enough to be able to handle some responsible independently." Michael answered with a sigh

"I could be just as helpful if you just" Michael cut him off "No Julian, the last thing I need is you in the Avenger's system." Michael said going over this over and over.

"Beside Lily gave you your own SPARK body, which you used with enjoyment whenever I sent you on missions." Michael keeps saying to the stubborn AI

"But I could be so much more being connected to more fatality's, while I like my new and improve body I feel like I could do more if you" Julian trying to explain

"Julian if I hear another word coming from you I will mute your voice and force you to listen to Ban the "Invisible" singing track" Michael threaten with Julian looking horrific

"Noooo please dear Commander, anything but that, I do anything but please don't put on that lunatic's voice anywhere near my audio receptors" Julian begs not wanting to hear Ban **"Invisible"** Reynard 'singing'.

Ban was a Grenadier, who could survive to matter what you put him through. Always running into trouble and coming out with only a few scratches. He loyal to a fault and has a Gene Mod that increase is healing capability's every time he takes damage. His only issue is his singing talent or lack thereof and his drinking habit. Whether he is in combat or just drinking he is always singing a random song and it gets on everyone nerves. Hell, he created a whole track of songs that some people buy, not sure how but everyone in XCOM hates it when he sings. Even Central tried to shot him one time only for him to regenerate later and sang a different song. Not even Advent can stand him when one time a **Sectoid **tried **Mind control** him, only to freak out after taking control and shot itself in the head later. When asked about his he only said: "My mind is a wonderful place". No one ever **Soul Bond** with him since then.

"Why are you scared, Julian? I love listening to Ban Reynard sing; It's amazing how he sings with so much passion" LookOut said in delight of listening to Ban sing, she doesn't hear much music so she one of the few that like listening to Ban.

"Threats aside now we have some income we should put it to some good use," Michael said after have fun scaring Julian. Michael thinking of what to do with the income he has left over. He got the Avenger cleaned and resupply all the food and weapons now he not sure what to do, even donating some money and supply to the Australia Bushfire fundraiser, were all those people that lost their home and loved ones.

"We should look for some scientist to help us find a way home, with some scientist we can find a way to create another portal home and research any other things found in this dimension" LockOut said been the only scientist on board as she used to help out Dr Tygan and other scientists with their research, increasing research time and creating new discovery with them. "I could use some help in that Venom drug you acquired during your first team mission here" LockOut said giving good points

"While having scientist is good and all what we really need is engineers to help put this place back in order" Julian stating his own opinion after getting over the fear of Ban singing, even MEC units are afraid. "While the **Cyberdices **are good at repair some of the Avengers but they can only do so much without engineers to guild them, we can't work to our maximum potential, not to mention the need to create more gear and bullets in case we run out." Julian finishing explains the need for engineers.

Both of them are right, the need for both scientist and engineers are important as without them Michael isn't sure how long the Avenger can run. But their lies the problem.

"I agree with both of you we need both scientist and engineers. The problem is we can't recruit them the normal way has I'm not sure we can trust anybody in his world" Michael saying after hearing their points.

"But why not ask the Justice League for assistance, if they hear our plea maybe they can help us." LookOut said about calling for the league

"Those cape vigilantes will not help us after hearing our full story, all they care about it 'Truth' and 'Justice'. If they found out about us they will take all our weapons, armour and research for themselves, make a profit of it and use that profit to continue their 'hero life's' and leaves us with nothing. Then the so call 'villains' get the information somehow, leading them to us and making everything worse than it already is" Julian explaining his contempt for the heroes "Even if they did give us the people we need they would be loyal to the League not XCOM"

Michael agrees to this, knowing why he didn't just go to the league with this information he has. It will lead to complications and more trouble than its worth, not including what the government or the villains of this world might do.

"Why not just simply hire people from the internet, perhaps we can recruit them that way" LookOut suggested about their current situation. Michael thinks on this, it could work.

"It might be our only option but we need to be careful who we hire, we don't know if they are working for someone else." Michael said

Not to mention how hard it will be to find scientist and engineers has either go to Lexcorp, Wayne Enterprises or Star labs. And he absolutely sure all of these companies have something to do with the Super Heroes and Villains it the world. As Michael thinks on this a small hovering sound comes behind him.

Looking behind himself he sees a **GREMLIN** flying behind him. A **GREMLIN** is a highly specialized drone in XCOM, used by Specialists in place of a secondary weapon. The **GREMLIN** Drone allows Specialists to execute a variety of battlefield tasks from safer distances. This **GREMLIN** was different from the normal, unlike the normal shape **GREMLIN **this one look like a floating **Codex Brain **inside of a squire design. The **Codex Brain** with the wings of a **GREMLIN MARK 3** with other features on it. This **GREMLIN** was a gift from Lily Shen and some of my most talented **Specialists.** The **GREMLIN MARK 4** has the maximum hacking capability of **Hack** and **Haywire Protocol** with its own **Skulljack **on a whip at the back of the **Codex Brain** 'spine' that can hack nearly any form of the terminal and even sent enough electricity to knock someone out with **Combat Protocol **and does the highest damage with **Capacitor Discharge. **It's smart enough to heal any injury with **Restoration, Medical Protocol, **and** Revival Protocol **with the uses of **Bio Medikit. **It has cameras on the front of the 'eyes' that can detect body temperature, heart rate and sweat secretion to calculate a soldier's physical and emotional state. The tablet on the GREMLIN is connected to the Shadow Chamber and the internet, and it can control by remote on computer or phone. It has its own clocking field making it nearly invisible to the untrained eye and has the Codex ability to **Teleport. **It can even create a shield around the solider called **Distortion Field,** a defensive shield that makes the target harder to hit. Michael only scratches the surface of its potential, who knows what else it can do. He calls the **GREMLIN** **SP-5**

As Michael thinks for a moment when he heard a familiar noise, turning around he see SP-5 looking right at him. "Hey SP" He smiles at the little drone. SP-5 was badly damaged on the crash, took many alloys to help repair her, but it was worth it. SP-5 was a gift was Lily and a few members of XCOM, and since then she has proven time and time again how useful she was.

SP-5 hovers in front of him giving his head a bump. Chuckling at himself before patting the drone, he misses her.

"Why don't you try that Underworld Talent Inc., they literally give anyone wanting to be a villain some henchmen" LookOut suggest talking to Julian about the recruitment.

Wait what

"Seriously, a business that encourages crime by providing 'henchmen', what is wrong with these humans, at least Advent provided jobs, these people are just wasting their talent of petty crime," Julian said in repulsion on a legitimate business literally provide the support for criminal action.

Looking at SP-5 and she turns around lifting up her tablet to show me the website of Underworld Talent Inc. The website itself seems to be a job search website if the people that are offering the job were wanted criminals. Makes sense for someone to take advance of the fact that anyone who doesn't make enough money for themselves needs to turn to crime in order to provide, and with so many villains pulling heist left and right it leads to many people looking to become henchmen just for some income. It pretty smart business choice given the circumstances.

"This might work, but it's too limiting, I look though this and see if I can find someone," Michael said looking though the recruitment, wow a lot of these guys have impressive skills, PhD in Science/Maths, Explosive expert, wow.

"What? Commander this is outrageous! Why would you even think of hire these people, most of them don't even have real names, and it even shows their catch phases, really catch phases, these meat bags are expecting to do" "That enough Julian." Michael said in a calm voice stopping Julian from continuing. Julian immedicably stops talking, due to both his program to listen to the Commander and the fear he has of him.

"Now Julian I can understand your point of view, but what you fail to see is an opportunity. These people have a diverse range of skills, with the right opportunity to use their skills to not only make a living but to be apart of something greater." Michael said as he keeping looking though the offers. He feels of them, having to turn to crime in order to make a living, so Michael is going to provide them with what they really need. Like a great man once said 'treats your men like your precious sons and they will follow you to hell and back' but Michael believes a more appropriate one would be 'pay a man enough and he will walk barefoot into hell".

**Mount Justice**

"Recognize Michael Thrawn, B06." Michael walks in with a different look. He is wearing dark tight pants and a furry vest, wearing white and black armour padding on his chest, shoulders and legs. On this right arm is a **Plasma Ripjack **while on his left is his **Skulljack **with a tablet that connects to the **Shadow Chambers** systems and control over **SP-5 **who is hover right behind him but **Cloaked **making it nearly invisible. Holding in his arms is a white helmet with red squares for eyes. While on his back are a **Beam Grenade Launcher **and a **Kal-7 Bullpup **with a **SCOPE**, **Expanded Mag** and **Auto-Loader.**

(Think Mox as I always like his design)

"Michael"

Megan flies towards him with a smile. _'How are you?'_ she says telepathy before looking him over

"_Not bad really"_ Michael relies on telepathy _"how are you"_

She lands on the ground. '_I'm a bit bored. Superboy went out to help with an accident on the Metropolis Bridge. So I have been pretty much alone_.' Megan shifts nervously before looking at this new look. "What about you, new look and everything," Megan said comment at the new uniform.

Michael looks at Megan. "I'm trying out some new gear and new looks," Michael said has he turns to show Megan his new gear "What to do think?" Michael question

Megan smiles brightly. "I like it, and the helmet looks interesting, did you make the design?" Megan ask about if Michael made all these gadgets

"No it belongs to an old friend who gave his life to save me, so I wear this in honour of him," Michael said he remembers his fallen friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't" Megan apologies thinking she brought bad memories. "It fine, you didn't know," Michael said stopping her. Megan just smiles than the Zeta tube lights up.

"Recognize B02, Aqualad."

In a flash of light, Kaldur enters the cavern. "Kaldur!" Megan beams "What are you doing here?"

Kaldur smiles at Megan. "I was hoping to hang out with my friends." He walks over to Michael offering his hand. "It is good to see you." Michael stares at it for a second before shaking it. "Good to see you too"

"Recognized B03, Kid Flash."

"Hey Megalicious, did you miss me?" Kid enters the room dressed in his usual hero gear. In a burst of speed, he speeds over to Megan placing an elbow on her shoulder. "Want to spend some alone time together."

Megan gives a friendly smile. "It is nice to see you too." Michael admires the girl for enduring Wally's lame attempts at flirting. She is even nicer than Lilly Shen when Brian 'Fisher' tried to ask her out, he nearly got shot by the SPARK defending Lilly virtue.

"Recognized B01, Robin."

"Yo," waves Robin. "I am ready for a mission."

"Tell me about it." Kid Flash starts to munch on a chocolate bar. "I am getting bored with this entire nothing." Before looking at Michael "hey rookie, new look"

"Trying it out, you like it?" Michael ask

"I am sure we will get a mission soon," Megan reassures.

"Recognized B04, Superboy." The others turned to see Superboy walking into the cave.

"Hi, Superboy," Miss Martian greeted eagerly. "How was Metropolis?" The clone simply walked past them ignoring her question. He was heading to his room when another voice spoke up.

"Ready for training, everyone?" The teens turned to see a Black Canary in a blue jacket and black outfit along with Martian man hunter walking up to them.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann greeted ecstatically giving him a hug.

"M'gann," The older Martian greeted back affection in his voice. "I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting,"

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," She answered happily.

"That's all I can ask,"

With every word, Superboy felt a stab in his chest. Scowling, he turns to leave.

"Stick around," Black Canary said casually catching his attention. "Class is in session," He scowled but stayed.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher," She said as the arena began to glow.

"I'll throw a lot at you," She continued as she began to take off her jacket. "Everything I've learned from my own mentors -uh- and my own bruises," She said revealing a bandage on her left arm.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked in concern.

"The job," Black Canary said humour in her voice.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms," Black Canary began explaining. "You should always be acting, never reacting," She continued. "I'll need a sparring partner,"

"Right here," Kid Flash answered with a sly smile finishing his food. "Yeah! After this," He speeds in front of her catching her slightly by surprise. "I'll show you my moves," He said flirtatiously.

"Are you ready?" Kid turns back around gaining that flirtatious smile. She crouches into a fighting stance. Moving quickly, she throws a straight right punch. Kid easily blocks the punch, but she already predicted that he would and ducked down into a leg sweep that swept Kid's legs out from under him. The speedster hit the ground back first. The words FAIL appears next to him.

"Hurts so good," Wally groaned.

"Doesn't sound like it," Robin chuckled.

Michael just shakes his head at his, SP-5 silently recording everything still cloaked. How can a speedster lose, he can run so fast no one should see him, disappointing.

"Good block," Black Canary chuckled. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked as he walked out of the arena.

"Ooh, ooh," Robin called out raising his hand. "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Wally complained.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of" "Oh, please," Black canary began explaining but was interrupted. She along with the others turned to give their attention to Superboy.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms," Superboy said confidently. "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time,"

Canary smirks, "prove it." Superboy's eyes narrow. He steps forward crouching into a fighting stance. Canary gets into her own stance. A silent signal goes off. Superboy throws a punch only to find Canary grab his arm and toss him over her shoulders.

_'Bad move,'_ Michael thinks. Superboy is a powerhouse with incredible strength. However, he lack experience in fighting, besides overpowering someone he doesn't use any strategies but run in and punch. With his strength and invulnerable he should be training in grappling or takedown were no one can stop him, maybe give him some heavy weapons.

Laughter comes from Robin. Kaldur nudges his friend. Robin throws up his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Superboy charges angrily at Canary but is once again knocked to the ground. "Good, you are angry. Channel that anger," says Canary. Growling, Superboy leaps at Canary only to have his legs swept out from under him. For the third time, he is on his back with the words FAIL next to his body.

"Enough!" Superboy stands up in anger. "I am done."

"Training is mandatory," Black Canary said and there was a small edge in her voice. Superboy glared at her.

"_Still a giant fucking baby,"_ Michael thinks as Superboy looking like a child after losing in his favourite game.

"Batman to the cave," The others looked up to see Batman on the holo-screen. The others gathered to see what was going on.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," Batman explained. A small box appeared and a video began playing.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents," Batman explained das the video continued playing. "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant,"

"Whoa," Kid Flash understanding the implications of those words.

"One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Robin said out loud.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman continued.

"An android?" The Boy Wonder questioned. "Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Michaels looked up in question. He didn't know who that was. But he will research this later, however looking at the android something wrong about this. The way the android design shows that the creator wants' it to look like a human with the pointy ears and human-like face.

"Good guess, Robin," Batman complimented. Superboy once again felt another stab in his chest. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so,"

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo," Martian man hunter said hollowly.

"Ivo?" Kaldur asked in shock. "But Ivo's dead,"

"So we all thought," Black Canary spoke up "Or hoped,"

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized; we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation," Batman explained. "Every precaution is being taken," He said.

"We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains," He said. "You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks,"

"Yes!" Wally cheered. "Road trip,"

"So now we take out your trash," Superboy scowled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman retorted. The boy of steel had nothing to say to that.

Michaels finds this weird, why not the League guards this. After all, a robot capable of copying powers is very dangerous for a covert unit to escort, why would Batman do this? He must be aware that someone will come for this droid. He needs to prepare for the worse.

"Coordinates received," Kaldur said speaking up. "On our way,"

And the other began running to their next destination.

Superboy began walking but was stopped by Black Canary.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," She said with a smile.

Superboy ripped from her grasp and continued walking forward. He ignored the small warm feeling he got.

**Top secret **

**Operation "Schooling"**

**Highway**

Batman and several other League members are overseeing the loading of the android. Among them are Captain Atom, Superman, Hawkman, and Green Lantern. Michael stares curiously at the members of the Justice League. He must admit that these League members look strong and they have colourful uniforms, however, he sees some flaws he and there. They are powerful no question but looking at them shows they never endured much, meaning they never face anything that could actually hurt them emotionally, as far as he knows in the past only a few members of the league have actually died or were at least brutally injured to hurt others. But looking at them doesn't look like they haven't faced anyone who plays a much bigger game. Nearly all villains fight for simple things like money and power which are not hard to face in the long run, it's the smart ones that will lose sometimes and learn from it or worse plan for it and have another plan. Those villains are the most dangerous ones as they see that losing can have its own benefits.

Aqualad glances at Michael and Superboy. Superboy is staring straight in the direction of Superman while Michael is observing all the members of the Justice League. This is the second mission that the team was given. Teamwork is the key to success. Michael proved on the first mission that he is able to handle his own even when the numbers are stacked against him. While the rest of the team argued and fought, Michael single handily brought down both Kobra and Sportsmaster. Two of the most dangerous criminals in the world were taken out by a single person. Aqualad knows that the most qualified person to lead this team is not him or Robin, it is Michael.

According to Robin, Batman learned that Michael used to work for the government personally leading some type of Black ops team. These agents are experts in stealth and reconnaissance. Robin may have been trained by Batman, but Michael was raised in the world of shadows and leads other though the dark making him the ideal candidate to lead a covert team. Not to mention how he sees things, like when facing Mister Twister he saw weak points in this design and help make a plan by pointing out their strengths and where to best use them. The problem is that Michael lacks the motivation to take command of this team; while he talks to Megan he doesn't talk to others as much. Not to mention he doesn't talk about himself or the gadgets he uses. When asking he only says 'A dear friend made them'. Until the team learns a bit more about his personality no one can really trust him. Using this knowledge, Aqualad has placed Michael on his team along with Miss Martian. Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy make up the second team.

Batman gives the signal. The team splits into two groups following the trucks. One by one the members of the Justice League leave the scene. Superman is about to take off but is stopped by Batman.

"I told you that we needed to talk." Batman said

On the road, Team A is following the truck to Boston. Team A consists of Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Michael. Each member of the team is riding on a brand new motorcycle

"Do we get to keep these?" Michael asked as Aqualad rides next to Michael.

'These are for mission purposes only, so they will be available to us during missions. I doubt Batman will let us use them for other purposes.' Aqualad explained

"I will have to look into buying one." Michael said thinking about using the funds on a later date

A smirk appears on Aqualad's face. Perhaps his worries were unjustified. Then Michael's tablet is flashing showing a picture of flying robot monkeys coming behind. **SP-5 **is flying behind to check if we are being followed.

"We got flying robot monkeys? Coming from behinds" Michael said in confusion of making monkey-like robots and showing the camera to Aqualad and Miss Martian.

Michael hits several buttons on his motorcycle then the seat shifts up and the back part of the bike comes apart. He starts to ride on the front wheel. Miss Martian abandoned her bike choosing to fly. She uses her telekinetic powers to smash the monkeys into each other. The two monkeys explode in a shower of debris. Aqualad keeps one hand on the handles while using the other to swing his whip of water that cuts through several of the robotic monkeys.

In a single leap, Michael lands on the roof of the truck and starts to focus fire on the Monkeys. His **Talons Rounds **destroying each one, as the monkey's eye glow green before firing a green laser at the young heroes. Using **Return Fire **on each of the monkeys and blowing up several Monkeys and using his **Plasma Ripjack **and **Skulljack **to tear apart any that come to close**.**

Miss Martian slams a monkey into the street with her telekinetic powers. Turning, her eyes widen in surprise. See Michael moving left and right taking pot shots at each monkeys head and moving around before scratching them with his claws. Michael moving around ducking, turning and shooting heads and grabbing their tail to throw at each other, it's amazing to watch.

"Wow," Megan thinks to watch Michael

Several monkeys land on the back of the truck. Using the laser, they cut through the armoured truck opening up a large hole.

"There are too many!" Aqualad yells.

'Get in front of the truck!' Michael orders as Miss Martian and Aqualad look at him curiously. Michael puts his gun back before pulling up his high-tech Grenade Launcher

"Miss Martian move!" Aqualad speeds in front of the truck. Miss Martian flies ahead. Michael finishes putting some **Plasma Grenade **in the **Beam Grenade Launcher** aiming at the horde of monkey bots in the truck and fire.

Beep beep beep

Aqualad and Miss Martian watch in awe as multiply explosions blow up inside the truck leading to a dozen monkeys coming out of the back door hitting the streets creating more explosions. The truck stopping due to the bombs going off.

"This is Robin to Aqualad. We lost our cargo and a Superboy." Robin called speaking into the com

"Yeah, the guy went ballistic." Kid Flash adding

"Aqualad to Superboy," Aqualad said trying to contact Superboy. "Radio your position so we can help you,"

"I don't need help!" Superboy shouted angrily. "Don't want any!" Then he took out his com and dropped it

"Superboy! Superboy!" Aqualad trying to call

"I think he ditched his transmitter." Miss Martian said

"Great, now how do we get back the parts?" Kid Flash said though the coms

"Well, there is one way to track the parts and find out who sent them," Michael said

"How is that?" Aqualad asks as the Commander points out in the distance seeing more flying monkeys coming.

"If we let them take the parts and follow them, and find both the parts and Superboy' Michael suggest. Miss Martian relays the plan to Robin over the radio.

"That actually isn't a bad plan," Robin says. "We could capture whoever is after the parts and that could lead us to who built the robot."

"The League would be impressed if we can capture Professor Ivo." Kid said about the plan

Aqualad gains a pensive expression. "Not much time to decide," Miss Martian as the Monkeys got closer as Michael was going into the crates.

"Let them have the parts," Aqualad order.

The three watches as the robotic monkey steal the Amazo parts and all went back on their motorcycles and following the monkeys.

**Gotham**

Superboy slams down upon the train car after spending the last five hours chasing those monkeys. There were several points that he almost lost them, but he managed to use his enhanced vision to find them again. It led him to this train car. He punches a hole in the roof, he jumps down into the car. Laughter fills the air. Robotic monkeys are sitting on the crates.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice said

A small man that barely comes up to five feet tall steps out of the darkness. He wears a sweater vest over a long-sleeve white shirt and black dress pants. "You are Professor Ivo?" Superboy looks down upon the man. "I'm whelmed."

"I didn't know that the Big Blue had a brat." Professor Ivo commented

"He doesn't." Superboy answering

Professor Ivo looks at the clone before waving dismissively. "If you say so."

The professor smiles as his monkeys start to hover behind him. "How did you like my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" Laughter comes from the robotic monkeys before attacking Superboy.

A couple of punches destroy the first two monkeys before he grabs the third and fourth. He smashes the two monkeys together. "Hmm, if Ivo's Magnificent MONQIs don't float you maybe my Amazing Amazo will better suit you." Superboy has no time to react when a punch slams into his face sending him flying into the crates behind him. "Or better slay you."

Superboy looks up to see a six and a half foot tall android. It is the same android that was in the footage of fighting against the Justice League. "Access Superman," Amazo said

Narrowing his eyes, Superboy lunges at Amazo. Amazo catches the punch and slams a knee into Superboy's gut. An uppercut launches Superboy through the roof and high into the air.

The clone is sent flying over half a mile before crashing through the roof of a school building. He crashes straight through several floors landing in a large basketball gym. Superboy goes to stand, but a force from above smashes him back into the floor creating a small crater. The clone is lifted up before a punch sends him flying to the wall.

A whip of water heads at Amazo's back. "Access Martian Manhunter." Amazo becomes into intangible. The whip of water passes through Amazo harmlessly.

Amazo turns around to face its new opponents. "Access Captain Atom." Aqualad dives out of the way to avoid nuclear energy. Superboy goes to attack Amazo, but the android turns around firing a second blast of energy that strikes the clone in the chest. Pain fills the clone but the android never gets a chance to finish Superboy as Amazo is picked up into the air by an invisible hand and tossed into the bleachers.

"Now that was interesting." Ivo said

Professor Ivo takes a seat on the bleachers when he was carried into the gym by his robotic monkeys. His eyes land upon the green-skinned girl hovering the air. "I didn't know there was another Martian. Guess the Big Blue wasn't the only one hiding a kid," Ivo smirks.

"Analyzing…information downloaded." Amazo said scanning Miss Martian

Amazo stands up than a wave of the hand sends Miss Martian flying into the wall. "Access Miss Martian."

A chuckle comes from the professor. "It looks like you are not as weak as the others," Ivo smirks.

Amazo turns to see Superboy came out of the wall before running into the android "Access Superman", getting one hit in before Amazo overwhelmed him with multiply punches, knocking him into the ground. Right about when he would finish him he was saved by a running Kid flash, "Yoink!" carry him to Robin who throws a bird-a-rang at Amazo

"Access Martian Manhunter"

The bird-a-rang passing though him "Access Red tornado" summing red winds blow away all three of them all over the place.

Aqualad forms a pair of whips with his water bearers. "We need to dissemble the android before it absorbs more powers." Aqualad said

"Good luck with that," Ivo leans back on the bleachers. "Amazo kill them, priority alpha."

"Access Flash."

In a burst of speed too fast to follow, Amazo dodges the water whips and appears in front of Aqualad. Fifteen punches strike Aqualad all over his body. A right hook sends Aqualad flying into the far wall.

Ivo was watching with glee has his amazing creation taking down the young heroes. What he fails to notice was someone sneaking behind him. Siting back down on the bench but hearing gunshot right behind him blowing up the two Monkeys, freaking out and getting blasted from the explosion fell on the court.

Before he had time to get up suddenly felt something grabs him before being pulled back up the benches.

Michael watching the others fight Amazo knows they can't do any damage to it. After studying the machines he can see that the more it see the more it powers it can copy, however, it seems to only copy aspect of someone powers. Like it only uses Superman strength but not speed and lasers. However, the Professor is an open target and seems to be too focused on the fight. So climbing the stairs with **Shadow Step** before getting into a flanking position, first arming at the monkeys and shooting their heads off, watching them exploded with Ivo caught in the blast.

As Ivo was trying to get up Michael uses **Justice,** using his Grapple to pull Professor Ivo to him and grabbing him by the neck before slamming him down on the bench knocking him out.

Looking at the knock out professor, knowing that he wrought be getting up anytime soon, turns to look at the android who is using Super strength to crush Kid Flash. Arming his gun about to shot but an arrow comes and forces Amazo to use Martian powers to avoid it.

See his chance Michael uses **Whiplash** sending an electrical lash onto Amazo shocking him.

"Acceussss" Amazo feeling the shock damaging him

Taking advance of his Michael pulls himself in with **Wrath **and striking Amazo with his **Plasma Ripjack**, doing through the armour.

"Accceussssss" Amazo stumbling back suffering damage he wasn't designed to take before getting stabbed in the head with blue claws.

Michael using his **Skulljack **to hack straight into Amazo head and stealing a much Intel as possible before Amazo could throw him off.

Amazo feeling the weapons hack into his head tried to throw Michael off.

"Acceusss Black Canarrryy" Amazo able to say before grabbing Micheal and judo throw him away.

"ooooh shit" Michael curse as Amazo throw him behind into Robin.

"Owwww," Robin said feeling Michael get throwing on him

"Sorry" Michael groaning before getting up to look at this handy work

Amazo looks much worse than before as the **Plasma Ripjack** left severe damage into his chest and his head looks like his face was ripped off, leaving a metal skeleton-like face glare at him as sparks fly making him a bit sluggish.

Before Amazo could reticulate Superboy jump at him force Amazo to turn and face him.

"Accuesss Captttain At0" he tried to say but still a stream of nuclear energy shot straight into Superboy.

"aaaaahhhhh" Superboy screams in pain as his shirt is burned away and the skin on his chest begins to burn.

"Superboy" Miss Martian yelled before using her power to throw Amazo away.

But it just turns and shot the energy at her force her to duck as Amazo run for a hit

"Acusesss Superrrrrmaan" Amazo jumps and hit her send her straight to the benches

Kid Flash runs in for a punch while Robin throws more bird-a-rangs.

"Acusssss Flashhh" Amazo runs avoiding the bird-a-rangs as they hit Kid Flash

"aaaaaaa" Kid Flash screams in pain from the explosion

"Kidd" Robin yelled in panic before Amazo run and punch him, knocks him out and is running to do the same to Michael.

But Michael drops down to avoid the punch and uses **Retribution **on his legs causing him to crash on the floor.

Amazo tried to get up but Michael jumps on his back **Reckoning **to do some damage before grabbing a **plasma grenade** and imbedding into Amazo body.

"aaacesss Reddd tornnnado " red wind blows Michael away as Amazo tries to stabiles himself. Michael landing on his back was able to pull up his gun and fire into the grenade.

An explosion fills the air. Flipping out of the smoke was Amazo falling into the ground in multiple pieces.

Michael lies back down in relief. That was one of the hardest fights he ever had, honestly what kind of person was able to create something able to copy superpowers. Looking to the side he sees Professor Ivo still knock-out of the benches, good now to check up on the team.

Standing up and taking out this **Bio-Medikit, **and went to Robin first. Luckily he also carries a medikit when going on a mission cause one-way or another someone gets injured.

Spraining Robin with it Michael watch as all his injures were heal in an instant.

"oooooh what hit me" Robin groan after getting hit in the head by a speed robot

"You got knock the fuck out my Amazo-Tron over there, luckily he didn't knock your head off," Michael said helping Robin up.

"Wait Amazo" "Is nothing but scape over their" Michael said stopping Robin from worrying about Amazo

"But how did you" Robin question how someone around his age was able to destroy someone with the power to take on the League

"Let's talk about it after we help everyone up and insure the jack-ass over there doesn't get away," Michael said pointing at the knock-out Professor which Robin ran right to him to tie him up.

While Michael went to check on Aqualad

"Superboy, are you all right?" Miss Martian asked helping the young clone up.

"I'm fine," Superboy reassured. "Feeling the aster," He said getting a smile from Robin while tieing up a knock-out Ivo.

"Is everyone all right?" Aqualad ask after getting healed by Michael's **Bio-Medikit, **looks at everyone to see if anyone was injured.

"Besides a few bumps and bruises I'm just feeling hunger," Kid Flash said walking to them after the explosion.

"Still we failed the mission, we were supposed to deliver the parts to their distension not destroy them." Aqualad said reprimanded the commander gaining everyone's attention

"I don't see keeping that android intact was a good idea," Michael said pointing at the remains. "The longer if was active the more knowledge it would have gained, destroy it was the best course of action at the time."

Aqualad glared at him before taking a look around and remembering all of the destruction it causes to the team.

"Perhaps you are right," Kaldur said

"The leagues still going to be pissed though," Kid Flash pointed out.

"No, they won't, because we have this" Michael said holding out the **Ripjack **to show all the Intel he got from Amazo.

"I don't understand?" Miss Martian said.

"While we were fighting that thing I was able to get in close and hack straight into its software, getting the schematics on the design to Amazo." Michael explain show the design of Amazo

"So now all we have to do is transfer the data to a computer," Robin said in realization.

"Yep, not to mention the capture of the creator over their" Michael said pointing at Ivo.

All the team looked at the tie-up Ivo and at each at the accomplishment.

**Mount justice **

"S.T.A.R. Labs are analysing the data Michael provided about the robot and Ivo is in police custody," Aqualad explained to the dark knight of Gotham, and the other leagues in the room.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications," Martian man hunter said.

It prompts the team to look over at Superboy, who chooses to look away.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League,"

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes," Batman answered. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," He said and you could almost see the slightest of his mouth turning upward if you looked hard enough causing a small smile to Superboy

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help," Batman continued

"That's why the League exists," He explained looking at the younger heroes. "Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually,"

"Please," Robin scoffed. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask," He said walking up to his mentor and presenting an arrow to them.

"Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting!" He accused angrily. "You still don't trust us,"

That did not make sense to Michael, if the arrow was a leaguer why didn't they do more beside shooting one arrow.

"We didn't follow you," Batman said as Green Arrow grabbed the arrow and showed his own, comparing the two different designed arrows, proving Michael thoughts.

"Wait if it wasn't you," Robin said looking at Green Arrow. "Speedy!" He shouted out in glee

"Seems like that archer has our backs after all," Aqualad said with a smile.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash cheered grabbing the arrow. As Kid runs off Michael saw Batman and Green Arrow looking at each other, judging by their looks the arrow doesn't belong to Speedy, so who does it belong too?

Slowly the others began going their own way. Superboy eyes his target and walked her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"I'm ready," He said looking at Black Canary.

"Good," The heroine answered with a smile. "Because I'm here,"

Meanwhile, Michael looks at the Intel he got from Amazo. While it's true that he got data about the android he also as other data things like the resources need to make such android and tech with it. While he only knows basic engineering after learning from Shen he can see some of the material are rare, Ivo was presume died so how could he get the resources to make something like these.

Looking further he can see that some of the resources are from Lexcorp and another anonymous supplier only going by the name 'the Light'.

Narrowing his eyes, Michael thinks back to the Venom-Blockbuster drug was created by the Kobra Cult, by mixing Bane's Venom with the Blockbuster made by Cadmus, both supplied by "the Light". Looking at the diagram of Amazo, Sportmaster came to buy the Venom-blockbuster drug for "the Light", now they must also have the blueprints to make another Amazo, or at least the tech needed to make it. Both are dangerous by itself but together, and who to say they stop there.

'The Light" is planning something big, providing resources to villains in order to gain something useful back in the long run. This is just like dealing with EXALT again. Whatever it is they are planning Michael will be ready for it, just like in XCOM **'Vigilo Confido'.**


	5. Operation Shadow Breaker

I'm not dead just busy with University and what not, plus with all the shit that been happening nowadays

Any who hope you enjoy his chapter and I try to write more, no promise and I hope everyone is having a good day despite the circumstances.

I don't own Young Justice or XCOM both belong to their respective owners

"Mind Flay" Normal talk

"Mind Flay" Telepathy talk

XCOM chapter 5

**Mount Justice**

With the computers on we see Robin at the center of the training hall using the Justice League database to look-up an important individual. Like his mentor before him Robin also has a habit to know as much as possible about people of interest, the individual in mind is also the same one his mentor is investigating. Been so engrossed to the computer he fails to notice a person standing behind him.

"I don't understand the reason for looking up information on Michael?"

Robin turns hiding his emotion well as he faces Kaldur who keeps his emotion schooled.

"I need to know more about him, he just shows up out of no-way with little to no information" Robin explains showing videos on Michael fight with Amazo and some information on his ID, basic schooling and parents that don't add up

"He is able to take down a powerful robot with the powers of multiple League members, nearing killing us all. Aren't you at least curious about how he is skilled and where he gets his tech?" Robin is trying to show Kaldur his point.

As Kaldur just puts his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"While I would be lying saying my own curiosity gets the better of me, Michael is a friend and a teammate. He will tells us when he feels ready" Kaldur says in reassurance

"Ooo come on Kaldur, I know he saved your life but"

"All our lives," Kaldur interrupts. "Multiple times" he said as Robins frowns

"Sometime you just need a have faith my friend" Kaldur leaves as Robin just stares at the screen looking at Michael

Mount Justice August 3rd

Superboy is slammed down to the ground as Canary judo flips him. Groaning at the ceiling as Canary extends her hand to him

"You're getting better" Canary smiles as she get Superboy back on his feet

"Don't throw all your full weight into your punches as it can leave you wide open to a counter" Canary explains as Superboy dust his pants

"Right I'm ready to go again" Superboy gets his hands up

Michael enters the room looking through his data pad on his arm, sees the potential recruits he has called and forward a message to meet and greet. He already has a potential recruit for a pilot for the **Skyranger** and a few engineers that are interested in robotics in the **Avenger**, however the one he was worrying about is the one recruit he was thinking of employing from that henchmen site. A master of disguises with a record of infiltrating heavy military bases, of all the people he reviewed this one could be the most loyal to **XCOM** giving the right motivation, still he has been wrong before.

THUUUUD

Looking up Michael sees Superboy getting thrown around by Canary, Michael honestly pities the clone. In his world clones were given a choice of what they want to do after going through the right tests and giving a proper education in human empathy. Superboy on the underhand was just expected to want to be a hero and not even check if he was a hidden spy or even mentally stable. It takes months for the hybrid clones in his world to get through the system and that's if they don't have the ADVENT indoctrination going through them. Superboy stills a child in a teenage body, going through life as a teenager without someone to show him the bases of life and what's right and wrong.

"Do you want to join us?" Canary ask

Michael turned to see both Canary and Superboy staring at him as he closed his data pad.

"I have my own form of CQC" Michael explained, learning how to fight from XCOM Bradford and others in combating nearly anything ADVENT throw at them.

"You think your CQC is better than what I have to offer?" Canary sends a challenging smirk

"If anything your martial arts surpass my own but I prefer to stick to my own limits" Michael said as his CQC is more effective with knives and other gadgets to enhance his physical limits.

"How about a spar?" Canary challenge

Michael just shrugs as he walks into the ring and gets into his fighting stance as Canary spreads her legs getting into her stance as Superboy takes a step back, looking eager to watch. As a fist sails toward Michael's face as he leans his head side to dodge, as Canary uses her momentum to turn for a leg sweep but Michael does a short hop over the attack. As Canary gets back Michael moves in as Canary goes for another punch but this time Michael catches it, before pulling her forward causing her to lose balance and trip as Michael grabs her arm spinning her around to the ground and locking her arms behind her back.

"He was able to react fast enough to get me down into a police take-down offense" Canary winces feel the pressure behind her back

"So he can beat Canary too" Superboy thinks not to be surprised, Michael was able to defeat Amazo. A powerful machine that was able to take down a few league members. But Michael using what he had was able to outsmart the machine. Superboy saw that while Michael wasn't the strongest member of the team he was definitely the most resourceful, able to look at the weakness and strength of his opponent before taking them down. This is enough to apparently be enough to take down a member of the Justice league

"Very good, using a police hold to take me down quickly but against a smarter opponent it won't always work" Canary states as Michael still holds her down before pushing up and kicking him across the floor landing on his back.

"Dammm I know I can't beat you but I can at least hold you down for a bit" Michael said getting up feeling a little hurt but thanks to Adaptive Bone Marrow and Muscle Fiber Density he was just fine.

"Not bad, using CQC to get in powerful strike to either knock out or take down your opponent" Canary states see how his style work "I can teach you a few moves that can help further your CQC"

"Why not" Michael Shrugs sees no harm in learning new moves.

LINE

"Take a break you two will focus more later"

Michael and Superboy stand down as Canary tossed them both water bottles. However she knows both boys are far from tired, due to Superboy processing both Superman's incredible stamina and endurance while Michael's stamina is almost on par with Superboy. While Michael sweats and shows signs of exhaustion a small break shows how fast he recovers in order to keep up with Superboy. Sooner or later they will master the basics in no time.

Superboy prefers more grappling and throwing techniques to take down his opponents, learning to control his strength by channelling his anger. He seems to learn his from Michael from his use of joint locks and throws. Both are perfect sparring partners as Superboy's superior strength allows him to break free from any joint locks and throws; the same could be said for Michael as he keeps throwing and dodging all Superboy grabs and punches. Making it a stamina and technique battle between who would last the longest and keep the wits with them.

LINE

Megan watches as Michael and Superboy spar, at first be worried as Superboy just came up and as Michael to spar while Michael was helping her cook and have a telepathic chat. Michael just shrugs and says they can continue the topic they were discussing later.

Both Michael and Superboy both ignored her as they started their sparring match. Superboy activities the simulator to a basic sparring program where a point would be awarded for each takes down. After hours of fighting Megan sighs as she continues to watch the two.

Using her telepathy to scan the surface, she thought she saw no anger despite how brutal the two were fighting.

THUUD

Superboy lands as he stares at the ceiling in anger before rising on his feet, he stares at the score see 11 to 9 in Michael's favour. He was aware both were holding back but he hates losing especially in fights.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Megan finally speaks up

Both look at one another "No," they both replied

"How about we go to the beach and just relax? I'll contact the other!" Megan flies in excitement to call the others. As Superboy and Michael both reluctantly stand down both knowing Megan just going to do it anyway

"OK I sent the message, they should be here soon. Now all we need are swimsuits!" Megan in excitement before closing her eyes, her clothes turning into a yellow bikini top with matching shorts.

"How do I look?" She strikes a pose with he hands on her hip

"Nice."

"Sexy."

Megan's cheeks blush at Michael's comments and Superboy raises an eyebrow at Michael's comment. Michael just stands there feeling no shame with his comment. Even in his own world, appealing aliens was rare even with a few humans trying to date them; he saw little appeal in most of them. He further pities Superboy as he has not yet found the beauty of the appealing female body, another thing he has to learn to see if his dick works or not. That was always the problem with cloning in his would as few of them were fertile.

"Thank" Megan blushes

"Recognized Robin. B01."

"Recognized Aqualad, B02."

In a beam of light, both Robin and Aqualad appear in civilian clothes.

"Yo," Robin waves

"Hello, Wally won't be able to make it." Kaldur says on Wally absents as Robin erupts to laughter

"School starts for him today" Robin chuckles, "He's going to be so bummed when we find out we went to the beach without him."

"Well, since we are all here let's get going!" Megan beams

"I don't have a swimsuit." Superboy folds his arms as Kaldur smiles holding a bag

"I have that covered" Smiles Kaldur

Beach

"We should hit the beach every day," Megan smiles holding a surfboard

But Robin raises his hand in humor, "But first a moment, of silence for our fallen comrade." He lowers his head in a dramatic fashion.

Megan nods. "Poor Wally."

Michael just nods laughing at the poor bastard, missing a beautiful day out in the beach. Megan was right; he needs to be able to enjoy and relax every once and while. Not remembering the last time he went to the beach.

"Time to hit the waves!" Robin cheers with everyone following suit.

**Mount Justice, later that day**

After a fun day at the beach the team were called to meet a new member. Everyone changes to meet this new member as Superboy changes to his regular outfit while Michael changes to his civilian appearance. Both Superboy and Michael came to the main room to see the other waiting for them. Miss Martian, Robin and Aqualad are facing a new girl next to Green Arrow. She is a pretty long blonde hair with olive tan skin wearing a green costume matching that of Green Arrow that highlights her build. She held a bow with a full quarrel of trick arrows and a black utility belt strapped on leg left leg.

"Michael, Superboy, come and meet the newest member of the team" Miss Martian smiles

"Artemis, your new teammate" Artemis introduces herself to both of them

Superboy shares a glance at Michael "Ever met her?" he thinks telepathic to him, Michael has been slowly opening the idea to use telepathy to have secret communication with and he got most of the team on it.

Michael has a look at her bow and the arrows of Artemis seeing the design identical to the one that saved Kid Flash from Amazo.

"She has the same arrows that save Kid Flash from Amazo" Michael said to Superboy who looks her over trying to see if it true while Artemis does a pose liking how Superboy is checking her out much to the annoys of Miss Martian

"Recognized Kid Flash, B03." In a flash Wally enter the room dress for the beach instead of a mission, poor bastard

"The Wall-man is here, let's get this party start…" Wally slips falling face first while dropping the beach ball as it bounces past an unamused Batman. Wally looks up to see everyone looking at him

"Wall-men huh? Love the uniform," Artemis smirks

Wally stands up and asked

"who is this?" he question everyone

"Artemis, your new teammate." She stated proudly

"She my new protégé," Green Arrow says placing a hand on her shoulder showing her support

"What happened to your old one?" he questions

"Recognized Speedy, B04."

Entering the base is the former sidekick of Green Arrow, Speedy,

"For one he no longer goes by Speedy anymore" OK never mind

"Roy you look…" Green Arrow was surprised seeing his former protégé

"Replaceable, and the name is Red Arrow," Red Arrow glares at his mentor

So this is the famous Roy that everyone has been talking about. Training to get into the league but for some reason felt entitled to be a member early than start to be a bitch about it and walk out of the people that took that gave him the time and equipment to even be in that position. What is the bitch doing here been an asshole to everyone?

Green arrow looks like he has a headache

"It's not like that Roy, you told me you're going solo," If that's the case he has no reason to bitch about Green Arrow wanting to train someone else.

But he still bitching about it

"So then why waste time finding a sub then? Can she even use a bow?" Red Arrow still bitch about more completion, seeing another archer might be scaring the shit out of him

"Yes she does" Artemis challenging Red Arrow

"We want you on the tram, we have no quota on archers," Aqualad trying to peruse Red Arrow

"And if we did, you know who we pick," Wally adds, Michael rolls his eyes honestly preparing the blonde as lest she has tougher skin then this moaning bitch.

Artemis also rolls her eyes, "whatever Baywatch. I am here to stay."

Now Aqualad decides to change the subject.

"You came to us for a reason" beside complain how your terrible life decisions

Red Arrow nods as he starts to explain

"Dr. Sterling Roquette," Robin types up searching multiple databases on the doctor

"She is one of the leading researchers in nano-tech! Went missing two week ago!" Robin showing the information

"Kidnapped by the League of Shadow two week ago" Red Arrow corrected as Wally's eye light up

"You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked with excitement in his voice

Hard core!" Both Robin and Wally bump fist before Red Arrow rain of their parade

"I already rescued her" he pulls out a small device "But not before she was forced to create a device for them." A new image appears revealing a robotic looking insect.

"It is known as the fog, thousands of nano bugs that can destroy everything in sight, concrete, steel, flesh, bone. However the real power is their ability to steal data, they can infiltrate computer files stealing all data giving the shadows information." Red Arrow explain the aspect of this device

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis listing some of the purposes this device can be used for. "Yeah sounds like the shadows."

"Like you know anything about the shadows," Kid Flash mocked with Artemis sending a sly smile

"Who are you?" Jesus calm the fuck down

"Roquette working on a virus to render the fog inert" Red Arrow explained

"But if the shadows know she can do then..," Aqualad said slowly with the Red Arrow nodding

"They'll target her," He turned to the screen and pulled a picture of a school. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at a local high school's computer lab," Red Arrow tells her current location

She working on a complex virus in a high school computer completely defenseless right now Michael thinks

"Wait, you left her alone?" Green Arrow asking the big question

"She safe enough," the red archer shrug, but for how long was the unasked question

"Then let us keep her that way." Green Arrow volunteered

"Us? What about your new protégé?" Red Arrow glared at his former mentor, what a dick

But Batman intervenes, stopping Green Arrow. "You brought this to the team, it's their mission now, which means it's hers now, too," Are they talking about Artemis

"Then my job's done," Red Arrow leaves to the zeta tube

"Recognized Speedy.." He interrupts "Update, Red Arrow B04." And with that he leaves. So that's how you change your name, good to know.

"You have your mission. Head out," Batman orders Aqualad

"Coordinates received, move out team!"

Let see how they the shadow like a cold night

**Bio-Ship**

Michael was wearing a silvery white scale suit with light blue scale armour covering most of this shoulder, arms and pants. He has a hood of a pure white snake head with glowing blue eyes and purple horn, and a dark blue mask covering his face with white lines going down his eyes.

(Picture the Serpent Armor default and a mask covering the face)

Michael has a customisable **Frost Caster Sniper Rifle** with a, an **S.C.O.P.E**., and an **Expanded Magazine** and on this back was a **Frost Axe** and **Plasma Assault Rifle** with, a **S.C.O.P.E.**, an **Auto-Loader** and a **Under barrel Shotgun** and this **Plasma dagger** and **Pistol**. He is wearing the **Advance Frost Scale Vest** packet with **Frost Grenades**, and **Flashbang** and his standard gear. On this right arm is the **Winter King's Fangs Ripjack** with the left is wrist mounted **experimental Cryo launcher.**

This looks good Michael thinks as he looks himself over, he now matches everyone else with their insane costumes at least this is practical and intimidating at the same time. This suit was made from the corpse of the Viper King and the weapons were all from his Children. Now he just needs a name for this armour.

As he comes back from the backroom of the Bio-ship where everyone can see the new look and they are shocked to say the least.

"Holy Shit" Was Kid Flash response he see serpent like costume

"You like?" Michael asking their opinion

"Dude you look sick" Robin said looking the suit over

"Another change" Aqualad ask seeing a different suit for every mission

"I love this uniform" Artemis said loving the intimidating snake hood

"It suits you Michael" Miss Martian said while driving the Bio-ship

"What do we call you now" Superboy ask looking at the suit and the weapons Michael was carrying

Michael does a small turn giving everyone a full view

"This suit specialist in freezing the enemy but I not sure what to call this one" Michael said looking at his ripjacks

"Oo Oooo how about the White Snake" Robin suggest a name

"No" Michael said

"Snake eyes" Artemis tried

"No"

"The Scaler" Kid Flash too

"No"

"How about we talk about his after the mission" Aqualad said trying to focus on the mission

Happy Harbor High School

The team had met up with Roquette as she was coding the virus

"Miss Martian, link us up," Aqualad ordered, "We don't want the shadows intercepting our coms," He send in the mind link

"Everyone online?" he checks

"Ohh, this is weird" Artemis groans

"And Distracting," the blonde doctor grumbles out. "Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram then a wristwatch is hard enough, now I have to hear teen-thoughts" She rants

"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help?" Kid Flash asked

"Pot, Kettle," Artemis looked at Kid Flash to Roquette. "Have you met?"

"Hey, I don't want to hear lip from the newbie who dove Red Arrow off the team," Kid Flash accused

"That's not on me," Artemis argued back

"Would you two Shut the Fuck up, I don't want to spent the rest of his night hearing you talk shit to each other" Michael yelled from the roof having enough of this shit

"Thank you at less one of you understands what's at stake," the Doctor glad someone stop the teen thoughts

"How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" Artemis sighed leaving

"Good Idea" Aqualad agreeing watching her go outside as he when to the doctor

"you should cut her some slack," Robin said. "It her arrow that save you ass from Amazo,"

"What?" Kid Flash yelled "No, that was Speed Red Arrow's Arrow? Right?"

"Not so much" Robin answered

"Whatever, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction," Kid flash said

"You know I can still hear you,' Artemis pointed out

"Dang It!" Kid Flash yelled out loud as Aqualad focus on the blonde

"The virus won't be much help to us if we can't find the weapon," Aqualad pointed out. "Can you track it?"

"My utility fog is not a weapon," she defended angrily. "It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online," She explained

"You made mechanical insects that can cut through steel and bone and still data from any computer, that is currently been used by the Shadows to cause shit to go down, How is it not a Weapon" Michael thinks out loud about why anyone would build it and not use it has a weapon

"So it is my fault I was captured and was forced to..." Roquette tries to defend herself

"We all know you weren't fucking forced," Michael stopping her "You have no physically injuries showing you weren't forced to make the Fog meaning you created it willing while fully knowing it would be used as a weapon of destruction, but instead of resisting the fanatic hypocrites like any decent fucking human bean would you when fully along with it expecting your worthless wellbeing which was doing to be fucked with either way. Now thanks to you, a new weapon was given to lunatics who are causing the death of countless lives all because…"

"Michael stop" Aqualad ordered stop Michael rant

"Either way their death is on your hands as much as theirs you dumb bitch" Michael finish his piece on creating something for science. It reminded him of Dr Vahlen, even though she was a brilliant scientist and a dear friend she still created the Alien Rulers which caused death and destruction in their path.

"Man that was cold blood" Kid Flash said hearing all of that

Roquette was silence has she start looking down, a guilty look with tears in her eyes

Aqualad looks at the blonde woman not knowing what to say, on one hand Michael was out of hand saying that but also knowing he was right in some case

"Listen I'm sorry what you were put through,' Aqualad apologizing to the sad woman "But he right as long as it in shadows hands it a weapon,' ' He explained. " I understand that you fearful of this situation and are feeling guilty but this is your chance to make it right and I assure you we will protect you," He finished with a small smile, as Roqutte looks at the atlantean before wiping the tears from her eye and typing in the computer.

"Tracking the fog now," She said

LINE

Outside the school, Miss Martian was at the front gates with Artemis. Both girls turn around to see Superboy walk past them.

"Mmm, that boy" Artemis couldn't help herself

While Superboy turned to look at her weirdly, still not understand what general attraction is

"He can hear," Miss Martian said in anger or jealousy. "We all can hear you,"

'Oh, I know" Artemis said nonchalantly

"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog," Aqualad said. "Reconfigure the bioship so the Robin and Superboy can pursue,"

Miss Martian focused on her bioship to come to them,

"Ready," She confirmed

Superboy and Robin ran out of the school and headed towards the bioship as the girls watched the ship take off.

Miss Martian waits until the mental link with Superboy vanishes before turning to face Artemis.

'You embarrassed Superboy,' Miss Martian accused the archer.

'Didn't hear him say that,' Artemis retorted.

'Must you challenge everyone?' The Martian asked angrily.

'Where I come from, that's how you survive,'

So caught up in their argument neither noticed the figure that got passed them.

LINE

Cheshire hides in the bushes watch the two heroes argue

'Now they are making it much too easy,' Cheshire smirks.

The green skinned girl and blonde begin to argue leaving a wide opening for Cheshire. Running towards the fence with amazing acrobatic abilities by leaping to the top of the fence and landing on it with grace before leaping to the ground.

Cheshire is about to enter the school when shadows make her slide backwards.

The shadow turns out to be a blast of hot energy that charred in the ground where she had been standing. Danger fills her sense and she spins around avoiding more energy shots at her, feeling the power sends her further back to the fences.

Cheshire's eyes narrow upon her opponent. See a boy maybe a few years younger than her dress like an armoured snake with some high tech weapons and he was putting a tech rifle at her

""I am impressed you managed to see me," Cheshire praised hoping for a reaction "I was sure you were on the other side of the roof before I made my move."

Michael was able to see her thanks to SP-5 who was constantly scanning the area, thanks to her advanced stealth systems no one could hear or see her, not even Michael himself. She spots an enemy coming from one defection so he sets up an overwatch at the area and then a female ninja with a cat comes and he fires. Sadly he missed

"Don't worry I won't miss you when you leave" Michael said stalling for time until everyone comes hear

"Enemy present at the east side of the building" Sending a message

"Oooo I'll be sure to give you a night to remember me by," She said, throwing some ninja stars at him. He ducks a the stars before running and gunning the ninja girl as she continues to dodge his plasma shot, how the fuck dose he miss a 99% change to hit?

"Over here!" Artemis yells coming around the corner with Miss Martian notching an arrow.

"I got her." She declared

"Change of plans," Cheshire drops a pellet on the ground. Black smoke erupts as Artemis shoots her arrow.

"She got away," Artemis curses seeing she missed

Michael turns around preparing to head back to his post.

'Our location is compromised, I suggest a new defense location,' he reports over the mental link

Kid Flash ran to see all of them

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Kid Flash yelled looking over at Artemis "This is all your fault! You were on the perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" he shouted at her as Artemis narrowed her eyes and sneered at the speedster while Michael was looking annoyed at this point

"And that's not really fair," Miss Martian said, coming to her defence as well. "I was outside, too,"

"Outside being distracted by her," He tried to defend. "Besides, I can't be mad at you," He said smiling at the Martian pissing off Michael

"For Christ sake can you just get over that fact that your boyfriend Roy doesn't want to be on the fucking team and don't blame her for any every stupid shit that happens so pack your shit as we got a bloody mission to do" Michael yelled at Kid Flash who backed

"Hey don't drag Roy into his" Kid Flash argues while Artemis looks happy people are standing up for her

"Focus, everyone," Kadur said, stopping the argument from continuing. "The shadows will be back,"

"Robin to Aqualad," Robin said, speaking into their coms.

**Bioship**

"We're over Philadelphia," Robin said. "We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs,"

He looked up to see a building crumble to the ground.

"We're too late," He said as he and Superboy watched in horror at the destruction. "It's destroyed, totally destroyed," Robin continued "The fog decimated it,"

"This is bad," The boy wonder continued looking over at the kryptonian. "Star Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy,"

Back to the others

"Rescan for that fog and find it," Aquald ordered. "We're moving the Doctor,"

"Before that?" Robin spoke up once again, "Can you send us Michael," The boy wonder requested. "With his ice we can contain the fog in a barrier. And we get the data back with his Skulljack,"

"That's going to be a negative," Aqualad said. "We need Michael due to the assassins the shadows sent and something tells me they're going to be back with more allies,"

"Sorry but I don't have my Skulljack on me right now" Michael feeling a bit sheepish

"Dude why not" Kid Flash asked

"Hey I thought we were just protecting the VIP while she made the virus" Michael said about not giving the proper details "If hacking was involves then someone should have said something" Michael needs information he order to prepare for the mission, without information he might miss a crucial detail to do. Like right now

"Then what do you suggest," Robin asked. "We can't let the Shadows get any more information to themselves and I doubt anyone in the next target is any safer than Star Labs were"

Robin was right. Sending Michael was a smart play so he lost the rob down but so was keeping him here.

Damnit what should he do!

"I have a suggestion,"

Aqualad looked over at Michael has he pressed a data pad, than out of no ware a robot comes out of nowhere

"What the hell?" Artemis said in shock

"What is this thing?" Kid Flash was amazed looking at the flying robot

"Everyone I like you to meet **SP-5** my **GREMLIN** which is a highly specialized drone, she can hack and slow down the fog" SP-5 flouts around in front of them

"How come you never show us this before?" Aqualad seeing the drone hide behind Michael

"She a little shy around to people" Michael explain padding the drone in reassurance

"Ok SP this is your time to shine," Michael encouge the drone who pecks up "Now head to Robin's location and try to delay the fog ok?" He ask as the drone nods before heading out as Michael nods to Aqualad

Aqualad nod "Robin Michael sent a drone that should help you with the fog" He said

"What?!" The boy wondered, not really believing what he heard.

"I'll explain later," Michael said. "But I need you to listen,"

"Ok," Robin answered.

"SP-5 will listen to anything you tell her," He explained. "So when you get to the fog you can use her to analyse and copy all of the information it took and use her Chain Jolt to slow down the fog"

"Ok I understand," Robin said

"Good," Michael said. "What's our next move," He asked looking over at the team leader.

"Now we move" Aqualad answered simply.

LINE

The team relocated to a nearby coffee shop. Aqualad was stationed outside while Artemis and Kid Flash were in the store with Roquette.

'Stop it,' Aqualad said through the link.

'What?' Kid Flash and Artemis asked at the same time.

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep," Aqualad said out loud as he moved to another tree before getting knock-out by Cheshire

Cheshire landed down next to Hook and Black Spider as they looked down at the unconscious atlantean.

"The martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds," She said. "We end Roquette now," as they all move in at the location

**Bioship**

"The next target's a Waynetech facility," Robin said as they saw the building. "In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the," The boy wonder stopped realizing he wasn't only one in the ship.

"The what?" Superboy asked, looking at him.

"Doesn't matter," Robin answered quickly. "What matters is Waynetech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time," He said.

That's when something blipped on the radar. It was heading towards them.

"That must be Michael's drone," Superboy said. "Open the back hatch," Robin nodded and the hatch opened and the drone flew in.

It start to blink at them before hovering about Robin

"So this is Michael's drone" Superboy said looking at the drone

"Michael did say it can hack and shock the fog" Robin said also looking at the drone

LINE

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette," Miss Martian said staring down Cheshire.

The assassins had tried to create a distraction while Cheshire attempted to kill the doctor from the window.

Too bad the doctor had actually been Miss Martian in disguise.

"Never such a long time," Cheshire said looking at the Martian. "Pursuing target, keep 'em busy," She ordered before running off.

Miss Martian attempted to follow but was stopped when Hook launched his metal arm towards her.

"Pursuing their leader," Artemis shouted as she ran after the masked assassin. "Take the rest down," She said as she ran past Kid Flash.

"You are so not the boss of me," The speedster shouted, glaring at the retreating blonde.

"Just do it!" She shouted over her shoulder.

When Cheshire reached the truck she saw that Aqualad was gone.

"Oh, I do not like being played," She grumbled out before she activated a thermal scanner in her mask and followed the red feat on the ground.

LINE

Dr. Roquette sits at the computer typing away. Her eyes drift over to the person that is standing guard. The snake-like member of the team that called her a weak bitch stayed behind to protect her and was standing guard. He is leaning against the wall staring up at the ceiling while holding his weird gun. Out of all the members on the team he is the one that acts as if he wants nothing to do with protecting her as Aqualad promised to protect her, but she is not so sure that the guy with her will risk his life to keep that promise as for what he said before.

"The virus is complete. I am uploading it now," Dr. Roquette said, proud of her work.

"Michael! One of the assassins managed to escape and is heading towards your location!'"Aqua yells though the link

"I see her" he said as he uses his Frost Axe **bladestorm** to knock aside the ninja star, see Cheshire emerge out of the shadow

"Told you it will be a night to remember" as Cheshire rushes Michael using her sword while he parries her with his axe.

Slash Slash

Both of them crash weapons together causing sparks, as the fight goes on Cheshire notices her handle is getting colder looking down, eyes widen in surprise seeing her weapon practically frozen. Michael swung the axe at her direction, trying to block it with her sword only for it to shatter into metal pieces. Gritting her teeth, she pulls out all her sai to try and break his defences. Only for a heavy swing of the axe knocks both her sai away before using the blunt end of the weapon to her stomach than to her head knocking her on her back, coughing up blood looking up seeing her opponent point a nail like gun at her head, Coughing a bit

"Good thing I didn't come along," Cheshire smirks

Michael turns to see a figure bursts out of the shadows behind Dr. Roquette. It never gets close to her when Michael uses Justice to hit the figure and drag the person to his position before throwing the person at Cheshire who dodges.

The figure was clearly female though human but that is up for debate. She possesses short white spiky hair, putrid green eyes that are slits instead of pupils, and scale-like skin. Wearing a green outfit that reveals her curvaceous form along with gauntlets with metal claws that are dripping with poison, she almost looks like a human Viper Hybrid.

"Let me introduce you to Copperhead, you two would look so cute together," Cheshire as they both get up ready for round two

LINE

"It's downloading!" Robin shouted as he saw Roquettes programming getting uploaded with SP-5 boasting the connection

Superboy looked down and saw Ojo getting ready to activate the fog.

"Don't need it!" He shouted before jumping out of the bioship.

"Superboy!" Robin called but was too late to stop the kryptonian as the drone turn to 'look' at him.

Ojo looked up to see Superboy coming towards him. He scowled before activating his helmet and shooting a powerful blast at the kryptonian. Superboy took the whole attack getting blasted to the other side of the parking lot.

He turned and activated the fog. The cylinder opened and the nanites flew out and headed towards the Waynetech building.

"No!" Robin shouted before jumping out of the bioship and running into the building with the drone following.

"Try the stop the fog" Robin yells to the drone that turns to face the fog

SP-5 sees the Fog coming toward her as she charges her electricity using **Chaining Jolt** to start shocking all the nanites causing them to stop. As SP-5 hovers around some of the nanites start to get back up cause her to use **Voltaic Arc** to shock them as they try to pass her, while she stops most of them a few did pass her but she kept the majority of them at bay.

"What in the-" A security guard said as he watched he saw Robin past him. "Hey! You can't come in here!" He shouted but Robin ignore as a few nanites go pass them

"Unauthorized entry!" He shouted into his walkie talkie.

Robin looked ahead of him and saw the security gates closing to prevent him from going farther into the building.

"Waynetech override, Archie 4," He shouted and the gates reversed.

LINE

Michael aims this **Bolt caster** on both the girls as each of them was cautious of the gun.

"I am going to enjoy drinking his blood," Copperhead smirks. She darts forward at surprising speeds. Michael shot at her as she dodges ducking under while getting closer to Michael, why is he missing.

Copperhead was fast but Vipers were much faster, using Retribution to block her left claws as he used the momentum to spin kicks Copperhead away as he turned using a **chemthrower** to stop Cheshire from advancing.

She leaps back scowls feeling the **chill** of nearly getting frozen

Copperhead darts forward moving like a snake to attack from various angles. Michael nearly caught with her movement before getting behind and about to sink her fangs at him

"I got you…" Whatever Copperhead said was cut short when Michael grabbed her body on the side, falling down slamming her head hard on the concrete.

Thud

Leaving a knock-out Copperhead, Michael spent years fighting Vipers both as an enemy and as allies. And Michael knows how to take down Vipers in three different ways.

Michael stares at Cheshire seeing she shriving feeling the effects of the **Cryolator**

"If you surrender I can show you a night to remember" Michael said using her words against her

Cheshire chuckles at the words and see he brutalize Copperhead before hearing others coming and seeing the doctor finish the virus

"My My you are cold blood, maybe next time hero seeing that the doctor has finished the virus" Cheshire said looking at the freighter doctor "the Shadows could make use of you at a later date" She ran as Michael started shooting at her.

LINE

Superboy rolled to the side once again. "Damnit how much longer he grunted," As if on cue the drone flew towards him, showing him the completed scan.

Superboy gave a wild grin.

"Perfect,"

Ojo fired off another beam and Superboy held his hand out. The beam pushed him back a few feet but he recovered and began walking forward. Ojo looked on in shock when Superboy grabbed his head causing the energy to backfire.

"Unh!" He shouted in pain after the helmet exploded. He fell, over unconscious. "That takes care of that," Superboy said. He looks to see the drone hover next to him; he looks confused before putting his hand on it. Patting it and seeing it hum with delight as he smiles

"Yes you did well too" before it started hovering over spraying something in the air around him

"Hey what are you..." but stop feeling a pleasant and refreshing feel over his body and seeing the marks on his arm disappear.

"Thank you" He said to the drone who nods back to him.

LINE

"You saved me," says Doctor Roquette "but what you said" she question

Michael sign as he looked at he "Listen what you made was great and could be used to betterment humanity but your so preoccupied that you could do, that you didn't stop to think if you should" Michael explain to her "you need discipline and understanding in what your making and try to look at the ethics of what it can cause and not just the profit, otherwise people can uses it for immoral purpose and blame you for it" Michael said looking at her

Doctor Roquette was floored at his, she thought he was cold and uncaring, but in truth she saw a hurt and tired look in his eye showing her that he has seen this happen before.

Both turn to see Miss Martian, Aqualad and Artemis come too

"Are you okay?" Miss Martian as in worry as Michael raised an eyebrow as

Miss Martian looks over to see the assassin knocked out on the ground as a smile forms on her face.

"I guess I had no reason to worry." Miss Martian said

"You managed to capture one, good work," Aqualad praises, as he turns to face Dr. Roquette.

"Robin managed to upload the virus destroying the Fog."

Dr. Roquette looks at Michael "thank you for telling me about the values of ethic"

"Your welcome" Michael said as Aqualad walks up to them

"Red Tornado contacted the local authorities. They are going to take care of the assassins. We will take Dr. Roquette back to the cave where she can use the Zeta Tube to home," Aqualad says.

"Artemis you did good work today. Welcome to the team." Michael said to Artemis who looks flatter at the praise

Miss Martian approaches Artemis. "It is great to finally have another girl on the team." A small smile forms on Artemis's face.

Michael is happy at another successful mission and loves his Serpent armor, now he just needs a name for it.

**Cold-Blooded** sounds fitting

**Star City much later**

Roquette entered her condo exhausted, not even bothering to turn in the lights, after weeks of being held captive and another night of avoiding assassination, she just wanted some peace and quiet.

She entered her Kitchen which connected to the living room. She pulled out a bottle of water and began to drink it.

"Thirsty?" Someone hiding in the shadows asked, causing Roquette to choke and drop the water. She turned and saw Cheshire sitting there on a bar stool, with no mask, and an empty plate.

"Hope you don't mind, I was feeling rather famished." She said casually while getting up.

"What do you want, to kidnap me again, or make you another Fog?" Roquette asked in fear

"Actually nothing, but to say I'm sorry." Cheshire replied, sincerely.

"Excuse me?" Roquette replied not believing what she had just heard.

"Apparently my orders were not so clear, so I'm sorry for giving you false hope." Cheshire answered, while raising a sai, signifying that she was here to kill her.

Roquette backed up to the wall wide eyed, as Cheshire came closer to her. Just as she was about to strike, a loud noise was heard from the door

BOOOOM

An explosion was heard at the front door as Cheshire turned and saw a bulky red and black robot figure with a with a angular shaped head, and holding a big gun

"So sorry was I interrupting your private time" The robot said pointing the big gun a Cheshire

"What the hell." Cheshire said seeing a random robot coming out of nowhere.

"Sorry to interrupt meatbags." The robot said before aim its gun at Cheshire "Actually no I'm not"

Than started firing just as Cheshire throw a smoke bomb, but she didn't escape without getting hit

"Owwww" Cheshire holding her arm as she when under the counter

"What happened, where is she, who are you?" Dr Roquette asked frantically before she suddenly was knocked out from behind and carried out of the blast zone.

"Finish the shadow off" A French accent sounding voice said

"Don't tell me how to kill rookie" the robot said before shooting the whole apartment

Sportsmaster came in to see what was going on but dodge as soon as gun fire happens

"What the fuck is going on?" Sportmaster said, looking over reading his ball grenades

"OOO another meatbag, don't worry I got a bullet for you too" The robot said before shooting at Sportmaster causing him to run back but not before throw his grenades

BOOOOM

As the explosion happen the bullets stop Sportmaster went to check his daughter to help explain what happened

"You mind telling were a killer robot came from" Not caring if his daughter is shot right not

"I would tell you if you help me out of this place" Cheshire grits her teeth at the pain and her father been here

"And I thought you were my daughter" Sportmaster mocked

"And I thought you were smarter than that" a robotic voice said causing both to look up to see the robot not even scratched from the explosion

"I'll be sure you two die together" the robot shifts a another gun came from its right shoulder that fires a missile at their area causing the floor to crash causing a collapse

As the house burn we see a figure holding a past out Dr Roquette while waiting for a ride

"This is **Big Sky**, coming in for pick-up" a young female voice comes from the radio

"Copy that" the figure said lighting up a cigarette as a Plane start to land

"Too you long enough" the figure said as the robot comes from behind

"Do forgive me rookie but I was just finish the mission without your help" the robot voice said

"Don't call me a rookie, I have been in more missions before you'd even kill you first man" the man reveals himself to be dressed in a team-coloured pinstripe suit, balaclava, and tie, and is wearing a ski mask to completely cover his face. This was the master of disguises hired by the Commander of XCOM, code name Spy.

(The Spy from Team Fortress 2)

"Did you kill them?" The Spy said, hired by Michael to try and rescue a lady in distress and kill anyone who tried to assassinate her, a simple mission at best and the Commander promised further payment and more gadgets to add to his arsenal if proven his worth. A challenge he would gladly pass.

"I shot a rocket at their faces and at the building itself," The Robot was no other than **Julian** sent to ensure the package was secure and no one lives to tell the tale, shooting a rocket at someone in a collapsing building tends to kill them.

"You'd be surprised what people can survive though" The Spy speaking from experience

"Whatever can we do now, I just started watching Stranger Things and I was right about to start the next episode" Julian said heading to the Skyranger, with nothing to do Julian started watching Netflix to pass the time now he hooked on a few shows.

As Spy just chuckled before heading to the Skyranger, seeing an opportunity in a new adventure.


	6. Magic? Isn't it just Psionics

I don't own anything just to clarify.

I've been wanting to do his chapter for a while, don't worry I'll try and get the next one up soon.

Please enjoy, yours truly BlackAce

**XCOM Justice Chapter 6**

**Hidden room**

In a large room, 5 monitors show a bright screen showing the shadowy shape of each user.

"Once again our plans have been thwarted by the young heroes," says L-1.

L-2 speaks up activating a video screen that depicts each of the young heroes. "Once is happened stands, two is coincidence but now the league has created their own team of young heroes to go the dirty work, how cunning of them"

The screen zooms in on Robin on computers. "This explains the hacking in our data" L-2 speaks of the computers getting hacked

"Which could mean the league is already aware of us," speaks L-4 concern.

"I very must doubt that" L-2 speaks in a calm voice

"If they were, we would already be attacked," L-3 says in reissuance.

"This only means we must be careful in our futures operations" L-1 orders to other about doing their plans

"However Cheshire was attacked by some kind of robot," L-3 said, mentioning the experience of the two father and daughter.

"Any leads on who created it" L-2 said in interest about new type of robotics,

"None that can be seen or found on the cameras, only their experience" L-3 mentions both Cheshire and Sportsmaster have no proof aside from visual contact but their injuries show more than effort proof.

"An unknown faction could be greatly valued in the long run" L-1 said "Soon everyone will see more opportune in serving the light"

**Mount Justice**

Superboy and Kaldur circled each other in the arena as they eyed each other. Then the two lunged at each other. Superboy sent a right straight that kaldur ducked under it as he threw his own that Superboy easily blocked. Superboy went for a one two-combo but Kaldur back flipped away. The two eyed each other before going at it once again.

On the side Artemis and M'gann were looking at the scene or more specifically one of the fighters.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think?" Artemis spoke up suddenly looking over at the Martian. "Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out," She explained it over at M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me," Miss Martian responded easily with a kind smile. "But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally," She said causing her to look at Wally who was stuffing his mouth with a hot dog.

"You're so full of passion," The green skinned girl explained. "And he's so full of, uh?" She struggled to find the right word.

"It" she answers, causing both of them to giggle before watching the fight still giggling.

On the side we see Michael wearing casual clothes but wearing metal-like gauntlets of his hands. He is currently sitting down on his knee trying to meditate and follow the **Templar training program **in order to maintain his **Psionics** abilities, a glowing aura happens around him. The exercises help him relax and help him mentally with his stress. The gauntlets are reddish with gears and lights all around them, there is an attainment at making the **Warlocks** gauntlets, giving the users the ability to use **Psionics **powers from the **Templars** while maintaining their own. The other asks about the gauntlets which he explains they help him channel his power better, like his **Psi Amp**.

(Picture the gauntlets from the picture of Constance made by Fangtom1 on deviantart but more red in the gauntlets)

Michael was currently thinking about the situation he was in back at base. Since he ordered a rescue for Dr Roquette, she has been quite the pain in the ass about her current placement. After explaining her situation and how the Shadow will either try to capture or kill her when all the heroes are gone, she quieted down. After offering a chance to start over in Australia far away from the Shadow as they will assume she died she immediately took my offer to work for XCOM as the new **Scientist** new to **LookOut** of course which cause a scare see a floating sphere talking in her head. Now she is either arguing with **Julian** or talking with Grant Goodeve otherwise known as **Engineer **who was hired to work on the robots and tech as XCOM. So far we have a few other engineers and scientists that have taken the offer to move to Australia and work for XCOM. Although now he wishes **Bradford **was here, he never knew how stressful it was organizing logistics personally and trying to get others to follow with his plans. While he could hire mercenaries, the problem is there no work for them to do.

The Cave is the only place now where he can really think and train without interruption, now he is trying to work on his **psionic** using his new **Warlock Gauntlets**. In the battle with the chosen he turned to dust before they could understand how they work, this was as close as it can get to remaking them.

Suddenly the hatch on the ceiling opened up and Red Tornado flew out of it and landed a moment later.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked as he ran up to the robot.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado stated as he had many times before.

"Yeah well, the Batman's with Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham," He pointed out. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a mission?" He asked

"If we can be of help," Aqualad suggested walking up to him. Red Tornado looked at the group of teens, even Michael standing up who looked back at him. He went to the data pad.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend," He began as he pulled up a picture of an elderly man. "He is 106 years old,"

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally muttered with a smirk.

"Shut up" Michael annoyed Wally elbowing him.

"And he has been missing for 23 days," Red Tornado said, not being deterred by the speedster's comment. "Kent was a charter member of the justice society, the precursor mentors' justice league,"

He said, pulling up a picture of a group of heroes. Tornado zoomed the picture to focus on a man in blue and with a golden helmet.

Michael looks at the picture, seeing Red Tornado with the Justice Society, how old was the android.

"Of course," Kaldur said, remembering what he learned. "Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme he was Doctor Fate,"

"Pfft," Wally scoffed. "More like doctor fake," He mocked. He looked over at Artemis who was standing next to him. "Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledore scares the bad guys and impresses the babes," He said and Artemis merely shrugged her shoulders.

She wasn't against the idea of magic but she had yet to see any proof of it face to face while Michael was interested seeing how magic doesn't exist in his world despite what **Psionic's** call themselves. Although could it be possible that magic users are just **Psionics **using their abilities differently, questions for later.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts," Red Tornado said. Superboy raised an eyebrow at the way the red bot said walkabout. "But he is caretaker to the helmet source of the doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded," He finished.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," Miss Martian gushed. "I would be honoured to help find him," She said with a bright smile.

"Me, too," Wally said quickly causing Artemis to roll her eyes. "So honoured I can barely stand it, magic rocks,"

"Kiss ass," Michael said looking over at Artemis. She smirks at this.

"Take this," Red Tornado said, handing a golden key to Aqualad. "It is the key to the tower of fate," He explained.

"So if he's on one of his walkabouts do you want us to bring the helmet back?" The young Atlantean asked.

"That would be wise," Red Tornado explained.

"Does he have other magical items in his possession?" Michael questioned seeing if there are other artifices that might have a magic history to it.

"The tower of Fate houses many artefacts Nelson has collected over his years, but The Helmet of Fate is the most powerful" Tornado confirms other items, most powerful sure but not most useful.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally asked, looking at Megan with a flirtatious grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes and left to get ready for the mission. Michael sees magic being involved leads to the unknown. This could be a very dangerous mission if they're not careful. Heading to his room he makes a quick call.

"LookOut I need one of the Chosens weapons" Michael called out to LookOut through his communications.

"Are you sure Commander?" LookOut ask seeing how powerful the weapons of the Chosen are and asking for it proves how dangerous the problem is.

"The mission is supernatural, I need to be prepared, send the **Warlocks**" He requested as a small purple portal appeared before him revealing the Warlock's weapons.

The **Disruptor Rifle **was an assault rifle only used by the Warlock when he is unable to use any of his psionic abilities, the weapon is dangerous to any Psionic enemy it attacks, while the other is the **THAT Browning **The legendary automatic pistol known to have killed high-Dimension creatures such as gods in the distant past, wither it true or not is up to debate but the gun can execute psionic enemies that are not immune to mental damage and execute humanoid or psionic enemies that are not immune to mental damage.

While it is unclear if magic is really just another form of **Psionics **it will be a good as any test to see if weapons designed to kill Psionic-being will work on them.

LINE

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked as they flew through the sky in the bio-ship. Wally looked over at her with a small glare turning to look at Megan.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," He said simply looking smug.

"That bullshit" Michael called out, keeping his guns hidden from them.

"Seriously man" The speedster shouted causing the others to chuckle lightly. Michael looks at Wally

"Don't blame me, nonbeliever," he muttered.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," Megan said as the team looked at the empty street.

"Nothing's there though," Superboy pointed out as they looked around.

"Take us down," Kaldur said. "We'll search the area,"

LINE

"Nothing," Wally said as he ran back to the rest of the team after scouting the area.

"This isn't simple camouflage," Wally stated.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked looking at the speedster. "Adaptive micro-electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely!" Wally began before seeing Megan walk over to them. "Not," He corrected. Artemis frowned at him. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here," He said as if lectures the blonde archer rolled her eyes as Michael looked around feeling something old in the area. Closing his eyes he starts his **Templar Focus** by gaining **Psionics** energy. Looking around he turned around to look over at a boarded up building. He narrowed his eyes. He sensed something off.

"Michael comes on," Artemis called. Michael hesitated a moment before he turned around to catch up with the others. He gave one last glance to the building.

After watching the teens leave the area in front of the boarded building distorted revealing Abra, Klarion and Kent.

'Well that's a sharp one,' Klarion observed watching the boy walk away, sensing a great power around him turning to Abra,

"Hey, Abra Kadabra, aren't you using Adaptive micro-opto-electronics phase shifting thingy?" The witch boy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes," The man admitted reluctantly.

LINE

The team stood in the field looking at the coordinates Tornado had sent them too.

"Where is it?" Superboy asked.

"There is something here" Michael said looking around "I feel something in the air,"

"What do you mean?" Superboy questioned.

'Hmm,' Kaldur thought as he looked down at the key. "A test of fate," He muttered. He walked forward and lifted the key up. "Stay behind me," He commanded. He pushed the key forward and suddenly half of it disappeared. He turned it. A brown bricked tower came into existence with a wooden to enter.

The team looked up in shock at the sudden appearance. Slowly Kaldur opened the door and the teens entered the tower albeit hesitantly.

After they entered they looked around to see no doors. Even the entrance had disappeared.

Then something came in the form of Kent Nelson or more of a hologram of him.

"Greetings," The hologram said. "You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you," It pointed out. "Please state your purpose and intent,"

Kaldur got ready to answer the question but unfortunately Wally beat him too it.

"We are true believers," Wally began as he began talking to the hologram. "Here to find Doctor Fate,"

"Would you stop with the bullshiitttt!" Michael began but was cut off when the floor gave away. The teens began falling down a cavern.

And straight into a lava pit.

The teens acted quickly. Megan grabbed Wally while Artemis shot her crossbow with a grappling hook and swung out to grab Kaldur as Michael activated his **Psiblade** to stop himself. Superboy braced himself against the wall. He managed to stop but his feet landed in the lava.

"Yaah!" He grunted out in pain from the heat. He pulled out his legs to see his boots gone and the bottom of his jeans burned off. "Those were my favourite boots," He growled "Nelson guy better be worth it,"

"It's so hot" Megan complained, slowly falling down.

"You sure are" Wally couldn't help himself.

"Wally/Dumbass" Artemis and Michael snapped at him.

"Hey I'm entitled to speak my mind when I'm falling to my death" Wally complains to the two.

"The physiology of Megan and I are susceptible to extreme heat, if we don't find a way out we won't last much longer" Kaldur stated the situation

"Even the hologram saw through your bullshit Wally" Michael trying his best to hold on

"That's it!" Megan said as an idea struck her. And just in time too. She didn't know if she could last much longer. "We never actually said why we were here," The Martian began talking.

"Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" Megan yelled to the walls.

It seemed to do work because a moment later the lava was sealed off by a floor that caused everyone to slowly drop down.

"This platform, it should be red-hot," Kaldur said as he got into a kneeling position. "But it is cool to the touch," He pointed out.

"Don't worry, megalicious," Wally said as he supported the still weakened Martian. "I got you,"

"Enough!" Artemis shouted having had enough. She shoved Wally and glared at him. "Your little "impress Megan at all costs" game nearly got us all barbecued!" She accused

"When did this become my fault?" Wally defended glaring back.

"When you lied to that whatever that thing was and called yourself a true believer," The blonde girl hissed.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Miss Martian asked in surprise. Wally looked around to see the others looking at him with varying looks.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic," he admitted.

"No shit" Michael said at the obvious.

"But magic is the real lie, a major load," Wally continued ignoring the commander.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis," Kaldur explained calmly. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers,"

"Dude, have you ever heard of bioelectricity?" Wally scoffed. "Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too," He crossed his arms and looked away. "Today it's bunch of tricks,"

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis retorted.

"That's science," Wally scolded. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am,"

"The fact that you experimented on yourself and somehow survived is a miracle itself" Michael saying how anything can make a normal person faster than the speed of light.

"Beside Magic is just science we still don't understand" Michael somewhat agrees with Wally.

"Thank you" Wally said, happy someone understands him.

Kaldur looked down to see a handle on the floor. It hadn't been there before.

"Let us test that theory," He replied, pulling the handle up.

"Wait!" Wally called out in panic. "The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur didn't listen. He lifted the handle to reveal a snowy day.

"It's snow," Miss Martian giggled out.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis said smugly as Michael looked shocked. The others jumped down the whole and came into a wide field of snow.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear of string theory?" Wally explained. "We're in a pocket dimension," the fact they can teleport at all is amazing by itself but add a pocket dimension, magic more dangerous than Michael thought.

That's when a random cane showed up. It appeared in a flash light and hovered in one spot.

"What's that?" Miss Martian asked as everybody looked at it.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally scoffed. Michael didn't care, cause when something random comes in a flash of light best stay as far away from it as possible. Unfortunately Wally and Artemis didn't get that memo as they both tried to reach for it. But Michael grabs both their hands before they could touch it.

"How about me don't not touch the unknown cane" Michael said to them both

"Come on, it just a stick" Wally retorts as Artemis agrees

"What's the problem with touching it?" Artemis asks angrily, taking her hand out of his grip. Before he could say anything the crane suddenly glowed as everyone covered their eyes. Opening them they see that Michael, Wally and Artemis are gone.

That's when the cane showed up. It appeared in a flash light and hovered in one spot.

"Umm where did they go?" Miss Martian asked.

"Better question how do we get out of here?" Superboy said looking around.

LINE

"'What the problem with touching it' she asked" Michael grunted out. The cane somehow transported the three young heroes to a location that looks something straight out of the painting **Relativity** only with more stairs.

"Abra Kadabra," Wally scowled, noticing the three of them weren't alone. This caused the other two to follow his line of sight to see Kent surrounded by the two wizards.

Kent decided to take his chance with his two captors distracted. He flew towards the cane and took a hold of it. His binds disappeared freeing his hands. He held one hand as an elevator door came into existence.

"In here," He said as all of them headed to the elevator,

"No! No! No!" Klarion said in anger. "I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" He continued as he threw his tantrum.

The elevator was quiet for a bit only hearing cheap elevator music.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," Kent said introducing himself to the teens.

"No duh," Wally scoffed. He was met with an elbow from Artemis. "Ow!"

"I'm Artemis," The blond girl introduced. "Miss Manners here is Wally," She continued. "And that Michael" who nodded at him

"Good to meet you, but we have a serious problem on our hands" Kent warned them.

"Who? Abra, please he all show and no bist" Wally stated not taking any of his seriously

"Right you are" Kent agree with him

"He is" Artemis was confused as this as well as Michael

"But the other is Klarion, the boy with the cat, he a lord of chaos" Kent stated

"So he is a powerful threat?" Michael asks to confirm this.

"Very much so, he is the sworn enemy of Doctor Fate, the lord of order" Kent explained to the commander as he thinks about him. Wally looked at it in disbelief.

"Okay even if I was willing to believe the whole 'lord of order and lord of chaos' shit. Which I don't by the way. Just what is this" he was cut off.

"He wants to get his grubby little paws on the Helmet of Fate, the very thing that keeps Nabu anchored to our plane of existence. I don't know if he intends to destroy or use it to unleash hell on Earth but either way he has to be stopped." Kent explained to the nonbeliever

"So how do we get rid of his Bitch boy?" Michael asked the old wizard who laughed at him.

"Bitch boy hahaha, that perfect, but yes unfortunately I don't know his anchor but I'm betting that the Helmet of Fate knows, we'll find him soon after we reach the top of which we should arrive in just a few moments." Kent explains, still chuckling.

Sure enough within a few seconds there was a small "ding" signaling that the elevator had at last reached its destination. The doors opened as everyone stepped out. Michael scanned the massive room that the group had found themselves in that was at least twice the length of a basketball court. The room has a cathedral-like design and there were dozens of display cases, each containing some kind of artifact that ranged from various swords, staves and bows to talismans and strange books.

"Nice collection," Wally gave a sharp whistle

"It's not a collection, not really. What you see before you are some of the most dangerous mythical artifacts in the history of mankind. These relics were so dangerous by the Lords of Order for any mortal to get their hands on them. So for now they stay here where they won't fall into the wrong hands. They would have been forget if not for fear of what would be unleashed if they were." Kent shook his head

Michael looked at the glass containers each artifact had been placed into and then back at the sorcerer "I'm going to assume that there is more than simple glass keeping these artifacts right" question the sorcerer on his sanity. Ken nodded

"Yes there are a number of protective wards and spells keeping them secure, even Klarion wouldn't be able to break into them without months of effort." He explained

Well at least that meant that they wouldn't have to worry about potential dangerous artifacts getting into the hands of a whiny bitch.

The group was about to move forwards to the helmet when another portal opened. As Michael was really to do his gun he finds their remaining members of the Team into a heap. Nelson looked over at the others with a small smile "Friends of yours?" he asked while Michael shouldered the **Disruptor Rifle.**

A lightning bolt shot overhead, missing the old wizard by inches. Across a gap in the maze, Abracadabra and Klarion stood watching them.

"Friends of yours?" hissed Wally

Kent dodges out of the way. Kent hurried to the bell and rang it with his cane. It rang deep and loud as Kent walked into it, vanishing into the metal. Michael made a plan.

"Wally Artemis, you deal with Abra whatshisface I'll find Kent" Michael ordered walking right into the magic bell before they could say anything.

They appeared on the roof of the Tower. In the center of the roof, a golden helmet floated above the ground. Kent reached for it, but a bolt of red lightning struck him directly in his chest.

"Kent!" Michael yelled, turned and saw Klarion land on the roof, his eyes red and burning, and his hands engulfed in Magical flame. Aim his gun at the bitch boy as Klarion dismissed it as a threat.

"Please, you think some fancy toy will ahhhhhh!" Klarion falls back in pain as Michael shots him, the cat also groins in pain. Michael was surprised but happy to know that the **Disruptor Rifle **has an effect on magical beings. Grin at the Bitch boy morning in pain Michael went to check on the old timer.

"Kent? You ok, fuck me" Michael hit himself for not bringing a **Medikit**, thinking fast lifts his arms and tried to channel **Psionics** energy to Kent, forming a **Sustain** sphere around the sorcerer.

"Relax Kent, once Bitch boy is dealt with, will get you to a hospital." Michael reassured him knowing while **Sustain** can keep someone from dying it doesn't heal them, he has to work on that later. Standing up he activates his gauntlets as **Psi Blades** come out.

Tttttsh

Looking back at the bitch he sees Klarion holding his chest in a look of shock, like something blows his mind, slowly moving his hand he sees something he never thought he would see, a red liquid right on his hand.

"What is this?" Klarion yelled in confusion and panic as the cat meowed to him, turning sharp at the cat.

"Teekl what is his red stuff and why does it hurt?" yelling at the cat, feeling for the first time what it is like to bleed. Teekl meows at him.

"Blood blood my blood, I'm the lord of chaos I don't bleed I don't feel pain I make everyone else feel pain" He started to get irrational and turned looking at the one that shot him with a demonic look.

"And I'll start with you" He declared, roaring fire at Michael, closing his arm together to form a Psi Shield and **Parry** the flames while running straight at the bitch. Hitting him head-on with the **shield bash**, hitting his head before **Rend** him with his **Psiblades**. Klarion roars in pain before blasting his magic out, causing an explosion around him sending the Command on his back in pain. Getting up a surge of energy build up in Michael as he builds up **Focus**.

Michael starts running at Klarion, as Klarion throws fireballs at Michael who **Phase walks** behind Klarion and shoots him with his automatic pistol **THAT Browning**. Causing him more pain as more holes are seen on Klarion's body, enraging him more Klarion throws his hand as a giant magic claw appears catching Michael by surprise as he Klarion starts to crash him. Feeling the pressure he activates his **Psiblades** and cuts the magic claw before changing at Klarion feeling his **Psiblades** **Overcharge** as he sends an **Arc Wave** at him blowing him away on his back.

Klarion falling on the ground never felt more humiliated, him the lord of chaos, on the ground in pain, he should not be in his position and magic started to build up.

"Enough!" A large blast of magic throws Michael all the way to Kent who was on his knees panting as the **Sustain** just ended.

"You think you can beat me, ME! I'm the Lord of Chaos and every single one of you are only my playthings!" He bellows sending waves of magic to them both as Kent slams his staff down creating a golden dome. The dome deflected the waves.

"No!" shouted the witch boy in frustration, "open that dome thing, right now, right fuckkking now!" throw spell after spell at the barrier and cursing for once.

"First time I heard him swear" Michael comments watching the enraged witch boy, looking at Kent, finds him panting, catching him before he could fall.

"I bought you enough time to do what you need to do," Kent says, breathing heavily while holding his watch as Michael holds him.

"How? He is a bigger bitch then I can handle" Michael knowing he can't kill his bitch alone, wound it yes but not kill it.

"Have fate…believe in yourself and…hold nothing back" Kent less his last breath as he drops his watch on the ground. Michael, seeing him dying, tried to revive him, using his **Psionics** to heal him.

"Come on, come on" Michael is doing his best to heal with, but no matter what he did he can't revive Kent.

"Dam it" Michael curses before seeing the barrier is starting to crack, looking at what he sees the stick was burning up, showing how little time he has. Standing up he grabs the helmet.

"Hey Kid, you put the helmet on and you'll never take it off" Klarion tells him before making two magic claws to pierces the barrier and tear it apart. Michael sees he has no choice but to put on the helmet.

Then a purple energy exploded around him lifting Michael in the air, as he transformed before the eye.

Michael mind is not your normal human-mind, he was a powerful **Psinoic**, and powerful enough to rival and surpass multiple **Ethereal**. He trains his mind and gets **Gene-mod** to prevent Mind control of any kind. When Nabu the spirit of the Helmet tried to possess him he found out he was unable to, to Nabu it felt like two minds were preventing him from possessing him. When Nabu channels his magic in Michael someone else has awakened. Deep in Michael's mind was the ash of a fallen foe, an individual so powerful he rivals no surpass the **Ethereal**, whose power was so great he turned to ash in front of his challenger. But that has changed. From the ashes deep in the Commander's mind a new being was resurrected. Taking over the defenseless Nabu spirit and changing the Commander to someone more worthy to overshadow him. In the light a being appears wearing crimson armour covering his chest and shoulders', wearing futuristic combat suit and an aura of pure power surrounds him. The helmet of fate was red with two familiar head pieces of one of the most powerful **Psinoic** XCOM have ever faced.

"**I HAVE RETURN"**

The Warlock Chosen Megaera has arrived in the battle.

LINE

Picture the Warlock but with Dr Fate helmet on and the pieces of the Warlock's head on said helmet just to give you an idea.


	7. Return of the Chosen

**Kept you waiting huh****, This was a fun one to do and I hope you enjoy it too **

**I own nothing **

XCOMJ chapter 7

The magic and power of chaos, flashes of red and purple can be seen from the top of the tower as two powerful beings stare down at each other, one confused while the other is enraged at the sight.

"Give it up, Nubu!" Klarion shouted at the chosen thinking it his old foe

"Order went out of style in the twentieth century!" Klarion throws large fireballs at the Chosen only for him to block it with his **Psi shield** and throw that fireball back at him to do damage to him.

"Nabu?" Klarion asked now, getting confused at his old foe and notice the change in uniform which should have been obvious.

"**You think me a Chosen of Fate?"** The Warlock chuckles at this,

"**Perhaps you are a bigger fool than you already are, abomination"** The Chosen mocks the bitch boy as he channels psionics energy to his gauntlets. Sending the energy to his arm he creates a portal of pure psionics energy under him. Moving his arms around it he starts pulling into the energy and forms two energy-like beings into existence. These are his **Spectral Army**.

He gives the two Spectres his **Disruptor Rifle **and **THAT Browning**, the plan was for them to take shots while he focuses on his **Psionics**,something he learned. The Spectres went around the demon arming their guns at it but Klarion's only focus was on the Warlock, still thinking that Nabu was playing with him.

"Changing your flashy suit won't stop me Nabu," Klarion yelled, spell a fire bird at the Warlock, as the bird came closer the Warlock activated his **Psi blades** and **rended** the bird dispelling the spell. Klarion yelled in anger before getting shot by the Spectres, causing more wounds on his body. Further pissing him off, not used to getting hurt as he looks at the two energy beings noticing the guns they are holding. While he was about to kill them he felt a shot on his side send him back.

The Warlocks used **Mind Scorch **on the demon, hurting it back. Klarion was dazed from the hit as the Warlocks looked at the creature in pity.

"**This is the mighty lord of chaos, how disappointing" **The Warlock looks disappointed **"You are no more than a child throwing a tantrum, a more appropriate title for you would be the Pitiful Bitch of Stupidity."** The Chosen laugh mocking the Bitch.

Klarion was absolutely full of fury; first dealing with some magic brat and now dealing with some Nabu want-a-being. The cat tried to calm him down but he was too furious to listen.

"You think this is funny? You think this is some kind of game?" Klarion raged at the Warlock at his mocking of his power.

"**A game hardly, if this were a game I'd be having fun."** Warlock said as Klarion just roared his frustration, sending magic power everywhere. Turning slowly into something else growing in mass and power, larger as horns grow out of his skull and his skin turns red with scale like body and his face appears more and more like a demon he was said to be.

(Picture a Bloodletter from Warhammer 40k to give you an idea)

"**So this is your turn form" **the Warlock commented **"It fits you, weak and fragile" **still mocking the chaos lord as it bellows in rage, charging at the Warlock with a magic sword as the Warlock walks back dodging each slash. Moving his body left to right as the demon takes large swings at the Warlock, only for him to easily dodge further angering it. As he was about to swing again a shot was heard and fired as the demon groaned in pain, turning to see the spectres still taking pot shots at it.

As the Spectres were about to shoot at it some more, the cat started to attack. Scratching and meowing at the Spectres who looked down to see the hissing cat, they both turned to look at each other confused at what a cat was doing here before shrugging and one of them kicked the cat. Causing is to scream and the demon to flickering from existence.

The demon looks in horror at what the spectres had done and somewhat gains its sanity back, or what you call sanity anyway for a demon.

"How could you harm such an innocent kitten?" Klarion yelled in rage at the Spectres only to hear the laugh of the Chosen.

"**Hahahaha a demon berating on harming the innocent Hahahah,"** the Chosen mocks at the irony before lifting his hand **"But if it's the feline you worry"** casting a **Stasis** to the cat, stopping it from moving or getting hurt.

"**Now all you have to worry about is your oblivion" **charging at the demon with his **Psi blade** as it could do nothing but scream in rage as it swung its sword at the Chosen. With the cat in **stasis** meaning Klarion cannot escape and can only get out by freeing Teekl but it proving to be impossible with not only the Warlock attacking him but the Spectres taking pot shot at him with their weapons that can somehow hurt the lord of chaos, Klarion knows he was not having a good day.

Screaming in rage he charged at the Chosen at full speed, hoping to kill the Warlock. While he was only a hair away from slashing at him he suddenly teleported away, causing him to roar as he got shot in the back again. Roaring in pain as the chosen stand behind him gathering psionics energy in his gauntlets, channelling all his focus in this one attack

"**It's time to end your existence, abomination"** gathering energy before running forward to strike the demon as it turns to face him, surprise as the Chosen just appeared before him as he sent a power punch in his guts. Making Klarion gasp in pain as the Warlock ignited his Psi blade straight in the demon as the Warlocks used all his might to create an **Ionic Storm** in the centre of the chaos spawn. As energy bolts fell all around him, striking the demon and causing him even greater pain as the bolts caused large damage to the demon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the chaos spawn cried in pain as the bolts hit him over and over again.

When it stops the chosen throw the demon off his blade and across him. Looking over the creature he weakly gets up but falls down as he never faced his much damage before, normally when his cat dies he just stops existence in reality then comes back a week later. But his thing was keeping him here and preventing him from leaving, as long as the cat was stuck in the shield he can't escape. If he keeps doing he could be destroyed in the material world.

"**Such a weak creature you are, it's time for you to face OBLIVION"** The Chosen yelled with glee as he was about to finish the demon off with a Psi blade but something happened. Something is stopping him from finishing his blow and he doesn't know why.

While the fight between the Lord of Chaos and the Chosen something happens deep in the Helmet of Fate as the spirit of Nabu who was furious. He should be the one fighting his ancient enemy not his Warlock. All he could do was watch in rage at the imposter using the helmets powers to only enhance his own. No matter what he does he could get control back.

"How dare he" the lord of order said "to restrain me, leaving me only to watch"

"Now you know how most of the users feel when they wear you" A voice said behind causing him to turn and look at a familiar face.

"Oh don't look surprise" Kent smiled looking at the spirit "I wore you for so long it makes senses that my soul would get suck back into you" he smirk "although I'm surprise it you that's is trapped here and not Michael" looking at the boy using his power against the lord of chaos, "He doing a better job then you are" he laughs at his which further enrages Nabu.

"How is this possible?" Nabu turns to find the one that wore his mask, looking around the mind only to see Michael sitting on his knees, eyes closed being protected by a **Sustain** to prevent anyone from mind controlling him.

"It seems he knew he was getting mind controlled" Kent said looking at the young man's work on preventing himself from taking over my Nabu, not that Michael is aware of it.

"I will not be controlled" The Lord of order said, using his power to regain control of this body stopping the Chosen from finishing off the chaos spawn.

"**Who dares stop me from fulfilling my destiny" **the Warlock said in anger at whoever is trying to take control.

"I dare, for you the meddling in affairs is not your own" Nabu challenges trying to get control but it is proving harder than imagined.

"**What gives you the right to judge me? I'm the Chosen warrior of the Elders, my power was their gift and through their wisdom I have been unleash to end his wretch spawn of the warp." **Warlock declared looking at the spirit in hate at stopping what he was chosen to do.

While this was happening Klarion saw the Chosen has stopped attacking him, not looking at a gift horse in the mouth took action. First went to his familiar to free her from the Warlock magic, getting to the cat he started slashing and hitting it with his sword. Not breaking he tried other spell after spell to break her free but it didn't work.

"Came on came on came on" Klarion bitched "what does it take to free you" getting shot Klarion forgot the spectres still taking shots at him. getting hit again Klarion roared in rage sending an energy wave at the two spectres, evaporating them.

"This is bullshit" He yelled just as the demon was going to throw another bitch fit, the barrier dropped down leaving a newly awaken cat to look up and see her master in his true form. Confused and ask or meow asking what the fuck to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Klarion had enough before grabbing the cat and teleporting away in order to heal.

"While I love watching the fight you too are having I believe we have bigger problems' ' Kent pointed out as both the Chosen and the spirit look to see that during their arguing the demon slips through the Chosen fingers and escapes with his life intake.

"**Raaaaaaaaaa" **the Warlock yelled in rage **"This isn't over abomination, I will find you and when I do I will insure you end is slow and painful, do you hear me abomination, your end would be legendary"** he declared for all to hear. As the Warlock looks deep in his mind he notices not only that spirit that stopped his crusade but also two other beings, one old soul that has passed the world and one he is very familiar with, looking at him.

"**Hahahahahaha" **He laughed at the situation before looking at the other soul surprising Kent still chuckling. He surprised them both by grabbing the helmet and removing it giving Michael full control of his body.

Michael opened his eyes again looking around to see he was still on the tower but with no bitch around him, still holding the helmet as he looked around, seeing the damage of the area and his guns were on the ground a bit away from him. He wasn't sure what happened. Getting an idea he sent a link to the team.

"Guy is everyone alright" He sent a message though the link checking if everyone was still alive.

"We ok," Megan said, holding a tied Superboy as everyone got their barring after the fight.

"What happened" Michael questioned what happened when he passed out.

"We were fighting with Abara and we were losing ground, when Megan called for help all she heard was a shout from someone she never heard from and then a bolt of magic hit Abara, nearly killing him" Kaldra said checking the skill smoking Abara as he looks like he was stuck by lighting.

"I think Dr Fate took over me and saved us all?" Michael came to the conclusion after thinking about it if Wally didn't try to debunk it.

"Ooo please Dr Fate didn't take over your mind" Wally explained his theory on why Michael was thinking he was Dr Fate was not because of magic.

"You are such a geek," Artemis said looking annoyed. As everyone laughed at him.

LINE

The Zeta tube in Australia activated revealing a tied looking Commander. Stepping out of the zeta tube he went to the door which opened to a garage. The league somehow purchases his garage from the previous owner, luckily Michael convinces them to sign it under his name or rather another name he knows. Walking out of a closet he waves to a few engineers that are working on a car, they work for the previous owner now work for me. Nothing really changes besides using his Psionics to stop anyone from going in the closet. To them there is no closet where Michael came from and even if they find the closet they need the correct eye scanner to get in anyway. Michael stores his bike here and gets a small cut of their profits. Getting on his bike he set off back to base

Driving through the streets heading home Michael thinks of the mission, while Michael was able to retrieve the Helmet before the whiny bitch could steal it, he left the helmet in the cave at Wally's souvenirs. Sadly Kent passed on in the process, something Michael knows he should have done better. Sadly he knows more than anyone that you can't save everyone. Imaging all the death he causes one way or another. Now just wants to head home before more bullshit happens.

But the mission was unanticipated as the Commander discovers the versatility of magic and how close it is to Psioncis; maybe he should look into more magic users for XCOM or at least magic items.

While driving he noticed a few sirens off not too far from him. Looking around he sees a few police cars turning around the street, getting curious Michael started to turn and follow them. Passing each car and civilian in the area as many people and police fill the area in the storage buildings, pulling up behind the crowd of people he set his bike down and went to look at the situation. Seeing that he has a helmet no one would know his true identity.

Searching the area he sees a few buildings close to the targeted building, doing a quick look to ensure no one watching Michael teleported right on top of the buildings. Getting a larger look he sees the police surrounding the area while escorting everyone out of the building. Using his abilities Michael scans the mind of the officers.

"What the situation" one officer said asking what was going on. As he checks the area for any potential hazard that might cause further problems

"Someone discovers an experimental bomb in the buildings, luckily they call us straight away" another officer said, getting a surprised look from Michael hearing him.

"Are the bomb experts on this?" the officer asks, thinking the bomb team and disarm is before it goes off.

"They are already in, but I hear they're not making progress" The other officer said not feeling good about his.

"Why not?" the officer asks thinking it shouldn't be a problem.

"It is one of those exotic devices mate" He said knowing that such devices were always too advanced for normal bombers to do, these bombs have so many triggers and rare materials to get too that's require only those of Batman's intelligence and skill to do. These kinds of problems required experts that are rarely in the area.

Michael seeing the problems knew he had to do something, seeing how the experts are not even in the country. Michael teleports into the buildings, using his skill to sneak through the officers in the area. While he was walking he reached for his phone before calling for XCOM.

"This is the Commander, I'm dealing with a bomb in this location, track it and bring a clean-up" Michael ordered before activating the beacon on his phone that only XCOM can track.

He walks through the corridors to find a bomb crew checking a very advanced looking bomb, looking around to see that they are the only one there he uses his **Mind Control** to ensure the bomb squad left the area, luckily he still has his **Warlock Gauntlets** making controlling multiple people easier. The squad left the area as Michael went up to check the bomb, seeing the advance tech, green glow and different kinds of sensors and timers all over it.

Michael is no bomb expert but he knows the basics, which isn't much, but he has a way to fix his. An easy ability most **Psi Operative **knows is **Fuse**, if an enemy is carrying explosives, they can be remotely detonated. Perfect for traps or distractions and kill multiple enemies with their own bombs. However he is trying to prevent a bomb, channel psionics to slowly disconnect everything, with **Fuse** you have to find the trigger. Here he has to break everything but the trigger. He calls this move **Defuse**.

As the bomb's timer stopped and the power was disconnected the bomb was defused. Michael let out a sign of relief until he heard a whistle.

"Not bad" A voice said in the dark causing Michael to look around with his gauntlets up, ready for anything. As he looks around he notices a figure working for him. The figure has scale armor adorned those parts of their body visible underneath what looked like a fitting black spandex suit full of weapons. Orange gloves were worn on their hands, one gripping a sword. Silver white hair flowed out wildly from underneath a helmet that concealed the upper half of their face. The mask had a half black and half orange colour with only one eyehole.

Also the person was female. Michael knows this is not Deathstroke, seeing the top mercenaries he can hire.

"Like what you see?" the girl asked seductively, having taken note where Michael's helmet had been going.

"And who are you, a Deathstroke fangirl?" Michael asks, looking at the girl in armour as she starts walking forward aiming a gun at him.

"Name's Ravager, cutie," she responded, her teasing grin turning into a bloodthirsty one as her lone eye shone with bloodlust.

"Well Ravage, what brought you here?" Michael asked the fan girl as he received a mocking laughter.

"Oh nothing really, I was here on a holiday actually" She says with a shag of her shoulders as she looks at a confused Michael.

"So you planted an advance bomb in a random storage house as a holiday activity." Michael stared at the crazy fangirl in confusion as she laughed with a psychotic grin.

"Hahaha pretty much, this is probably the only quiet place in the world you know" Ravager said looking around the area, seeing it's empty with only Michael and a disarmed bomb in the building as Michael narrows at her suspiciously.

"Ok but why though" Michael just had to ask why anyone would make a very expensive bomb just for the fun as he was buying time to build up **focus**.

"Like I said, I wanted to go to the only place where there are no Superheroes or Supervillains, only small time crooks at most, it's just a break from everything. But I got bored and heard some rumours of some unusual incidents been happen. So I set up a little event and see what the fuss was about." Ravager paused in her explanation to let her eye wander up and down his body.

"So far, I'm liking what I'm seeing so far," she licked her lip staring at Michael who felt unconformable.

"Good for you, how about his," Michael tied to talk his one down "Since you haven't really done anything wrong, beside setting up a fucking bomb" he mutter the last one "how about I leave his place with the remains of the bomb and you can go fuck off and enjoy a quite holiday" Michael just wanted to go home and not deal with this. As Ravager crouched into a fighting stance as she gained a predatory gleam on her lone eye, and her grin turned quite feral.

"Oooh I'm going to enjoy this" She leaped at him with her blade but was deflected by the gauntlets, moving the blade aside and striking Ravage in the stomach with his knee causing her to grunt. As he was about to grab her with his hand she avoided it, grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder slamming him on the ground.

She grins with a maniacal look in her eye, as she draws her sword in order to stab at a down Michael. He rolled to the side, avoiding the blade as embedded into the floor using his arms to try and trip her up but Ravager leaped back as Michael took his chance to stand back up. Activating his **Psi blades **tries to **BladeStorm** her only she backflips back landing right next to her sword. Retrieving it, she starts to slash at Michael who blocks it with his own.

As they both slash at each other Michael notices his Psi blades were not damaging her blade, which shouldn't be possible as his blades were made of pure psionics energy and should easily cut through a metal sword. She notices him looking at her blade and explains.

"This sword is made from **Nth metal**, a useful metal immune to heat and magic, plus keeps me up and going for more than one round" She teased him before slashing at him again with the sword. Which explains both her sword and how she can keep up with a **Gene-Psi Enhance** human.

She swung her sword to decapitate Michael as he leaned back avoiding the blade before driving his boot in her stomach, sending Ravager back a bit. Looking up Michael see the Ravager is still up, hell she laughing now

"I haven't had this much fun in over a year now!" she screamed in delight before going back into the fray. Slashing the sword down Michael crosses his arm to block the attack, pushing the blade up in order to go closer and head butt her. Disoriented, she was unable to stop a kick to the side or a slash to the chest.

Sadly the scale armor held with only a slash on it which left Michael open for a knee in the dick. Michael screams in pain as he sends an **Arc Wave** at Ravager sending her flying.

"She kicked me in the dick," Michael held his balls "Why? Why did she kicked me in the dick" Michael complained before bounces on his knees. As Ravager came back swinging, swinging her sword Michael tried to block it with one arm. It stopped it but the force of the blade made it hit his helmet, leaving a wide slash mark on his helmet, shattering the glass, making him blind. Using his other arm to punch her helmet made her disoriented, as Michael lifted the helmet off his head to see clearly and showed how pissed he was.

"This was my favourite helmet, you bitch" Michael flew his helmet at her as she slash it in half as Michael changed at her with a slash and knocked her sword out of her hand. He was able to slash again but through a display of grace and acrobatics, she managed to twist her body out of his reach and leaped over him. Grabbing her guns she shot at him as Michael used his **Psi shield** to **Parry** the bullets.

Using the bullets to keep Michael occupied she walks back to her sword as Michael sees this and he starts moving to catch her. Putting her guns down she grabs her sword just in time to black another strike from Michael's blades. Using her strength she pushes the blades aside for a spin kick sending Michael back in pain. Slashing again Ravager manages to nearly cut Michael's arm off, but Michael was lucky enough to pull his arm back, only to receive a narrow cut.

Holding his wound to feel the blood on his fingers as Ravager took his chance to change at him swing her sword at his head. But Michael dropped down under the blade and hit a leg swipe to trip up Ravager, not giving her a chance to recover. Michael tackled her down to the floor, causing her to lose her grip on her sword. Michael started to punch her face ruthlessly, while getting punched Ravager somehow managed to strike back as her legs suddenly came up and wrapped around Michael's head. Before he even knew what was happening, her leg muscles dragged him down and slammed his back into the floor.

This left a bruise as both Michael and Ravager got back on their feet, ready for more. Michael activates his blade as Ravager brings up two short swords. Both slashing and locking their swords proving their nth metal too as they start to dance the blades of death.

Slash and strike at each other, locking blades again both faces looking at each other intently

"Had enough yet?" she asked mockingly, grinning like a lunatic.

"Never" Michael said, pushing the sword aside in order to kick her but she dodged it by flipping back.

"I was hoping that'd be your answer," she revealed as she attacked again. Michael made ready to receive her charge, channel his **psionics** to throw **Stun Strike**, knocking her back. Running up to her Michael manages to grab her blades and throw it aside. But Ravage surprised Michael by jumping up and kicking his head with both her feet. Sending him back on the ground, landing on the floor Michael weakly tries to get up, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Now this was a holiday" Ravager comes up to him with a pistol out ready to shoot him.

"Such a shame to shoot such a handsome face" Ravager said before taking off her helmet to show her beautiful face.

"Here something pleasant to see before you die and for giving me a good time, handsome" Ravager smiles at Michael before Michael notices something from behind and gets an idea.

"Can I at least know you real name?" Michael asks, hoping to buy time as someone sneaks behind her as Ravager giggles before answering.

"Names Rose Wilson" she smiles about to shoot until a wrench hits her hard in her head knocking her out.

"Well you really made a mess here boss" said the figure revealing it to be a man wearing cowboy boots with a brown vest with metal knee caps and a beat full of tools. He had a red shirt on with a yellow glove of his right hand holding the wrench; finally he was wearing a constructor hat. This was Grant Goodeve otherwise known as **Engineer**.

(Engineer from Team Fortress)

"Glad you're here Engin" Michael said gratefully grabbing the hand the Engineer offers him. As Michael went to tie Rose up as Engineer went to see the bomb and let out a whistle.

"OOOweee my my a kryptonite powered bomb, these are rare finds these days" Engineer looking at the disarmed bomb "this is a detonation cord made by Lex Corp illegal" knotting the parts to the bomb. As Michael carries Rose on his shoulders which Engineer notice.

"Why are you taking her?" He asked as normally the heroes just tie the person up and leave them for the police.

"Taking her with us, she might have some important intel" Michael said knowing that leaving her by herself won't be good for him or XCOM at all, better take her and interrogate her.

"Isn't that illegal?" Engineer asks, looking at his boss, Michael just stares at him.

"We are a paramilitary with the most state of the art technology, more weapons that can destroy buildings alone and hack the internet of most of the government's secret" Michael listed all the illegal action he aware of "beside were probably the only place that can safely imprison someone as dangerous as Ravager" Michael knows prison in Australia are not design to house superpower people as Engineer just nodded in understanding.

"Now help me grab everything," Michael said, grabbing one of the Nth metal swords with Engineer grabbing the other stuff in the area.

Let's hope that Rose Wilson and the extra items will help XCOM be more prepared for what is to come.


End file.
